VIDAS REVUELTAS
by Belly89
Summary: Isabella Swam una chica comun, que decide superarse va a la universidad, consigue el trabajo de sus sueño, pero nunca imagino que ese trabajo le complicaria la vida, tal vez ahi encuentra el amor de su vida, pero durara para siempre.............
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Mi vida era tan monótona, viviendo en forks con mi padre, me encontraba en mi habitación postrada en la cama leyendo un libro en vez de estar en el baile de graduación, la verdad prefería estar en casa que el baile recuerdo varias veces que rechace a varios chicos del instituto y creo que eso causo que después de varios rechazos en estos pocos años hicieron que al fin desistieran, en verdad me molestaban eran tan superficiales, lo único que me encantaba de vivir en este pueblo eran mis grandes amigos Alice y Emett Cullen que por cierto también insistían mucho en prácticamente llevarme a rastras al cualquier fiesta, la verdad no me interesaban esas cosas y mas sabiendo que no era tan hermosa como ellos era simplemente delgada, mis ojos y cabello color chocolate y para rematar usaba lentes …….uhffffff ya basta Isabela de auto compadecerte me dije a mi misma y fue ahí donde tome la decisión que seria la mas importante de mi vida.

Decidí dar un giro de 180 grados pero para eso necesitaría la ayuda de mi gran amiga Alice, aun que de seguro mi problema de equilibrio no lo podría arreglar y creo que para eso no hay cirugías.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por mi ventana me despertaron, pensé que seria un dia genial y me dispuse a realizar las tareas de la casa y a esperar a Charlie mi papa para contarle mi nueva decisión bueno parte de ella……

-hola cariño pensé que irias a casa de los Cullen.

-- Este no papa ire luego quiero contarte algo primero. Bueno lo que pasa es que decidi irme a estudiar a la Universidad de Harvard

…… Vi como sus facciones tranquilas cambiaban a ser las de sospecha, tristeza y duda. lo que me dijo luego si que me saco de quicio… ---Tienes novio te vas a ir con el

-----estas embarazada

----- Queeee! Grite como puedes pensar eso Char.. papa tu me conoces yo no tengo nisiquiera novio…

---- lo siento hija discúlpame pero tu sabes soy un viejo torpe, se que tu eres bien anticuadita. Ja ja ja y ahora te burlas de mi padre, le dije. Después de explicarle que tenia una beca y no quería sus ahorros ya que tenias los mios, y claro después de escuchar por mas de una hora los gritos de Renee después de decirle que no iria a estudiar donde ella sino a Harvard y de lograr que aceptara resignada pude irme a casa de los Cullen a contarle el resto de mi decisión a Alice.

--me lo dices enserio Bella estas dispuesta a que te haga un cambio de imagen radical, podemos ir de comprar todo el día, usaras tacones iremos a fiesta y mas que nada cambiaras esos horrible lente por unos de contacto, todo eso lo dijo dando brinquitos por toda la casa casi danzando llena de emoción, le termine de contar lo de la universidad.

--- bueno vamos me dijo – a donde hacer compras si nos vamos a Harvard debo llevar un nuevo guardarropas, ¡Que Alice le dije……!!!!!!

--Hay Bella amiga no pensarías que te librarías de mi que yo te cambiaria por unos días y tu luego alla sola donde no te pueda vigilar vuelvas a ser la aburriBella no no no no, Estoy segura que Emett también ira con nosotros.

Aquí me encontraba al dia siguiente en camino a casa de Alice para la cena de despedida que había organizado Esme la madre Alice, una mujer muy dulce y amable y también amante a la moda como Alice y divertida como Emett

Cuando llegamos, Carlisle el padre de los chicos nos estaba esperando en la entrada, el era un Hombre joven, muy guapo y cálido al igual que toda su familia, después de cenar y aceptar casi obligo voluntariamente, a que ellos me pagaran el boleto de avión en primera clase como regalo de graduación, aunque eso no era nada para ellos ya que eran una famila muy, pero muy adinerada, eran dueños del Centro de Investigaciones Medicas Pharma CUllen.

Salimos a la sala a tomar un café y ver unas fotos y contando varias anécdotas.

Ellos me consideraban como parte de du familia estabas un poco tristes por la partida de sus hijos pero les alegraba a la vez que iniciaran su propio camino,

-Es una lastima que su hermano Edward no haya podido venir a su graduación dijo Esme viendo una foto de su hijo,

-Hay mama tu sabes que Ed es un raton de biblioteca que tiene por novia a sus estudios y se ha olvidado de su familia

---Emett no hables así de tu hermano, sabes que el es muy dedicado en sus estudios y su carrera le exige todo el tiempo posible, espero que ustedes recuerden llamarnos y venir a visitarnos en las vacaciones, nos recomendó Carlisle.

Después todos nos sorprendimos al ver a Alice y Charlie muertos de la risa viendo una foto cuando me la pasaron y la vi casi me atraganto y baño a todos con mi café, Era Emett vestido de mujer y con labial y peluca, el ni se molesto mas bien se rio de si mismo y nos conto que fue por una apuesta que perdió contra Edward en un concurso de Karaoke una noche que estaban medios entonaditos, en un bar Eso me sorprendió mucho yo había visto a Edward 2 o 3 veces por una video conferencia para navidad cuando los Cullen me invitaron a pasar con ellos, el solo se limito a saludarme hablo poco con su familia y se despidió, a mi me parecía ser un arrogante cuando conversaba con sus hermanos los corregía en todo se creía muy superior y apenas tenia 23 años Alice y Yo 18 y Emett 19. El estaba estudian en Londres a pesar de tener el dinero para pagar su carrera donde quisiera, el estaba alla por una beca que se había ganado se que trabajaba en su tiempo libre y era muy bueno en lo que hacia ya que le pagaban bien y prácticamente no usaba el dinero de su familia sino el que el ganaba.. El estudiaba Medicina,, y trabajaba en un centro de investigación para el gobierno del país donde vivía actualmente, aunque no estaba muy segura de que hacia ahi, quizás por eso se creía mucho pero bah, eso no le daba derecho a hacer de menos a las demás personas yo iba a estudiar esa carrera también , Alice arquitectura y Emett leyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

BELLA POV

No podía creer que ya había pasado una semana mi Alice y yo habíamos quedado en que mi cambio lo realizaríamos cuando ya estuviéramos instalados en nuestro nuevo hogar aunque ella no quería entender que yo viviría en la universidad, Emett insistía que debía ir a vivir al departamento de ellos y así podría llevarme a bailar y que cuando se vaya la energía yo podría alumbrar con el bombillo rojo de mi rostro, pero bueno cuando llegáramos allá ya vería como zafarme de ella, yo la quería mucho y todo pero no podía permitir que ellos pagaran mis gastos.

Después de varias lagrimas de despedida y varias horas de vuelo llegamos a nuestro lugar de destino, Emett alquilo un auto hasta que le entregaran en dos días el convertible amarillo de Alice y el jet blanco de Emett, dimos una vuelta por el en busca de un sitio donde comer Emett se guio por su blackberry tratando de llegar al lugar que había visto por internet nos bajamos yo cogí solo mis documentos no lleve mi cartera porque sabia que no permitiría pagar mi cena

Entramos era un lugar muy bonito y tenia una vista espectacular hacia un gran parque desde donde estábamos parecía que los arboles formaban un laberinto, luego de cenar fuimos caminando al parque para ir conociendo tomamos un helado y cuando nos disponíamos a regresar, les dije a los chicos que iría con ellos solo por esta noche y al día siguiente me iría a la universidad a instalarme, Alice se puso muy furiosa pero no me deje intimidar aunque hasta Emett se asusto de la cara de Alice, yo me enfurruñe como una niña y le dije que no quería que sus padres me mantuvieran que yo no era una mantenida, ella se puso muy molesta ya que con mis palabras la ofendí dando a entender que ella lo era, aunque cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras le pedí disculpas pero ella me pedio que si quería que la perdonara debía ir con ella, eso me enojo le dije que ella siempre trataba de manipular a la gente que respetara mi decidió Emett grito con un demonio Bella no seas orgullosa y acepte ir con a vivir con nosotros, yo ya estaba molesta que me dijera orgullosa y me gritara fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pero cuando Alice me dijo en un tono que me dolió mucho

_---Isabela Swan yo deje a mis padres he venido contigo hasta aquí y tu lo primero que quieres hacer es abandonarnos_ ---

eso si me dolió mucho, Alice yo nunca les pedí que viniera conmigo y no los abandonaba solo no viviría con ustedes rayos no vamos acaso a estudiar en la misma universidad les grite, y Salí corriendo con mis lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas escuche que me llamaban pero cuando se disponían a seguirme varios ciclistas se atravesaron en su camino y los perdí de mis vista después de dos horas de caminar sin rumbo me di cuenta que estaba perdida ya había puesto en orden mis ideas y repasado lo sucedido estaba muy arrepentida de mi actitud, en verdad ellos tenias razón y yo era una orgullosa, para rematar no tenia, dinero ni celular, ni ropa todas mis cosas estaban en el coche y no sabia el numero de nadie , solo tenia mis documentos llegue hasta la banca de un autobús y me senté a descansar mis pies.

Cuando sentí que alguien me sacudía y me llamaba, fui consiente que ya era de noche y que me había quedado dormida,

_hola soy Rosalie ¿te encuentras bien?, ya es muy tarde para que es__tés sola por aquí es muy peligroso. _

Era una chica rubia muy bonita alta de excelente figura su tono de voz era de reproche pero a la vez amable, si le conteste a la chica lo que me había sucedido y ella me dijo que podría ayudarme que no preocupe ella me prestaría dinero y ropa y que luego buscaríamos a mis amigos ya que lo mas que seguro ellos también me buscarían en la universidad, y nos podríamos encontrar ahí, luego me percate de algo si era peligroso estar sola por aquí que hacia ella justamente aquí y se lo pregunte, respondió con una sorita y rodando los ojos eso me hizo recordar a Emett.

_hay por cierto cual es tu nombre- _

Isabela Swan, pero prefiero Bella

– _bueno bella mi coche esta estacionado mas allá a lo que pase te vi aquí sentada dormida me iba a ir pero me detuve y vine a verte y ya sabes el resto, Ah por cierto yo vivo en la universidad voy a estudiar leyes y tengo una habitación ahí podemos compartirla si quieres._

Genial le responde aunque me debes decir cuanto seria el valor del alquiler para ver si esta en mi presupuesto.

_por eso no te preocupes eso es lo de menos._ _en verdad era lo de menos de eso me di cuenta cuando vi su auto era un descapotable rojo-_

Cuando llegamos pues su habitación no era solo eso era prácticamente un departamento muy lujoso ella. Y se lo hice saber. Ahí ella me conto que tenia un departamento en una zona lujosa lo mas que seguro es que sea el la misma donde En y Alice tienen el suyo, me conto que sus padre murieron hace unos años y que vivía en Londres con su hermano pero ese lugar la ponía triste porque recordaba a sus padres y decidió venir a vivir y estudiar acá, me conto que su hermano Jasper estudiaba y trabajaba en Londres, en algo del gobierno d ese país. A la mañana siguiente ya estaba relajada y preparada para ir a presentarme a las oficinas de la universidad y firmar unos papeles con respecto a mi beca, luego puse un anuncio en la facultad de leyes que es donde estaba viviendo donde decía

_Swan se encuentra en esta facultad y puse la ubicación de cómo llegar a donde Rosalie_ esperaba que Emett viniera a realizar algún trámite y vea mi nota.

Pensé en llamar a Charlie para que se contacte con los chicos por mí pero eso solo lo preocuparía así que me decidí a esperar. Pase todo el día esperando que los chicos llegaran pero nada….


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Alice POV

Después de que Bella salió corriendo me di cuenta que había sido muy injusta con ella la llame y cuando iba tras ella se nos atravesaron en el camino unos ciclistas parece que había una competencia, para rematar uno se accidento haciendo chocar a los otros y se armo un caos total, impidiendo el paso llegaron hasta ambulancia ese fue el acabose, estaba desesperada Bella se podía perder, Emett trato de tranquilizarme pero era obvio que hasta el estaba preocupado.

Fuimos al coche para tratar de buscarla pero no había paso habían cerrado la calle para dar paso solo a las ambulancias, Emett marco su celular, diciendo _Bells contesta, Bells contesta_, todo fue peor cuando vimos que su teléfono sonaba en el asiento trasero, ella no cargaba su bolsa, ósea que ni siquiera cargaba dinero, Maldición grito Emett, y yo estaba desesperada. Em y yo fuimos a una delegación pero nos dijeron que debían pasar 24 horas,

no quise llamar a pedir ayuda a Carlisle ya que lo único que lograría seria preocupar a todos así que, deberíamos esperar hasta el siguiente día para buscarla, al amanecer Em y yo nos pasamos el día buscándola por ahí cerca en los hospitales, en los hogares de auxilio pero nada solo parábamos para comer pero ni siquiera lo hacia con gusto pensando en que Bella no habría comido. Una vez llegada la noche Emett seguía maldiciendo por no haber encontrado a Bells nunca lo había visto así de triste, a la mañana iríamos a la comisaria ya que ahora si habías pasado las 24 horas.

_Otro día mas y no aparece -ahhhrr ni siquiera he ido a la universidad a realizar un tramite que me falta—_

Con la frase de Emett retumbando en mi cabeza me di cuenta de lo tontos que habíamos sido. Emett eres inteligente le dije riendo y dando saltitos de felicidad- el me vio con cara de desconcierto-- Hay Emett por que eres tan lento- _haber duende explícame_ Bella esta en la universidad, no se porque no se nos ocurrió antes, llegamos a carreras allí quedamos que mientras Emett realizaba sus tramites yo iría a buscar a Bella.

cuando vi su anuncio me puse tan feliz, seguí las instrucciones y llegue a donde estaba toque la puerta y nada, después de un rato me abrieron y al fin pude estar de nuevo en paz…

BELLA POV

Me desperté hice el desayuno Rose salió a realizar unas comprar y me metí a duchar ya había lavado mi ropa y me la iba a volver a poner cuando tocaron el timbre me vestí a prisa y fui abrir cual vi a Alice mis lagrimas de salieron de felicidad.

_Bella por Dios nunca me vuelvas hacer estos me escuchaste, he estado muy preocupada, quiero pedirte que me disculpe se que me excedí, me perdonas si_

Claro Alice perdóname tu a mi, luego de conversar llegamos al acuerdo de olvidar todo lo pasado, le conté a Alice de mi nueva amiga, cuando justo ella llego y Alice grito

_---Rose_

_-_ _Alice—le respondió Rosalie corriendo abrazarle por lo visto ellas se conocían,_

_ luego me contaron que Jasper era el mejor amigo de Edward y que se habían conocido en un evento en el que había participado Ed hace años y al cual toda la familia había asistido._  
_bueno Rosalie creo que el que va a estar feliz aquí va a ser mi hermano Emett, tu le gustas mucho, y se que el también te gusta a ti no es cierto ah ah._

_-si Alice así como tu babeas por Jasper y el por ti. _

Alice se soltó a reír ella me había contado que Jazz le gustaba y que a veces se escribían mails.

_Oh Por los cielos olvide decirle a Emett que te había encontrado _

_–_ Después de un rato Emett llego y me dio un abrazo de oso y me dio vueltas por el aire, cuando me bajo se dio cuenta de Rosalie, los ojos casi se le salen, ellos se saludaron y el con su personalidad fue muy directo.

_Rose ya que vamos a estudiar juntos y no habrá kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros para así poderte besar quieres ser mi novia._

Yo empecer a toser del asombro de lo directo de este hombre, tuve que sostener a Alice para que deje de dar brincos por toda la casa.

Mas anonadada me quede cuando Rosalie, se acerco y le dio un beso demasiado Apasionado y le dijo creo que eso responde tu pregunta.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

BELLA POV

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que iniciaron las clases, yo había pospuesto mi cambio extremo, ya que no tenia tiempo de nada y Alice ya no presionaba tanto, la verdad que ella también estaba muy agobiada con tanto estudio.

Emett y Roce se la pasaban juntos, a veces iba a dormir donde Alice ya que Emett se quedaba a dormir donde Rose y yo no quería ser violinista.

Así entre va y viene ya casi habían pasado 3 años era época navideña decidimos ir a Forks a pasar las fiestas hasta fin de año Rose nos acompaño Esme y Carlisle estaban muy felices ya que el la fiesta de fin de año los chicos anunciaron que después de graduarse se casarían, yo me alegre por ellos.

Alice empezó a planear asuntos de la boda y aun faltaban casi 2 años para salir del todo de la universidad, en el fondo sentí envidia yo no tenia a nadie, incluso Alice tenia varios pretendientes con los que solo salía a bailar pero nada mas yo sabia que en el fondo ella tenia esperanza de algún día llegar a tener algo con Jazz, ellos seguían hablando mas, incluso Jazz había ido a visitar a Rose y habíamos cenado con y todo en verdad era una persona muy pacifica, lo contrario de Alice, quizá eso ero lo que ella necesita alguien que la tranquilice un poco, después de cenar mi papa y yo regresamos a casa, el me conto que muchas cosas pero note que mas hablaba de Sue, yo la conocía y sabia que ella era muy buena y sus hijos eran buenos chicos Seth y Leah, ambos independientes pero Vivian con ella ya que ella era viuda.

Regresamos a la universidad todos estábamos nerviosos por los exámenes, Emett estaba molesto por que su hermano Edward ni siquiera había llamado a casa para navidad o fin de año, y cuando su familia lo llamo, solo hablo unos minutos y se despidió, a lo lejos se oyó una mujer que lo llamaba,

_Bueno familia que pasen bien adiós y corto la llamada dejando a todos atónitos._

No se porque pero yo sentía algo de rencor hacia el por hacerle eso a su familia. Una vez pasados los exámenes los chicos realizaron una fiesta por haber finalizado los exámenes Alice jugo a Barbie Bells conmigo, me obligo a usar unas botas con taco un poco alto, una blusa de tiritas color azul, un jean negro súper ajustado, Rose cepillo mi cabello y le hizo varias ondas, me maquillaron y obligaron a usar lentes de contacto, cuando me vi al espejo la verdad no me reconocí, y me sentía bien. La fiesta empezó sin mayor contratiempo varios chicos se me acercaban, me decían que era hermosa baile con algunos chicos, aunque después un chico llamado Mike era de leyes me saco a bailar después de un rato conversamos, la verdad era muy superficial y se creía guapo, luego empezó a acercarse mas a mi yo lo aleje, pero me apretó de la malo, suéltame le dije, ay preciosa no te hagas la difícil si te vi coquetear con esos chicos, con los que bailaste, me beso por la fuerza yo lo aleje, había mucho ruido y Emett no estaba cerca, la gente esta muy ebria por eso no se daba cuenta de nada, ya me estaba desesperando logre darle un golpe a Mike en sus partes bajas y me zafe de agarre, busque a Alice pero estaba muy entretenida con un chico bailando, Emett y Rose de igual forma, así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire camine por el campus después de una hora cuando ya iba de regreso, apareció Mike, y me arrastro cerca de unos arboles, yo gritaba por auxilio, -

-_tranquila cielo no te voy hacer nada que no disfrutes- _

maldito suéltame le grite, sabia que estaba perdida no había nadie por los alrededores, le mordí la mano y el me dio una cachetada, empezó a besarme mis lagrimas se salían del coraje y desesperación, me apretó mas contra el árbol y empezó tratar de quitarme la blusa, después sentí que alguien me empujaba y cuando me di cuenta Mike estaba en el suelo y otro chico lo estaba golpeando, luego el se acerco a mi

_¿te encuentras bien?_

Si gracias le respondí y empecé a llorar tranquila me dijo ya todo paso, no deberías estar sola por aquí a estas horas,

_yo me llamo Jacob y tú._

Soy Bella, y Jake muchas gracias no se que habría sido de mi, si tu no hubieras aparecido, no te preocupes, vamos te acompaño a tu habitación.

Cuando llegue la gente ya se había ido Rose y Emett no estaban por ahí de seguro estaban en el cuarto, Alice mi vio, -Bella que te pasa estas pálida y tienes roja la mejilla dime que sucedió empezó a alzar la voz por la preocupación

— Tranquila Alice, ya estoy bien, luego vi que Emett salió y mas atrás Rosalie, que te paso hermanita me pregunto Emett, cuando iba a decirles una mentira piadosa para que no se preocupen, sonó el timbre y era Jake, traía mi billetera que al parecer se me había caído.

_---- tu quien eres le pregunto Rose algo enojada y porque tienes su billetera siguió Alice—_

_que le hiciste bufo Emett—_

Tranquilos les dije el me ayudo,

----_no les contaste me reprocho Jake--_

_-_ _contarnos que dijo Rose--, _

_Jake se estaba irritando el solo me había ayudado y mis amigos tratándolo de lo peor}_

_-_ _ahora se preocupan, pero sin embargo la dejaron salir sola, de no haber sido porque yo Salí a caminar un rato y escuche unos gritos y fui hasta allá y la salve de un chico que trataba de aprovecharse de ella---_

_¡oh por Dios! dijeron al unisonó Alice y Rose_

_Quien fue ese lo voy a matar ahora mismo gritaba Emett, _

_tranquilo ya le di yo su merecido e informe lo sucedido a las autoridades de la universidad, el asunto ya esta en sus manos le respondió Jake._

_Lo siento por como te tratamos se disculpo Alice y gracias por salvar a Bells._

_Bueno no hay porque Adios…._

_Hey lo llamo Rose porque no almuerzas con nosotros mañana en forma de agradecimiento claro si quieres._

Si Jake ven mañana le dije yo, el me sonrió y asintió, mañana a las 2 estoy aquí se acerco y me beso en la mejilla se despidió del resto y salió de la casa, luego les conté a los chicos todo tal como sucedió, se sentían mal por no haberse dado cuenta de nada en la fiesta, yo los calme y recogimos el desastre de la fiesta y nos fuimos a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

BELLA POV

Al día siguiente ellos tenían jaqueca desayunamos ligero, y decidimos comprar comida hecha para el almuerzo,

cuando llego Jake traía puesta una camisa gris que dejaba ver sus músculos aunque no eran tantos como los de Emett y un jean celeste, eso si era alto, un poco mas que Emett cenamos conversamos el nos conto que era graduado y estaba de suplente de un profesos de la universidad por una semana, yo me morí de la vergüenza de pensar que era un maestro y nosotros lo habíamos tratado de una manera muy confianzuda, el dijo que no nos preocupemos que solo era reemplazo que el trabajaba para el gobierno en un nuevo proyecto aunque no especifico en que área, ni de que se trataba.

Una vez terminada la cena Salí a dar una vuelta con el me conto que tenia solo su padre ya que su madre había muerto cuando era un niño, me dijo que quisiera tener unos hermanos como los míos y yo me reí le explique que eran mis amigos pero me trataban y querían como parte de su familia.

Comimos helado fuimos a una feria que había a varis cuadras, la verdad me divertí mucho Jake tenia algo que me hacia sentir feliz, seria su sonrisa sus ojos celestes, su piel bronceada, me conto que el tenia el cabello largo y que estaba frustrado porque tuvo que cortárselo para poder reemplazar a su amigo aquí en la universidad, se notaba que era alguien desinteresado y generoso, luego llegamos a mi puerta se me acerco me dijo que le agradaba que yo era una chica lista y natural, que tenía unos ojos muy hermosos, y que esperaba el día en que ya no fuera profesor de la universidad para así poder, invitarme a cenar, yo me ruborice completamente, pero la verdad es que yo lo veía solo como un amigo nada mas pero deje pasar su comentario tal vez yo me estaba imaginando cosas y el solo me veía como una amiga nada mas.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, cuando entre a la casa Alice estaba feliz, daba grititos de felicidad, le pregunte sonriendo que me contara que pasaba y e dijo tu vas a venir a vivir conmigo ¿Como? Le pregunte

_---mira Bella, Emett y Rose van a vivir juntos por ende a menos que quieras hacer un trió con ellos vendrás a vivir a mi casa---_

Yo me sonroje ante su comentario y mas aun cuando Emett salió del cuarto diciendo, bueno lo del trió habría que preguntarle a Rose y bueno pues Bella mira el problema es que yo te veo como mi hermanita y no seria correcto tu sabes, el decía todo eso muriendo de la risa, Rose salió y de dio un cocotazo,

-_no moleste a Bells_ --

Gracias Rose y no se preocupen yo me iré encantada a vivir con Alice.

_Viste Emett ya la asustaste que se va ir corriendo de aquí- dijo Rose_

Salí corriendo a mi cuarto para empacar mientras los escuchaba que seguían riendo de mi, cuando Salí sonó el cel de Emett,

era Esme que llamaba para saludar a sus hijos el aprovecho para contarle que iba a vivir con Rose, aunque estaba preocupado por dejarnos solas a Alice y a mi, cuando termino de hablar nos comento que Esme le había dicho que no se preocupe que pronto no estarían solas, es extraño no creen…dijo el.

Así entre cambio de casa y estudios y una que otra fiesta pasaron los meses volando Jake seguía siendo mi amigo, porque había aceptado reemplazar a su amigo por el resto del año.

La sorpresa que me lleve cuando un día en clases, que teníamos un debate sobre la ética de los médicos, entre respetar la decisión del paciente y hacer lo que era mas conveniente para su salud un debate que por cierto yo había iniciado no es que sea presumida pero era la mejor de mi clase hacia practicas gratis, también estaba en el grupo de investigación de la universidad, fui interrumpida porque me mandaron llamar del laboratorio de investigaciones, cuando entre vi a Jake el era el reemplazo del uno de los tutores el laboratorio, el me saludo haciéndome de la mano ya que demostrar mas confianza no era adecuado entre un alumno y su profesor.

Yo vivía con Alice lo que significaba una rutina diaria de mascarillas para el rostro y compras pasando tres días a pesar de sus estudios siempre sacaba tiempo para la moda.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo Estas iban a ser nuestras ultimas navidades en la universidad, la sorpresa fue que nuestros padres vinieron de visita esta vez ya que después de fin de año eran los exámenes y entrega de proyectos finales para graduarnos, ellos se regresaron a Forks y les agradecí mucho que hayan traído a Charlie para que pueda visitarme, Renee tuvo que quedarse con Phil su nuevo esposo por una fractura que tuvo.

Después de varias semanas ya estábamos alistándonos para la graduación de Em y Rose, Alice había hecho que Emett durmiera solo para así poder arreglar a Rose ella que do hermosa como siempre, Jazz había viajado para estar presente en la graduación de su hermana al igual que Esme y Carlisle por Emett ellos se iban a quedar dos semanas para así ir a la de Alice y la mis.

En la fiesta de gala que se realizo Alice fue con Jazz por lo que Alice me conto el le había pedido que sea su novia y que no se preocupe que pronto estarían cerca que solo esperara menos de un mes, yo fui con Jake todos estábamos vestidos perfectamente todo obra de Alice en la reunión Emett y Rose aprovecharon para anunciar su boda en 2 meses ya que Rose estaba embarazada tenia 3 semanas todos celebramos felices Esme lloraba de alegría Carlisle abrazo a Rose y la felicito Alice y Jazz, estaban emocionadísimos ya que iban a ser tíos y también anunciaron su noviazgo.

Yo me preguntaba porque Edward era tan egoísta y no pudo venir a visitar a su Hermano era su graduación y se había perdido de momentos felices de su familia, Jasper se me acerco y me palmeo la espalda que sucede Bella me pregunto ¿Por qué no vino Edward? Le dije y no me digas que el trabajo tu trabajas en el mismo lugar que el y viniste.

_Bella yo se que tu quieres a los Cullen pero no deberías juzgar a Ed yo se que el ama a su familia solo que no sabe como demostrarlo, le da miedo demostrar sus sentimientos, el es un buen hombre, que solo a sufrido un poco y se encierra en un escudo para defenderse._

Luego llego Alice y se fueron a bailar, yo me quede pensativa que podría haberle pasado a Edward para que reaccione así con su familia de seguro sus padres no estaban enterados de nada. La fiesta términos y todos nos fuimos a casa. Después se graduó Alice, la fiesta fue igual de hermosa que la de Emett Jasper había decidido quedarse también para acompañar a Alice ella estaba radiante y feliz por haber cumplido con su sueño de terminar su carrera y porque era feliz junto a Jasper estoy segura que ellos también se casaran pronto.

Bueno aunque primero deben resolver lo de vivir mas cerca.

Yo me graduaba El viernes pero ya todos debían regresarse a sus hogares, la verdad si me entristecí un poco iba a pasar sola Alice y Rose estaban arreglando asuntos de la Boda Emett trabajando, yo también ya estaba trabajando desde hace un año en una institución de investigación de vacunas para varias enfermedades, Carlisle me había ofrecido que trabajara en su empresa, pero yo quería salir adelante por mis propios meritos.

_---hay Bella me recuerdas a Edward el también me dijo lo mismo, espero que algún día uno de mis hijos cambien de opinión y venga a trabajas en mi instituto—_

gracias Carlisle por considerarme mi hija le dije llorando de la emoción, aunque le agradecía mucho eso, en el fondo de mi mente quedo retumbando el hecho de que me parecía a Edward, yo no me enfrascaba tanto en mi profesión o si, y era tan orgullosa me pregunte?, con miedo de responderme deje por olvidado el tema, Estaba vistiéndome par irme a mi graduación todos habían salido no había nadie en casa, Alice me Había dejado un vestido, y una estilista llego luego para peinarme y maquillarme Acepte dejarla pasar a realizar su trabajo después de todo era Alice la que la había contratado refunfuñando termine de vestirme la verdad estaba muy Bella haciendo honor a mi nombre,

--_desde cuando soy tan presumida me dije a mi misma-Alice, eso pasa por vivir con ella---_

_ sonreí y me trepe en mi carro para ir al lugar de la gala me encantaba mi auto, era un convertible azul oscuro veloz, creo que eso de andar con los Cullen había hecho que me gustara la velocidad, lo había comprado a crédito pero con una gran entrada en dos meses terminaría de pagarlo o quizás antes, ganaba bien en mi trabajo, si no había alquilado un departamento sola era por que me sentiría muy sola sin Alice._


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

BELLA POV

Llegue al lugar indicado le di las llaves al valet y entre me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi a todos los Cullen esperándome también estaba Rose y el mismo Jasper, ¡Bella sorpresa!

Me dijeron al mismo tiempo estaba Jake y Mis padres, Renee trato de sacarme información de Jake pero le corte diciéndole que solo era un amigo Charlie estaba algo serio con Jake, después de graduarme con honores y dar el discurso me fui a sentar con toda mi familia eso eran todos ellos para mi familia, hasta Jasper ya me consideraba su hermana, cenamos conversamos les agradecí por la sorpresa que me habían dado de estar junto a mi en este día, me sorprendió cuando Jasper me llamo y me paso su celular

¿hola?

_---hola Bella felicitaciones por tu graduación, Jazz acaba de contarme y le he dicho que me permita felicitarte, _

_----_g-ggracias le dije a la voz aterciopela de Edward, que me había dejado impactada, era raro que hasta el me haya felicitado en este día.

---_Bueno Bella adiós..Nos vemos pronto me dijo y colgó.. _

_Yo fruncí el ceño como que nos vemos pronto lo deje pasar ya en ese momento acababa la ceremonia de graduación,_

Todos nos despedimos ya que Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, y Jasper iban a salir de regreso a sus respectivas ciudades.

Pasaron dos semanas y no había visto más que a Alice por que vivíamos juntas y la veía en las noches que se queda hasta tarde, ella trabajando en algún proyecto, ya que debido a mi trabajo pasaba bastante tiempo en el centro de investigaciones medicas.

_---hola bella me dijo Alice con un tono de voz entre preocupación y reclamo, y con el seño fruncido, se paro de la mesa y se acerco a mi ¿que sucede le pregunte? _

_---mira Bells yo se que tu trabajo es importante pero recuerda que tienes amigos y familia Renee llamo hoy preocupada _

llamo esta tarde dice que no ha vuelto a hablar contigo desde la graduación, ¿Qué paso con la Bella que se preocupaba por pasar tiempo con su familia?,

--rayos ya te pareces a mi hermano Edward, tu te quejas de el y de verdad eres hipócrita

====Reacciona====

el trabajo no es todo

----uhfffff Alice mira estoy cansada y tengo sueño, me iré a dormir y mañana llamo a Renee ok.

_Ahhhhhhhhhrgg grito Alice, me fui a mi cama a tratar de dormir. _

_Pero no pude Alice tenia razón había olvidado de pasar con mi familia mis amigos, había olvidado de disfrutar un poco de la vida._

_Si René te prometo que te llamare mas seguido, si ya llame a Charlie, yo también te quiero, besos, no no tengo novio, no pienso casarme aun, ay mama solo tengo 23 años no estoy vieja, si ya tratare de conseguir un novio si eso te hace feliz ok, bueno bueno chao…….._

Hablar con mi madre siempre ha sido muy estresante, todo lo contrario a cuando hable con Esme y Carlisle.

_Bella cariño, Carlisle y yo estamos seguros que tu eres una chica lista y sabras dar un equilibrio a tu vida, es solo cuestión de adaptarte a esto del trabajo, ya que saliste de la universidad, recuerda que te queremos mucho y pronto nos veremos en la boda de Emett y Rose._

Después decidi ir a visitar a Rose, me sorprendi se le notaba el embarazo un poco ella me pidió que fuera una de su dama de honor ya que Alice y Jasper serian los padrinos, la boda era el sábado eso solo me daba una semana, me había enviado la invitación hace un tiempo, pero ni siquiera la había abierto eso me hizo sentir culpable, ella me había ayudado mucho y le pagaba asi, parecía que leyó mi mente cuando me dijo

_----tranquila Bells no te preocupes yo se que a ti te importa mucho tu trabajo, lo importante es que te estas reivindicando y me has venido a visitar._

_Hola Belly veo que hoy has llegado temprano, Rose me conto que conto que fuiste a visitarla, me alegro que nuestra charla de ayer te haya echo recapacitar, ahora anda a descansar que mañana, iras a trabajar temprano, para que salgas mas horas en la tarde y así podamos comprar todo lo necesario para que uses en la boda, si, si, si, el maquillaje, vestido, zapatos, uf un montón de cosas, iré hacer una lista._

Alice si que me daba escalofríos cuando empezaba a hablar de hacer compras, me arrastre a mi cama y me quede dormida. Estaba en el laboratorio trabajando tranquilamente, cuando fui interrumpida por mi asistente avisándome que habían llamado a una junta de ultimo momento, Salí del laboratorio, entre en el cuarto de descontaminación, me quite mi uniforme especial de trabajo en esa área, y Salí directo a la sala de conferencias, nos sirvieron café, ya me estaba impacientado, que podía haber sucedido, que sea tan importante como para interrumpir mi trabajo.

_----Bueno colega, como usted sabe este centro de investigación es privado, pero en realidad no, en si pertenece al gobierno de este país, solo que es una información restringida que solo sabe un grupo de personas, _

Entonces porque me lo dice, pregunte, sin una pisca de interés,

_Doctora Isabela, usted acaba de ser Ascendida a este grupo de personas, a partir de ahora empieza a trabajar directamente para el gobierno de Estado Unidos, será reubicada en otra oficina, que se encuentra en una sección privada de esta institución, _

_El día de mañana deberá presentarse aquí, a las 9 de la mañana y la llevare a su nueva oficina, al igual le presentare con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo la mayoría son jóvenes y también empiezan a trabajar desde mañana, solo hay 3 personas que tienen varios años trabajando en esto, el resto tienen experiencia al igual que usted, pero trabajaban en otros países, mañana se le informara exactamente, cual va a ser su trabajo.—_

Salieron de la oficina sin decir una palabra mas, mientras yo trataba de recuperarme del Shock, no podía creerlo, en parte estaba asustada, pero también feliz, al fin tanto esfuerzo había dado frutos, una secretaria entro y me entrego un sobre cerrado,

era una nota del los directivos, _Hemos olvidado informarle, que todo lo que hemos hablado con usted debe de quedar bajo estricta confidencialidad, ni su familia se debe entera, nadie Doctora Swan, por su bien y el de su familia, recuerde que desde ahora trabaja para un área restringida del gobierno._

_—_ Trague en seco al terminar de leer esa nota, en que embrollo me metí, y de seguro ya no podía salir de esto, lo mas triste es no poder compartir con mi familia toda la emoción que sentía a pesar de todo eso de la confidencialidad.

_Hola Alice te llamaba para decirte que tenemos toda la tarde, para ir de compras hoy Salí temprano del trabajo, Después de escuchar un grito de felicidad de Alice y un _

_–nos encontramos en el centro comercial en 20 minutos---_

_ colgué recogí la cajita, con mis cosas que en realidad eran casi nada, solo mi portátil, un porta retrato y un bonsái, y M__i bata de trabajo, que eso era algo que cargaba siempre, Salí de mi oficina cerrando ese ciclo de mi vida._

Alice por Dios podrías dejar de hacerme comprar tanto solo será una boda no tres, aunque ha decir verdad en el fondo agradecía que ella me haya hecho coger varias mudas mas que yo podría usar en mi presentación al nuevo trabajo, aunque no le podía decir eso a ella.

El vestido que había escogido Alice era precioso, Azul tornasolado, straple, ceñido al cuerpo, era largo ya que la boda era en la noche, compramos la joyería y los zapatos para el vestido, después de eso compramos varias mudas para mi trabajo, luego pasamos por unas tiendas de Victoria Secret, me obligo a comprar varia lencería que iría perfecta con mis nuevas ropas y el vestido aunque esa especialmente, no dejaba casi nada para la imaginación, pero que mas da nadie las vería así que no hubo problema, también compramos varias batas, ya que como ahora vivía coló con ella y nada de chicos no habría problema, llegando a casa se deshizo de mis anticuadas piyamas como ella las llamo, y de varia ropa pasada de mida según ella, guardo todo lo nuevo en mi armario, pedimos pizza y vimos varias películas.

Ella estaba muy ilusionada, Jasper la había llamado para contarle que estaría aquí el viernes ya que Rose se casaba el sábado, le había dicho que le tenia una sorpresa y una propuesta que hacerle.

También me conto que esperaba que esta vez Edward si ponga tiempo para su familia venga a la boda porque de seguro si no venia esta vez si Emett no lo perdonaría, la verdad que ojala y si venga, Esme y Carlisle querían verlo. Pegue un grito cuando sentí que alguien me chispeaba agua helada me levante de un salto de la cama y ahí estaba Alice con un montón de , ropa, accesorios, cepillos secadora y la plancha de cabello para empezar a jugar a BarbieBells Alice que crees que haces apenas son las 7 y hoy entro a las 9 le grite,

_QUE!!!!! __Grito Alice pensé que entrabas a las 10 tenemos menos tiempo del que pensaba, ve dúchate, y vienes para que te arregle el cabello, y maquille, tendrás tiempo para comer algo en tu trabajo, vamos muévete Bells no hay que desperdiciar tiempo._

Me relaje un poco sintiendo el agua caliente, pensando, el todo lo que iba a pasar el día de hoy, me seque y me envolví en una bata de baño, Alice cepillo y plancho mi cabello, me lleno de crema por todos lados, me puso una capa de base poco rubor, sombra, rímel, delineador, labial, ummmmmm de haber sabido que todo esto iba a pasar no aceptaba ir de compras con ella, lo único que logre fue usar mis lentes ya que no encontraba los de contacto, bueno eso creyó ella, me puse un conjunto de una falda color violeta muy oscuro que daba hasta media rodilla, era ajustada al cuerpo, una blusa blanca de mangas largas con cuello el v algo descotada y los botones estaban a un costado, unos zapatos blancos, de tacón no tan alto, cómodos por exigencia mía, por suerte Alice acepto eso cuando los compramos, tuve que explicarle que la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba de pie. Salí de casa con el tiempo justo llegue al instituto y fui directo a la sala de conferencias, a los 2 minutos llego uno de jefes.

_Doctora Swan, que bueno que sea puntual, sígame por favor._

Me extrañe cuando me llevaba a su oficina dentro de ella, había otra puerta, que conducía a un pasillo, había una recepción otras 2 oficinas y dos puertas de ascensores, entramos en uno y puso, piso numero 3, me sorprendí muchísimo cuando el ascensor iba hacia abajo, se suponía que ya estábamos en la plata baja, el señor Jaret al ver mi reacción, me explico, que era los laboratorios subterráneos, guau, fue todo lo que pude decir, el medio me sonrió, en son de darme confianza y tranquilidad, cuando llegamos al piso indicado había otro corredor y al final varias oficinas y una recepción.

_señorita, Grace, indique que en 20 minutos iniciamos la reunión. Para presentar todo el equipo, por ahora voy a mostrarle a la Doctora Swan su oficina. Ella es Grace la recepcionista, me explico Jaret._

Habían 5 puertas todas las oficinas tenían paredes transparentes y estaban conectadas por puertas, había computadores, especializados, parecía un mini laboratorio, si esa era solo la oficina no quería imaginarme como seria el laboratorio central, estaba tan feliz y a gusto en esa oficina que me asignaron, acomode rápido mis pocas cosas en el escritorio y seguí a Jaret a la sala de conferencia, donde nos presentarían al resto del grupo, al entrar me quede boqui abierta, parecía como en las películas una mesa grande un laptop en cada puesto habían 10 sillas, monitores pantalla plano por todos lados, incrustados en la pared, la tecnología era dactilar, era increíble, ni en mis mejores sueños me podía imaginar algo así, era perfecto, mas de lo que nunca pensé.

_----Bueno, quiero presentarles al Doctor Efraín, el es el Director encargado de este Centro, el será encargado de presentarles a sus compañeros y mostrarles cual será su trabajo específicamente._

_Yo soy el Doc. Efraín la doctora Carmen es mi colega desde algún tiempo alguna duda pueden preguntarle a ella, quiero que sepan que soy un colega mas suyo dijo ella, todos serán tratados por igual no habrán preferencias, el grupo de trabajo permanente es de 8 personas, como podrán ver hay 2 lugares vacios, son de nuestros colegas de Londres ellos se incorporaran el día lunes, al igual que ustedes empezaran el lunes hoy solo será la reunión de presentación._

El Doc. Efraín nos fue presentando, yo estaba algo nerviosa, pero me consuela el hecho de quetodos éramos nuevos.

_la Doctora, Kate, Isabela, de este lado, al otro lado tenemos al doctor, Benjamín, Eleazar, Peter, los 2 asientos vacios, de los colegas que faltan y el ultimo que acaba de llegar es mi asistente y colega suyo también el Doctor Jacob._

Yo no lo podía creer mi amigo Jacob este era el trabajo del que el me había comentado, Jacob me miro y se sorprendió, luego me sonrió disimuladamente, tal no era conveniente que alguien supiera que éramos amigos.  
Después todos conversamos, pude darme cuenta que eran personal amables y parecían responsables, nos indicaron nuestra área de trabajo, que estaban investigando unas vacunas para, la gripe porcina, o AH1N1, que era la prioridad, también estaban en búsqueda latente de algunas curas para el cáncer, y mas. Luego todos nos despedimos y salimos de ahí.

En el estacionamiento Jacob me alcanzo. Hola Bella no puedo creer que estés aquí esto será genial, si Jake, amo este nuevo trabajo, es bueno al menos tener alguien con quien si puedo celebrar esto, ya sabes con lo que no se le puede decir a nadie mas donde trabajas y todo eso, claro, Bells lo que sucede que otros países o empresas privadas, han tratado de sabotearnos, o tratado de meter espías, incluso una vez nos robaron una formula importante, por eso es que ahora todo esta bajo sigilo.

Oh guau, ahora entiendo, yo seré una tumba y tendré mucho cuidado, si Bells debes tener cuidado, con quien hablas y todos, te pueden hasta secuestrar, te lo digo para que te des una idea del cuidado que debes tener de aquí en adelante. No te preocupes Jake seré muy cuidadosa_,_ _Bueno, Bella ya fuera de trabajo, que te parece si te invito a tomar un helado y conversamos, ok_ Ok, estaba muy emocionada por mi trabajo, asustada por mi seguridad, y curiosa por conocer a los Doctores que faltaban, pues la verdad los que conocí hoy eran solo unos 4, 5, 6 años mayor que hoy, pero eran muy guapos, aunque no impactantes, Kate parecía ser buena gente, y bueno Jake era Jake, ya me había dado cuenta que el para mi solo era un gran amigo, nunca seria nada mas, y espero que para el sea igual.

Bella, como te quería contar me he comprado una casa, aquí ahora vivo solo, ya que mi padre se ha vuelto a casar, ahora solo me falta conseguir el amor de mi vida, para ser feliz.

Si Jake, te felicito por lo de tu casa, estoy segura que los chicos querrán ir a conocerla conmigo, claro Bella, todos son bienvenidos, con tal de que a Alice no le de por querer re decorar mi casa esta bien, pueden venir mañana viernes por la tarde a almorzar.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

BELLA POV

Después llegue a casa, me desvestí, tome una ducha relajante y Salí a caminar por el parque, Todo era tan lindo, Había un sol precioso, aire fresco, habían rosas, rosas de varios colores, niños jugando, y parejas de enamorados, camine por mas de 1 hora, cuando llegue a casa le conté a Alice de la invitación de Jake.

En casa de Jake todos nos divertimos, comimos pizza y unas películas de acción que había llevado Emett, Alice estaba de lo más feliz, ya que su amado novio Jasper llegaba el viernes y al parecer su hermano Edward también, Esme y Carlisle igualmente, todos salimos, quedando de acuerdo en encontrarnos al día siguiente los chicos en casa de Jake para la despedida de solteros de Emett, las chicas en casa de Rose, para lo mismo.

_Emett que ni se te ocurra contratar Bailarinas, para striptease, si lo hacen ten por seguro que en la Luna de miel lo único que tocaras de mi cuerpo será mi mano, para ayudarme a bajar de los carros, le dijo Rose._

No pude evitar reírme de la cara de desconcierto de Emett luego, llamo a un amigo a decirle que cancelara lo de las bailarinas.

Al día siguiente estaba tan plácidamente dormida en mi camita, y pum sentí agua fría. Aliceeeee grite, lo más fuerte que pude

_Lo siento Belly Bells pero, yo te llame y llame y nada entonces lo mas practico fue echarte agua fría y ya vez si resulto, pero muévete, que nos debemos ir al aeropuerto a recoger a mis padres, su vuelo se a adelantado y llegan en 30 minutos._

Salí corriendo de la cama me aliste y busque las llaves de mi carro, fuimos en mi auto, Alice estaba muy contenta al igual que yo, a Charlie lo habían invitado, pero el no pudo tenia unos asuntos pendientes de su trabajo, Alice salió corriendo del auto a la entrada, mientras yo me estacionaba, ahora entiendo porque no dijo nada cuando yo traje mi auto y no el de ella.

Al entrar Alice ya estaba abrazándose con sus papas que acababan de llegar, oh Bella cariño que gusto verte, te hemos extrañado mucho hija, me dijo Esme, Carlisle, también me abrazo y Bella que tal con tu trabajo, como vas, oh bien Carlisle gracias, he sido ascendida, a un area importante, eso era lo único que podía decirles, ellos me felicitaron y salimos a casa de Rose y Emett, que nos esperaban con el Almuerzo.

_Oh, osito que tal si me regalas a mi a tu linda Rose tu postre, le dijo ella haciendo un puchero a Emett, quien renegando, se lo dio, bueno Emett debes recordar que Rose esta primero que, si Bella ya lo se y le doy mi postré solo porque cuando se pone de malas, uyyy es mejor huir, Auch, se quejo, después de que Rose le diera un cocotazo,_

_ ---hay Emett espera que empiecen los antojos de madrugada le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en el rostro, _

_--El pobre de Emett puso cara de susto_

_Hey Carlisle no asustes a Emett le reprendió Esme. _

Bueno yo recojo los platos, me ofrecí ya que después de todo Rose había preparado el almuerzo y Esme recién llegaba de viaje, Alice me ayudo, bueno Alice todo esta listo vamos a la sala,

_este si Bella pero primero quiero hablar contigo, Jasper llega en dos horas y quería ir a recibirlo, y pedirte que si tu podías arreglar lo de la despedida de Rose, solo invita unas compañeras de ella, pide servicio de comida, unas bebidas, arregla un poco la casa, que de los bailarines me encargo yo, _que Alice como que bailarines yo no creo que eso sea correcto, _hay Bella no seas aburrida, estoy segura que a Rose le encantara mi sorpresa, no le vayas a decir nada, sino mañana no te libraras de mi en todo el día y jugare a BarbieBells, ok. _

Dicho esto salió de la cocina y bueno con tal amenaza tuve que aceptar sus planes.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron a un hotel no quisieron quedarse en casa para no incomodar, Alice salió a Ver Jasper, y Yo bueno en casa de Rose organizando todo para la despedida de soltera de Rose.

Después Rose se vistió con un lindo vestido rojo corto, con el que no se le notaba el embarazo estaba despampanante, yo me puse una mini y una blusa negra sin mangas y unos zapatos de tacón aguja, claro todo había quedado listo por Alice, luego Rose me peino y se peino ella, a las 9 de la noche llego Alice animadísima, ya estaba lista, todo en la casa estaba listo, al rato llego Esme, y después las amigas de Rose, hubo música algunas bailaban, se repartió el trago, todo era perfecto, jugamos a vestir a Rose de novia con papel higiénico, bueno y muchas cosas mas luego tocaron el timbre y Alice desapareció por 5 minutos luego entro se sentó y se apagaron las luces, se prendieron unas luces de discoteca que no se en que momento coloco Alice, y aparecieron 2 chicos uno vestido de policía y el otro de bombero, eran muy guapísimos,

_Alice esto es genial es la mejor despedida de solteras que alguien puede tener dijo Rose mientras gritaba y bailaba con el chicho policía_, yo trate de huir de ahí pero Alice me arrastro y cuando me di cuenta el bombero me estaba bailando, mas me sorprendí cuando se empezaron a desvestir quedaron en bóxer y Esme ponía un billete en el del policía, yo me sentía acalorada, en verdad el bombero estaba pasado de rico, empezó a pegárseme al cuerpo y no se que impulso me llevo a darle una nalgada, cuando me di cuenta quería que la tierra me tragara, me puse roja como un tomate, gracias a Dios fui salvada por unas chicas que también empezaron a bailarle al bombero y yo me pude zafar, Alice iba a morir por esto.

A las 2 de la mañana la gente se fue, Alice había contratado un servicio de limpieza y dejaron la casa como si nada, Esme decidió quedarse a dormir en casa de Rose al igual que nosotras ya que era tarde, aunque ninguna de nosotras, bebimos de mas ya que no queríamos tener jaqueca para la boda de Rose.

Después de desayunar Esme se fue a su hotel a eso de las 10 am, Alice y yo a nuestra casa llevándonos a Rose que se iba a listar con nosotras y Emett en esa casa, Rose estaba nerviosa, feliz todo un montón de emociones, aunque desesperada porque no había visto a Emett desde el almuerzo del día anterior y no lo vería hasta la boda, llegamos a casa de Alice, después de una hora legaron un grupo de personas, eran masajista, estilistas, maquilladora, de todo, claro cualquier cosa se pudiera esperar de Alice.

_Vamos chicas disfruten del masaje, dijo Alice, nos van a depilar, poner mascarillas, y Mama llega en un rato para que la maquillen y peinen a ella también._

_---GRACIAS Alice eres la mejor cuñada que pudiera tener._

no te preocupes Roce yo se que tu quieres mucho al grandulón de Emett, por cierto Jasper te manda saludos el nos vendrá a recoger para llevarnos a la iglesia, me conto que Edward si va a venir pero su vuelo llega justo 1 hora antes de la boda, así que se vestirá en el Hotel con Carlisle ellos irán juntos a recoger a Emett y lo llevaran a la iglesia. A casi lo olvido Bella como tu eres la Dama de honor entraras después de mi iras junto con Edward,

Que Alice no creo que sea buena idea tu sabes con lo raro que es tu hermano tal vez no le agrade, a no Bella yo no hice que tu vestido combine con su traje por las puras, no, no ,no todos combinamos, así que ya esta decidido solo te estoy avisando, a no te preocupes por caer, Edward es fuerte el te agarrara bien fuerte.

Yo solo pude asentir ante el comentario de Alice la verdad ya estaba nerviosa, bueno ya no tenía problemas de equilibrio, con eso de que paso todo el dia parada por mi trabajo y ando de aquí para allá, en si me preocupaba si Edward me trataba al aunque habíamos hablado un par de veces, yo sabia que no tenia un buen carácter.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

BELLA POV

Después de que nos peinaran a Esme, Alice Rose y a mi, nos maquilaron nos vistieron,

Rose era una de esas novias de revista esta preciosa,

Esme muy linda y emocionada, por la boda de su hijo, y Rose, mi vestido que decir muy hermoso,

todas estábamos listas, luego llego Jasper, me saludo ya que yo le abri la puerta brazo muy fuerte a su hermanada a Esme, y beso dulce y amorosamente, a Alice.

Rose, Jasper y Alice, se fueron en el carro de Alice;

Esme se fue conmigo en mi auto, llegamos a la iglesia esta muy bien arreglada,

Esme se despidió y entro a sentarse con Carlisle, pude ver a Emett dando vueltas por el altar estaba nervioso, pero en cuanto Esme le aviso que habíamos llegado, se le puso una sonrisa de bobo en la cara y tomo su lugar.

Alice nos aviso de la entrada, lo raro fue que no vi a Edward por ningún lado, bueno pues mejor así no tendría que entrar con el, sonó la marcha nupcial y Rose entro del brazo de Jasper, Alice tras ella llevando su cola después de contar 5 debía entrar yo,

cuando iba por 3 alguien me garro del brazo, sentí una corriente eléctrica pasando por mi brazo, me erizo la piel, y alguien que se acercaba a mi oído, _por casi no llego, tu debes ser Bella, yo soy Edward, tuve un inconveniente en el aeropuerto, pero vamos creo que es nuestro turno de entrar, _

tenia una voz seductora, era una voz hermosa yo estaba en shock, lo único que pude hacer es asentir, y entrar agarrada de su brazo, Emett vio a Edward y sonrió aun mas, el estaba contento de que su hermano haya llegado, entramos y nos colocamos, yo alado de Alice, del lado de Rose y Edward al lado de Jasper del lado de Emett,

cuando alce la mirada pude verlo, sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaron, su cabello color bronce medio despeinado, su piel blanca, con facciones pronunciadas, y tenia una sonrisa seductora, me miro a ver y me giño un ojo, yo desvié la mirada y me sonroje,

la ceremonia empezó, pero yo no me di cuenta de nada estaba absorta, recordando el roce de su piel y cuando estuvo cerca de mi su aroma inigualable, _Los declaro marido y mujer, Puede besar a la novia, _hay reaccione me tocaba salir nuevamente, del brazo de Edward,

la música sonó salieron los novios, Alice y Jasper, luego camine y Edward me tomo del brazo y caminamos a la salida, ahí me soltó y fue a felicitar y abrazar a Emett, yo a Rose, luego Edward fue interceptado por sus padre, y Alice que no lo habían visto hace mucho. Los novios se fueron en una limosina, Alice y Jasper en el carro de ella junto con Carlisle y Esme, yo había traído mi auto, me trepe en el cuando alguien golpeo mi ventana, baje el vidrio para encontrarme con la gloria, hay estaba Edward, pasando su mano por su cabello

_ah Bella parece que mi familia olvido que yo no traje auto, ya que vine directo del aeropuerto, y no se la dirección de donde __es la recepción, no se si tal vez tu podrías, hacerme el favor de llevarme ala recepción._

Claro no hay problema sube, y bueno puedo preguntar algo, _claro pregunta bella, bueno antes que nada déjame presentarme de forma correcta, _

_soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto, _yo soy Isabela, pero prefiero Bella, bueno algo me intriga si tu vuelo se retraso, como es que conseguiste vestirte a tiempo, _ah es que llame a Carlisle, y le dije que enviara con alguien del hotel mi traje al aeropuerto, y me vestí ahí, del hotel había un carro esperándome para traerme hasta la iglesia, pero del apuro, ni retire mis maletas, _si quieres podemos pasar por ellas antes de ir a la recepción, _enserio te lo agradecería, muchísimo, porque eso de andar sin ropa, para cambiarme luego, y si le digo a Alice incluso, para dormir va a querer vestirme como para revista _ja, ja, ja, si te creo si incluso a mi me hace usar una lencería muy escandalosa como esas de las revistas, oh lo siento, no debí decir eso, solo hable demás que vergüenza, trágame tierra ‹‹ como pude decir eso, rayos que torpe que eres Bella ›› me puse roja como un tomate, mientras el solo me vio con los ojos bien abiertos, y sonrió, -

- _bueno no creo que eso sea tan malo para tu novio, no_

_—_ No tengo novio, pero podemos hacer de cuenta que nunca dije nada de mi ropa interior si, plis.

_--- ok no te preocupes yo no le diré a nadie de tu lencería de revista ja, ja, ja, ja , opps, porque me pegas_

Por reírte en mi cara, ya chica ruda olvido el tema, ok, Ok mejor por ti a menos que quieras que te deje aquí en media calle, _no gracias ya entendí señorita. _

Mucho mejor por usted caballero.

Llegamos al aeropuerto el recogió sus maletas y regresamos al auto, fuimos en silencio, decidió, dejar las cosas en mi auto, ya que nos estábamos demorando para ir a la recepción ya había pasado una hora.

Cuando llegamos al lugar Edward bajo rápido y me abrió mi puerta, entramos al sitio sin darnos cuenta que íbamos cogidos de la mano, Emett se acerco a recibirnos, _yo pese que los novios eran los que llegaban después de una hora, eres pillín hermanito y tu Bells yo que pensé que ya te quedaban para monja, _Emett le gruñí, dándole un golpe e la cabeza_, _cuidado hermano que esta chica si que tiene carácter, le dijo Emett a Edward, el le respondió, _si ya me di cuenta de eso._

Me aleje de ellos, con el fin de ir a buscar a Jacob a quien no había saludado, y a preguntar a Alice cual seria mi mesa, _Bella , _me gire para encontrarme con Jacob, hola le dije, _hola _me respondió algo serio_, _le pregunte donde se sentaba, y me enseño una mesa donde estaban unos cuantos profesores de Emett y Rose, y otros amigos en común de la universidad.

_Y que tal la noche me pregunto Jake, _genial le respondí, _si claro me dijo y se fue_, estaba muy extraño, pero bueno al fin pude ver a Alice, ella me llamo.

_Hola Bella donde estabas, te estaba buscando por todas partes, pensé que ya te habías ido a casa, ya me estaba enojando, Bella, porque tardaste tanto_.

Tuve que traer a tu hermano, ya que ustedes se fueron y olvidaron traerlo y lo lleve a ver sus maletas al aeropuerto, le conté a Alice todo y ella después me arrastro para mostrarme su lugar, era en la mesa de ellos estaban Emett y Rose, aun lado Esme y Carlisle, al otro Jasper y Alice y en otro lado Edward y yo..

No Alice no creo esa mesa es de la familia tal vez me deba sentar en otro lado,

_Ay Bella no empieces, cuantas veces debemos decirte que tu eres parte de la familia, padres díganle a Bella que se siente con nosotros,_

_ella cree que no debería porque no es de la familia. _

_Cariño siéntate con nosotros, me dijo Esme tu debes gravarte que eres parte de nuestra familia._

Vamos Bella soy la novia y estoy embarazada a si que no debes necearme, siéntate con nosotros, tu eres parte de mi familia también, me dijo Rose, yo asentí y les sonreí, gracias de verdad los quiero mucho les dije, sentándome en mi puesto.

La fiesta fue muy linda, los novios bailaron, yo baile, con todos los Cullen Emett, incluso Edward que cuando estaba bailando con Jacob, pidió bailar conmigo, a la hora de irse los novios, Alice atrapo el ramo de la novia, y se vio y beso con Jasper, _eso me huele a boda en camino me dijo Edward que estaba cerca mío,_ Eso parece le respondí ellos se quieren muchísimo.

Esme se acerco a despedirse junto con Carlisle, ya que se iban de regreso a Forks ya que Carlisle tenía asuntos que resolver a l día siguiente, Edward se despidió, y fue a hablar con Jasper, luego lo vi que iba a una mesa a hablar en privado con sus padres, ellos tenían una cara de desconcierto, alegría, Esme le sonrió a su hijo, y se paro abrazarlo, al igual que Carlisle, luego estos se fueron, cuando me di cuenta Alice, ya no estaba por ningún sitios, tampoco Jasper, la llame por celular,

Alice donde estas,

_oh, Bella olvide avisarte, vine a traer a mis padres a recoger las maletas al hotel, a cancelar la suite, y a llevarlos al aeropuerto, luego me iré con Jasper a casa de Rose, así que no me esperes, bay, _

pero Alice ni siquiera me dejo hablar creo, que de nuevo se olvidaron de Edward,ahhhhgggr_._


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

BELLA POV

Me fui a sentarme, a mi mesa vacía, y me tome unas copas de vino, champagne, para despejarme un poco, no se como pero después me sentía feliz, creo que baile con varias personas, y claro siempre con una copa de lo que sea en la mano, creo que tome hasta una mezcla de Whisky, vino y Champagne, después sentí que era arrastrada por alguien pero yo estaba desconectada de mi cuerpo, solo sentí mis ojos pesados, y me dormí.

Edward Pov Venia en el avión, pensando en como había cambiado mi vida de un momento a otro, recordaba el día que recibí la visita de un agente del gobierno de mi país me ofrecieron regresar a trabajar a Estados unidos, así que acepte, sin pensarlo mucho, ya que estaba decepcionado, mi ex novia Sara, me había dejado, bueno la verdad es que casi no nos veíamos, yo no tenia tiempo por el trabajo, y cuando lo tenia, ella no,

_te dejo Edward Cullen, ni siquiera pasamos tiempo juntos, necesito alguien que me haga sentir una mujer completa, yo ando con otro desde hace una semana después que empecé a salir contigo ah perdón hablar contigo por que según recuerdo solo hemos salido 2 veces en tres meses,_

la verdad ella tenia razón, yo estaba decepcionado, pero de mi había dejado de lado a mi familia, me había olvidado, de ellos, mi vuelo se había retrasado, llame a Carlisle antes de salir, en el avión para queme envié el traje al aeropuerto, seria el colmo que ni siquiera alcance a llegar a la boda de mi hermano, todo por querer perfección en vez de haber viajado con Jazz el día anterior, decidí quedarme a verificar personalmente la venta de mi departamento, debí haber dejado todo a una inmobiliaria y que luego me depositen pero ya era muy tarde, recibí un email de Jazz,

_Ed tu papa me conto lo de tu vuelo, ya vez eso te pasa por necio, pero bueno, _

_Alice dejo listo tu traje, te será enviado al aeropuerto y un carro te llevara a la iglesia, cuando llegues tu entraras después de mi junto con Bella, la amiga de la familia, bueno por si tu no la recuerdas has hablado hasta con ella, bueno espero que hagas todo bien , por el bien de u familia._

Claro que me acordaba de Bella, cada que llamaba a casa ella estaba ahí, incluso pasa mas tiempo con mi familia que yo, creo que era una chica medio simpática a y con lentes aunque no la he visto mas que en una foto de hace mas de 6 años, como se supone que debo reconocerla, ojala y nos sea como esas chicas superficiales, que he conocido aquí en Londres, ya se le escribiré un email a Jasper,

== hey Jazz como voy a reconocer a la muchacha, me puedes enviar una seña o algo==

== _Después de 10 minutos recibí un correo de el -_

_--tienes razón Edward, pero recuerda es Bella, no muchacha, adjunto te envió una foto, bay. _

_Ah y no seas grosero con ella, recuerda que tu familia la quiere mucho.---_

_-_ Abrí el archivo para ver la foto, y me deslumbro, era linda, muy linda, hacia derecho a su nombra era Bella, aunque en esa foto tenia los lentes y el cabello recogido en una coleta, era muy sencilla, sus labios rojos y carnosos, sus ojos expresivos, y color chocolate, a pesar de ser vistos por medio de una fotos, su piel era delicada y blanca, ya estaba ansioso por conocerla en persona.

Llegue al aeropuerto me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y fui a la iglesia, y justo vi la figura de una chica a la entrada

supe que era Bella, por que vi a mi hermana Alice entrar antes que ella, la agarre del brazo, le dije quien era y entramos justo a tiempo en la iglesia, ella desprendía un ahora increíble, a fresas, su piel era blanca, tersa y delicada, al entrar nos colocamos según nos había anunciado Alice, mi familia estaba muy contenta de que haya podido llegar, le sonreí a Emett para demostrarle lo feliz que era por que el se estaba casando, luego de la ceremonia, me di cuenta que mi familia se había ido dejándome ahí, bueno me lo merecía, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, ahhhff, cuando salía me encontré, con que Bella estaba entrando en su auto, toque su ventana, y ella se sorprendió un poco al verme ahí, Ah Bella parece que mi familia olvido que yo no traje auto, ya que vine directo del aeropuerto, y no se la dirección de donde es la recepción, no se si tal vez tu podrías, hacerme el favor de llevarme ala recepción, no sabia como era su personalidad asi que estaba un poco nervioso por su reacción.

_Claro no hay problema sube, y bueno puedo preguntar algo_

Claro pregunta bella, bueno antes que nada déjame presentarme de forma correcta, soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto

- _yo soy Isabela, pero prefiero Bella, bueno algo me intriga si tu vuelo se retraso,_

_ como es que conseguiste vestirte a tiempo, _ Ah es que llame a Carlisle, y le dije que enviara con alguien del hotel mi traje al aeropuerto, y me vestí ahí,

del hotel había un carro esperándome para traerme hasta la iglesia, pero del apuro, ni retire mis maletas_,_ _Si quieres podemos pasar por ellas antes de ir a la recepción, _ Enserio te lo agradecería, muchísimo, porque eso de andar sin ropa, para cambiarme luego, y si le digo a Alice incluso, para dormir va a querer vestirme como para revista-

En verdad no quería estar en las manos de mi hermana _ja, ja, ja,_

_ si te creo si incluso a mi me hace usar una lencería muy escandalosa como esas de las revistas, oh lo siento, no debí decir eso, solo hable demás que vergüenza, trágame tierra _

Esta chica si que era única, me encantaba ella se puso roja como un tomate, solo la vi y sonreí imaginándomela bueno no creo que eso sea tan malo para tu novio, no—

_No tengo novio, pero podemos hacer de cuenta que nunca dije nada de mi ropa interior si, plis._ --

- ok no te preocupes yo no le diré a nadie de tu lencería de revista ja, ja, ja, ja , opps, porque me pegas 

_Por reírte en mi cara,_

Ya chica ruda olvido el tema, ok

_Ok mejor por ti a menos que quieras que te deje aquí en media calle, _ No gracias ya entendí señorita_. _

Ella tenia razón si quería me podría dejar aquí así que mejor di por terminado el tema 

_Mucho mejor por usted caballero._

Llegamos al aeropuerto el recogí mis maletas y regresamos al auto, fuimos en silencio, decidió, deje las cosas en mi auto, ya que nos estábamos demorando para ir a la recepción.

Cuando llegamos me porte como el caballero que soy y le abri la puerta, entramos al sitio cogidos de la mano, Emett se acerco a recibirnos, yo pese que los novios eran los que llegaban después de una hora, eres pillín hermanito y tu Bells yo que pensé que ya te quedaban para monja, cuidado hermano que esta chica si que tiene carácter me dijo Emett si ya me di cuenta de eso le respondí.

_No Alice no creo esa mesa es de la familia tal vez me deba sentar en otro lado le dijo Bella_

_Ay Bella no empieces, cuantas veces debemos decirte que tu eres parte de la familia, padres díganle a Bella que se siente con nosotros, ella cree que no debería porque no es de la familia._

_Cariño siéntate con nosotros, le dijo mi mama tu debes gravarte que eres parte de nuestra familia._ _Vamos Bella soy la novia y estoy embarazada a si que no debes necearme, siéntate con nosotros, tu eres parte de mi familia también, dijo Rose,_

Bella solo sonrió, _gracias de verdad los quiero mucho_ dijo_ Bella, _luego se sentó junto a mi lado.

La fiesta transcurrió con todas las tradiciones los novios bailaron, yo baile, con las mujeres de mi familia.

Me fui a sentar un rato estaba muy hambriento no había comido nada en todo el día, cuando estaba disfrutando de unos bocaditos, vi a Bella estaba bailando con un tipo que la miraba como si fuera de su propiedad, ahora que recordaba cuando llegamos el me miro con una cara de quererme matar.

Así que decidí ir a bailar con ella, el chico me la cedió a regañadientes, después pasamos el resto de la fiesta conversando cuando tiraron el ramo Alice lo agarro, Jasper me había comentado que iba a pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana. Eso me huele a boda en camino _Eso parece respondió, ellos se quieren muchísimo. _

Los novios se fueron a su luna de miel, mis padres debían irse debido a una reunión de trabajo, me aleje un poco para hablar con ellos, mi mama me pidió que recogiera unos papeles que debían entregarme, los dueños del local y que recogiera un cheque que se había dado de garantía, acepte hacer el favor, bueno fui obligado por mi madre y a ella quien le dice no, luego llego la hora de darle la gran noticia, mis padres se pusieron contentos, me recomendaron que me quede en el apartamento que teníamos en esta ciudad, donde vivía Alice y Emett, aunque me dijo que el hace algún tiempo ya vivía con Rose, asi que me imagine que Alice no tendría problema en aceptarme unos días, o mas total el depa era de mis padres, yo casi nunca acepte nada de parte de ellos pero esta seria una excepción, después de hacer todo lo que mi madre me pidió.

Fui a ver a Bella por mis maletas y para pedirle, si me podría acercar hasta casa de Alice, ya que era muy tarde para tomar un taxi, a y claro en su auto estaban mis maletas, la busque por todos lados pero nada, hasta que la vi,

casi se me salen los ojos estaba bailando,

con un tipo de una manera demasiado sensual para ser legal, bueno por lo visto Bella era toda una caja de sorpresas, no era tan mojigata como creía, la vi por un rato y me fije que estaba bebiendo demasiado, luego se fue a sentar de seguro su actitud era por que estaba borracha, me toco ir a buscarla, cuando se iba a tomar otra copa la agarre del vaso,

después de todo mi familia la quería y yo debía cuidarla, la arrime a mi y la lleve hasta su auto tome su bolso, y busque las llaves yo solo, ya que la muchacha se había dormido, si en verdad me llamaba la atención era simpatica, pero yo no podía ni fijarme en ella ni en nadie, mi vida era demasiado complicada aunque un poco de acción no le hace mal a nadie, abri el auto y la recosté en el asiento de atrás,

pose mi blackberry con la dirección que me había dado mi madre y logramos llegar,

la baje del auto y pedi la ayoda de un conserje del edificio para que lleve las maletas, le anuncie que era de la familia Cullen para que me dejara de ver raro, quien sabe que habrá pensado viendo, como llevaba a Bella y era notorio que lla no estaba conciente, bueno en realidad si hubiera, querido hacer lo que el se estuviera imaginando con Bella tan cerca de mi cuerpo era difícil controlarme, pero nada qu una ducha de agua fría pudiera solucionar, debía recordar que ella era como de la familia y uno no se acuesta con la familia,

calma Edward ya no pienses mas en eso, subi en el elevador, entra en la casa, el conserje dejo las maletas y se fue, el cansancio ya me estaba pasando factura, después de varias horas de vuelo, la boda, y tanta cosa ya tenia mucho sueño y no daba para mas traS eso cargar a Bella,

aunque a decir verdad no pesaba era muy liviana, y con el vestido que tenia, y suscurvas,

basta, Cullen enfria la mente, encontré una habitación abierta,

me sorprendi al ver que había una foto de ella, y dos personas mas sus padres al parecer, pero lo deje pasar, supuse que Era el cuarto de Alice y que tenia una foto de su gran amiga y que tampoco se molestaría por dejar a Bella durmiendo aqui, la recosté, en la cama le saque los zapatos, que eran una arma mortal, las alhajas,

me debati entra si sacarle el vestido o no, seria muy incomodo dormir con el al diablo,

como ella estaba boca abajo, su cabello se lo afloje ya que aparte de la jaqueca por los tragos de mas no seria necesario añadir dormir con ese peinado tan tensado, me imagino que obra de Alice, baje mi mano, por su cabello su nuca su espalda, baje su cierre del vestido,

iba bajando su cierre pude ver su lencería eso si iba a ser demasiado para mi y si después ella se veía sin su vestido y pensaba mal de mi,

oh, no, no mejor subí el cierre y la arrope hasta el cuello, estaba muy cansado, me senté un rato a su lado sintiendo como mis parpado se ponían pesados y se cerraban.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

BELLA POV

Todo fue muy extraño recordaba sentir que alguien me cargaba, me acostaba, me desvestía, oh no mi mente empezó a reacciona coherentemente, me sentí en una cama me toque el cuerpo y si tenia ropa eso si era un alivio, a lo mejor fue un sueño, un momento, como llegue aquí yo recuerdo, estar en la boda y nada mas, fui tratando de abrir mis ojos y enfocar, me sentía muy acalorada, me trate de levantar, pero estaba con una jaqueca terrible, así que caí de golpe hacia la cama, y entre en pánico, cuando sentí debajo, un brazo y un _auch _de alguien que era un hombre, cerré los ojos y trate de abrirlos nuevamente para despertarme de esta pesadilla, pero nada, pensé rápido y extendí mi mano hacia mi mesita de noche, y agarre el porta retrato, que estaba ahí, era una de madera con una foto con mis padres, todo lo hice en cuestión de segundos, lo agarre y lo tire con la mayor fuerza que pude, dando en el estomago del hombre que estaba en mi cama me pare rápidamente y para verle la cara, pero este tenia una almohada sobre el rostro, después de.

_Maldición Bella que te pasa porque me golpeas,_

Pude ver a un Edward muy adolorido y vestido aun con el pantalón de tela, la camisa de anoche y los dos primeros botones desabrochados, la corbata aun colgando, estaba en medias, y se veía realmente sexy, como es que un hombre incluso recién levantado y todo desarreglado podía verse tan sexy, pero un momento que hacia el aquí.

_Oye estas loca casi me dejaste sin aire, uno ayudándote para que no durmieras tirada quien sabe donde y así me pagas, claro eso me pasa por querer ser bueno, con "Bella", cuídala Edward ella es de la familia me dijo mi madre, pero si supiera los golpes que das, no se preocuparía tanto por ti._

El tipo estaba chiflado se puso a dar un monologo, oye Edward lo siento, eso solo que me asuste, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado en la boda de Rose,

y estaba muy sola, bebi oh oh creo que bebi de mas,

bueno como te digo yo no soy muy compatible con el licor, 

_Si ya me di cuenta de eso, ayer te traje, ya que Alice se fue a dejar a mis padres al aeropuerto, y un momento ella debía de haber regresado, tendre que tener una charla seria con ella, y Jasper, ella es muy joven para pasar la noche fuera, ya hablaremos seriamente, cuando regrese._

Hey Edward le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, ella es lo suficiente grandecita para saber que hace, y Jasper la cuida y la ama, asi que deja el papel de hermano sobreprotector, y termina de contarme que paso anoche,

_Bueno, te traje ya no podias ni estar de pie sin ayuda, te acoste en la cama de Alice y me sente un momento, pero como estaba demasiado cansado, creo que me he quedado dormido._

Ah gracias le respondi, y disculpa las molestias, le dije, un momento cama de Alice porque el creria que esta era la cama de Alice, no quise quedarme con la curiosidad, Oye Edward, puedo tutearte no, el asintió y yo proseguí, porque crees que este es el cuarto de Alice.

_Ah bueno, y de quien mas no creo que Emett tuviera una foto tuye en su comoda, pero Alice si, asi que ya._

Es que el no sabria que yo vivía con Alice,

-mira Edward por lo visto tu no sabes que yo vivo aquí con Alice le dije, el me miro de forma interrogativa, sorprendido, aunque frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Que sucede le pregunte.

- _Es solo que no lo sabia, y bueno mi madre no me comento nada añoche cuando me ofreció quedarme adormir aquí con Alice, bueno en si ayer recién me entere que Emett ya no vive aquí, tal parece que tendré que buscar donde quedarme o pedirle a Jazz que me acepte en su departamento por un tiempo._

Oh-

fue lo único que pude decir, un momento había dicho un tiempo, yo crei que el se iba a ir enseguida, bueno al parecer Edward no era lo que pensaba y alo mejor s iba a quedar mas tiempo con su hermana Alice, o iria a donde sus padre unos días.

No te preocupes Edward, la verdad es que si estoy aquí viviendo es mas por Alice, no me ido aparte para no estar sola, pero esta es tu casa y es tu derecho quedarte, yo me ire esta tarde, a un hotel, hasta conseguir un departamento, se lo dige tranquila era la verdad.-

_Oh no, no, Bella yo no podría aceptar eso, creo que tu pasas mas tiempo con mi familia que yo y es justo que te quedes aquí._ No Edward yo no estaría tranquila y después de golpearte de verdad lo siento.-

_No hay culpa sin sangre pero ya se después solucionamos ese problema aunque puede que te perdone lo del golpe si preparas el desayuno, que te parece la verdad es que ayer en la fiesta comi casi nada, mejor dicho en todo el dia solo comi lo de la fiesta, casi nada._

Trato, primero me cambio este vestido, tu puedes ducharte en el cuarto de Alice, ahí ahí toallas, el asintió, y se dirigió a donde le indique, mientras yo cerre el cuarto me desvestí, busque una toalla unas ropas comodas que se habían salvado de la inspección de alice, un short y una playera roja, me vi en el espejo del baño y casi me muero del susto, tenia el cabello hecho una maraña, mis ojos manchados, estaba hecha un lio, me duche y Sali a preparar el desayuno, tenia tiempo que no entraba a la cocina, ya que siempre comia fuera, por mi horario de trabajo, y llegaba muy cansada como para preparar algo sano de cenar, preferia alguna cosa que pudiera comprar el la calle de regreso casa, heci un jugo de naranja, unas tostadas, café bien cargado, y unos huevos revueltos.

Edward salió y de sayunamos como si fueramos amigos con mucha confianza, claro pero el tenia la malísima costumbre de tomar comida de otros platos, aunque según el con gente de confianza, prácticamente se termino mis huevos revueltos, lo único que pude hacer fue golpearle la mano, para tratar de rescatar algo pero fue en vano.

Hey son mis huevos le reclame-

_Ed: Ya no sufras, Bella asi aprovechas en hacer dieta_

me estas diciendo gorda-

_Ed: No solo que, como la mayoría de las chicas come poco para mantener su figura, te estoy ayudando._

Le tire una servilleta, yo no soy ese tipo de chica tonta y superficial, le grite, ya me estaba sacano de mis casillas.

_Ed: hay ya dice, si todas son iguales, bueno tal vez tienes razón las chicas lindas no se pasan golpeando y agrediendo a la gente._

Uhgr tarado, le grite ahora te atreves a decirme fea, tu eres un estúpido arrogante, que solo piensa en si mismo y se olvida de su familia.-


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

BELLA POV

El hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño, Sali de ahí me encerre en mi cuarto y empece a empacar.

A los diez minutos golpearon la puerta.

Que quieres-

_Responder a lo que me dijiste_ me vas a pedir disculpa_-_

_Ábreme la puerta, si._

A lo que abri la puerta es tarado me echo agua fría enciama, estaba loco y sin duda era familia de Alice.

Ah pero si pensó que esto se iba a quedar asi estaba muy equivocado, le iba a tirar la puerta en la cara, pero me jalo y dio la toalla que traia en el hombro.

Yo lo mire con una mirada de odio

_Mira Bella tu tienes parte de culpa, me ofendiste, acusándome con que no pienso en mi familia, tu no sabes lo que dices, ni tienes la mas mínima idea si estoy lejos de ellos es por que los quiero, y sobre lo otro, yo pienso que si eres una chica linda, solo esta bromeando contigo pero veo que todo te lo tomas muy enserio, pero bueno en todo caso lo siento._

yo también lo siento Edward no debi acusarte, sobre tu relación con tu familia, es solo que tengo jaqueca y eso me pone de mal humor-

_Listo entonces, amigos de nuevo y como si nada hubiera pasado._

A, bueno amigos de nuevo, pero aun no estamos a mano-

me miro confundido,

_a que te refieres, me dijo_ y pum luego le eche encima el resto del jugo que había en la jarra, incluso con los cubos de hielo y todo.

Ahora si estamos a mano le dije, y me di la vuelta caminando hacia mi cuarto tratando de controlar mi risa.

EDWARD POV

No pude evitar reírme, esta chica era única, aunque yo le echo solo agua y ella jugo, de haber sido otra persona si la hubiera matado, pero no se con ella era diferente, era yo mismo.

Si Bella a mano Recogí todos los platos y limpie el piso donde se había derramado algo de jugo, me cambie y me senté a esperar a Alice, esta siendo egoísta de mi parte, al entablar una amistad con Bella, la estaba poniendo en peligro, debía poner una barrera como con mi familia.

Eran las 2 y Alice no aparecía, me preocupaba un poco el hecho de que Jazz este con ella, pero por su seguridad, yo sabia que el la amaba, pero nuestra trabajo era riesgoso, aunque cuando hable con el sobre eso, me aseguro, que el tenia un plan, iba a trabajar quizá un mes y luego se haría el torpe, para que lo trasfieran a otra are, no tan restringida como esta.

Bella POV

Escuche la puerta de la entrada, Salí a ver ya que de seguro era Alice llegando.

_Bella hola, estoy tan feliz Jasper vino para quedarse a vivir aquí, ya tiene también un trabajo y todo, y mira!!!!_

Me extendió su mano y vi un lindo anillo de compromiso oh Alice es precioso, grite, dimos brincos por la sala como locas yo estaba muy feliz por mi amiga.

Después de escuchar una risita, me gire para ver a un Edward muy divertido por nuestro baile de alegría improvisado. 

_Oh hermano, _Alice corrió a abrazar a su hermano le conto de su compromiso y el la felicito.

_Bueno Alice yo se que Jasper te ama y tu a el y se que serán muy felices, pero, quisiera saber que horas son estas de llegar a casa._

Yo me reí ante su comentario y Alice rodo los ojos y le saco la lengua. 

_Hay hermano, no seas sobre protector, Jasper es mi prometido, y no es la primera vez que paso fuera._

_Hey Alice no quiero mas información, dijo Edward sacudiendo su cabeza._

_Bueno, hermano, es mas tu vives lejos como según tu me vas a cuidar._

_Querida hermanita, pues ya no vivo lejos, yo fui trasferido a esta cuidad y es permanente, voy a vivir aquí. _

_Dijo Edward apuntando de manera divertida a su hermana._

Hablando de eso chicos, si me disculpan debo terminar de empacar les dije. 

_Como que empacar Bells de que interrogo Alice_

Tu hermano va a vivir aquí en la ciudad, es justo que se quede en este departamento y yo le de la habitación y me vaya a otro lugar.

_No lo permito, ya te dije, que me iré yo, estaré en el departamento de Jasper unos días hasta conseguir un departamento para mi. _

_Insistió Edward_

Que no Edward

_Que si Bella_

Ambos nos volteamos al escuchar a una Alice muerta de risa.

_Hay tontitos ambos se pueden quedar por si no se han dado cuenta este departamento tiene varias habitaciones,_

_ Edward hay una que ya es tuya, solo falta acomodar unas cuantas cosas,_

_ tu sabes mis padre siempre piensan en todo, y compraron este departamento con 5 habitaciones, una para cada uno incluida Bella y la otra que era para visitas yo la use como salón de televisión, por eso ellos tuvieron que irse a un Hotel _

_pero no se quejaron ya que según no querían incomodarnos._

_Bueno hermana, gracias aunque será momentáneo, tu sabes que me gusta tener lo mio propio._

_Si Ed, lo que digas._

Salí de ahí y me fui a dormir necesitaba estar con energía para mañana empesar con mi nuevo trabajo.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

EDWARD POV

Fui a visitar a Jasper llegue con las indicaciones que me dio Alice me fui caminando ya que solo era a tres cuadras de aquí.

Hola Jasper veo que te has olvidado, de que tienes un amigo, le dije con fingida pena

El solo se rio y me invito una cerveza, bueno Eddy que puedo decir, cuando estoy con Alice no tengo noción del tiempo y me olvido de los demás.

Yo bufe Hey recuerda que es mi hermanita de la que hablar y por cierto felicitaciones por el compromiso y cuando es la boda,

_en 2 meses Alice y yo nos casaremos, en Forks en la casa de tus padres._

Oh que bueno por ustedes, aunque no pensé que se fueran a casar tan pronto conociendo a Alice creí que se tomaría, un año en planear su boda.

_Bueno pues Alice la viene planeando desde que nos hicimos novios, ya sabes como es ella._

He si eso si es muy Alice, ja, ja, ja.

Oye hermano te venia a decir si me puedes llevar mañana al trabajo, ya que mi bebe llega recién por la tarde.

Huich Ed no se como puedes estar tan enamorado de un auto.

No es solo un auto es un volvo.

_No te preocupes yo te llevo mañana, y si tu auto no ha llegado aun te paso recogiendo._

Como que me pasas recogiendo acaso te olvidas que trabajamos en el mismo sitio.

_Ah me había olvidado decirte, conocí a alguien que era cercano al director encargado del centro de investigaciones donde vas a trabajar, bueno esta persona la conocí por Alice me lo presento en la Boda, mas bien era un amigo de Bella y los chicos o algo así, aunque ellos no saben donde trabaja, todo fue coincidencia, cuando nos presentaron el reconoció mi nombre, ya que el director le había comentado que yo no era de este país pero me había logrado tener en su equipo, ya que como sabes mis padres si eran de aquí Estados Unidos, bueno en fin este chico, logro convencer al director, y me llamo esta mañana a decir, que desde mañana soy catedrático en la universidad del gobierno que hay en esta ciudad, me felicito, por pensar primero en el bienestar de la mujer que amo, y que no me preocupara, y si en algún momento cambiara de opinión y quisiera ser parte del equipo le avise._

_Así que; que te parece Ed._

Así que un amigo de los chicos, yo alejándome de mi familia para no ponerlos en riesgo y ellos tienen un amigo, que no les conviene.

_Hay Edward no seas exagerado._

Bueno Jasper que te puedo decir estoy muy feliz por ti y por que mi hermana estará segura, aunque ahora estaré, solo no tendré a gran compañero de trabajo.

Y me será mas difícil hacer yo solo los proyectos que teníamos, recuerdas.

_No te preocupes Edward, te aseguro que en el instituto cuentan con gente muy capacitada e innovadora, algunos son jóvenes, según me comento el Director. _

_Y si algún momento necesitas mi ayuda pues cuenta conmigo._

_ Tú sabes que yo soy muy discreto._

Claro Jazz, bueno ya es tarde nos vemos mañana.

Llegue a mi casa, y no había nadie por ahí de seguro ya estaban durmiendo aunque eran las 10pm bueno las chicas siempre duermen temprano.

Iba a desempacar y acomodar mi ropa y las maletas estaban vacias, de seguroobra de Alice y así fue en el armario estaba mi ropa y un poco mas de ropa nueva, bueno debía agradecer a Alice ya que siempre gracias a ella me he vestido bien.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

BELLA POV

Estaba lista para irme a trabajar, con un conjunto nuevo un moño medio flojo y con mi bolso, mi laptop y mi bata de trabajo.

Salí a desayunar y ahí estaba Edward vestido como un modelo de revista,

_Hola Bella te vas a trabajar, _ Si, y tu ya empiezan a trabajar hoy, y en que trabajas Algo similar a lo que hace mi padre, investigación y esas cosas que tienen que ver con la medicina, y tú, me pregunto, parecía que quería cambiar de tema.

Yo, en algo parecido le dije de modo tajante me tome un vaso de jugo y me fui, ya que era mala para mentir y como no podía decir donde trabajo en realidad.

Me instale en mi nueva oficina, en la sala de conferencias nos informaron que ahora iba a ver un integrante menos, pero que por el momento no habría inconvenientes con eso, que el chico que venia de Londres se estaba instalando en su oficina y en breve estaría con nosotros,

El Directos pidió ayuda para ir a traer unos folletos y yo me ofrecí, ya de regreso fui entregando los folletos a mis colegas, quedaban dos uno para mi y el otro para el nuevo, bueno en si todos éramos nuevos.

Estaba entretenida leyendo el mío cuando le entregue el folleto al Doctor, que recién llegaba, me desconcerté al escuchar un Gracias de una voz que se me hacia muy familiar, levante mi mirada para verlo, y ahí estaba Edward Cullen, el también parecía desconcertado, me miro a ver dando a entender que hiciéramos como que no nos conocíamos, y yo lo vi igual, al parecer pensábamos igual que no era conveniente que supieran que éramos conocidos.

La reunión empezó y vi llegar a mi amigo Jake, el me hizo un guiño disimuladamente, en forma de saludo, después de que nos explicaran, nuestros respectivos cargos y tareas, nos dijeron que podíamos emprender nuestros propios proyectos, pero debían ser en grupo de dos, que cada quien ya tenia asignada la pareja, nos explicaron que Jake era asistente del director y cualquier duda, si no podíamos encontrarnos con el que se lo digamos a Jake y el se lo transmitiría.

Nos dieron un recorrido por el lugar por el laboratorio central era increíble, luego ya fuimos a empezar a trabajar en las oficinas, todos iban entrando en sus oficinas y se les iba informando quien iba a ser su compañero de grupo y justo las oficinas de los integrante de cada grupo iban juntas y conectadas por una puerta interior, según para que puedan trabajar cómodamente.

_Bueno doctora Swan y doctor Cullen ustedes van a formar grupo, estuve revisando dos proyectos y los dos tienen ideas muy parecidas, he tenido muy buenas referencias de ambos, espero no me decepcionen._

Edward me miro a ver peo no dijo nada, luego entro a so oficina y yo a la mia.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

BELLA POV

Estaba en mi oficina ya acomodando mis pocas cosas en ella, prendí mi laptop, dispuesta a empezar con mi nuevo trabajo, y de repente, Edward apareció y se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio, tenía una cara de enojo total. 

_Bella me podrías decir que se supone que haces aquí._

No es obvio lo mismo que tu trabajo aquí. 

_Mira Bella yo me he alejado de mi familia todo este tiempo por protegerlos mi trabajo en Londres era similar a este incluso, con mas riesgos para exponer a mi familia, tuve que alejarme de ellos y tu aquí exponiéndolos, no te das cuenta que si alguien, que no sea precisamente de este instituto se interesa en tu trabajo, la única forma de obtener algo de ti va hacer por medio de las personas que te rodean, en este caso mi familia ya que tu tienes un vinculo fuerte con ellos, los pueden lastimar por tu culpa._

Edward, escúchame yo nunca pondría en riesgo a los Cullen yo los quiero como mi familia, incluso trate de mudarme pero tu no lo permitiste, _Tú no los quieres, sino no los pusieras en peligro._

Eso no es así, es mas no te preocupes esta misma noche me largo de tu casa. Estaba muy molesta como se atrevía a decir eso, pero tenia razón, trate de calmarme para volver hablar.

Lo siento Edward es solo que me altere, nunca imagine que el riesgo de este trabajo fuera tan alto, ahora puedo entender tu actitud hacia tu familia, mira de verdad yo no sabia, que era un peligro tenerlos tan cerca, te prometo que esta noche me voy del departamento, yo misma no me perdonaría si les sucede algo por mi culpa ni a ellos ni a mis padres.

_Tienes razón Bella tu no sabias del riesgo en si, y discúlpame a mi por tratarte de esta manera, es solo que no supe como reaccionar al enterarme que tu estabas trabajando aquí, y de verdad no debes cambiarte de departamento, he sido muy hipócrita cuando yo mismo vivo ahí y también he venido a establecer nuevamente contacto con mi familia, en realidad aquí en Estados Unidos no hay ni la cuarta parte del riesgo que había cuando trabajaba en Londres, por eso decidi venir aquí, lo siento en verdad solo es que exagere las cosas._

Esta bien Edward no hay problema, parece que no podemos pasar mucho juntos si no es peleando. 

_Si, pero eso debe cambiar ahora que trabajaremos juntos, en parte me alegra, poder tener alguien con quien hablar de trabajo fuera de aquí, alguien que sea mi amiga, así como era con Jasper._

Ahora entiendo Jazz era el otro integrante que iba a venir, pero que paso por que no vino.

_Bueno el quería salir de todo esto, para estar tranquilo con Alice y consiguió que lo transfieran ahora es catedrático de universidad._

Guau que bien por el. 

_Hola Bella, _

Hola Jake, como así por mi oficina

_Bueno es que quería darte la bienvenida pero veo que estas ocupada._

_ Me dijo en un tono mas serio y viendo hacia Edward._

Jake, este es el doctor Edward Cullen, es hermano de Alice y Emett Edward este es Jacob, un amigo mío y de los chicos, el estuvo en la boda de rose, no se si lo recuerdas. 

_Mucho gusto, saludo Edward de manera formal a Jacob, u extendiendo su mano_ _Si claro igualmente, respondió Jacob apretando la mano de Edward._

Bueno Bella los dejo para que trabajen, se fue recalcando mucho la ultima palabra. 

_Así que el también se junta con mi familia, vaya yo ame alejo de ellos y ellos se juntan con otros dos, ja, ja, ja._

Al parecer Edward ya se le había pasado el enojo y estaba tranquilo.

Nos dispusimos a trabajar aunque para mi fue muy difícil concentrarme teniendo tan cerca al chico sexy, incluso con su bata de trabajo, a pesar de los químicos que usábamos, podía sentir su aroma era tan varonil, la verdad no se como voy a resistir el tenerlo tan cerca.

_Bueno Bella creo que ya es hora de ir almorzar, vamos te invito, pero tu elije el lugar yo no conozco ninguno todavía._

Bueno hay uno de comida italiana que me fascina, que tal si vamos ahí _Me parece bien a mi también me gusta la comida italiana._

Fuimos a almorzar, conversaos, de nuestros antiguos trabajos, de la universidad, yo en ratos me quedaba embobada viendo sus labios, viéndolo comer es que era tan perfecto.

Pago la cuenta y regresamos el me pidió conducir según para así conocer bien el camino para cuando llegue su auto.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

BELLA POV

Así pasaron casi dos semanas, ya era día viernes entre demasiado trabajo, pero a mi me encantaba y mas si era con Edward, almorzábamos juntos, nos iba bien el director estaba satisfecho con nuestro trabajo.

A Jacob no lo veía mucho, aunque cuando estaba con Edward se comportaba muy extraño, pero bueno, había recibido una llamada de mi padre, diciendo que lo tenia muy abandonado, asi que le prometi ir a visitarlo ese fin de semana, aunque tuviera que tomar un vuelo de madrugada y regresar directo al trabajo el lunes. 

_Hola Edward, sabes mañana voy a viajar a For_ks a visitar a mi padre asi que tal vez no tenga tiempo para ir almorzar contigo, debo terminar todo hoy para o tener que venir mañana aquí.

_Bella me pregunto si te molestaría que te acompañe, asi también yo visito a mis padres,_

_Hoy podemos trabajar hastatarde juntos y terminamos mas rápido, aunque tengamos que saltarnos el almuerzo_

En serio Edward, gracias por ayudarme y no, no me molesta viajar contigo.

Ese dia terminamos saliendo cerca de las 2 de la mañana hacia el departamento.

Cuando el habrio la puerta me cedió el paso, _Bueno hasta mañana Bella, recuerda que salimos temprano, _ Aja si lo reuerdo pondré la alarma, nos vemos por la mañana.

Cuando íbamos a vanzar a nuestras habitaciones e prendió la luz de la sala, y aho estaba Alice viendomes con una expresión de curiosidad en su rosto. 

_Hola chicos asi que ahora llegan juntos a esta hora del "trabajo" dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos._

Hola amiga, como estas bien si yo también claro. 

_Bueno si no me quieren contar sus cosas no se preocupen yop las averiguare._

_Ahí hermanita estas loca y puedo saber como asi despierta a esta hora, es que te has peleado con Jasper que has decidido venir a dormir a casa._

_ Le dijo Edward a Alice_ Ella le respondió sacándole la lengua.

_Nada que ver Eddy, si estoy despierta esperándolos es para avisarles que mañana viajamos todos a Forks, nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto mañana con Emett y Rose ellos llegaron hoy de su luna de miel. _

_Y como yo quiero hacer mi fiesta de compromiso en Forks solo con la familia, vine a quedarme aquí para asegurarme de que ustedes viajen con nosotros mañana._

Edward y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reir.

Si Alice no hay problema yo viajo mañana contigo

_Yo también hermana._

Guau y yo que pensé que iba a ser difícil convencerlos, bueno salimos de aquí a las 7 de la mañana.

Ya vayan a dormir sino no se podrán levantar mañana.

Ni bien toque la cama me quede dormida, me desperté a las 6 de la mañana para correr a alistar mi maleta pero oh sorpresa, Alice ya la había hecho, bueno en parte se lo agradecía al menos por ahora, antes de ver que a empacado.

Salí cargando mi maleta y me encontré con Edward en un jean negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

_Hola Bells, ya estas lista, para irnos_ Si y Alice, ya esta lista le pregunte, _Aja y ya hasta se fue Jasper la vino a ver, así que nosotros nos vamos juntos ya pedí un taxi, asi que bajemos, que debe estar por llegar, trae yo llevo tu maleta._

Gracias, cuando bajamos ya había llegado el taxi, el chico sexy guardo las maletas y se sentó junto a mi en el asiento trasero. 

_Quien diría que un corto he improvisado viaje a Forks se convertiría en todo un evento._

_Alice, solo mi hermanita hace esas cosas._

Llegamos al aeropuerto Alice nos esperaba, nos dirigió hacia otras puertas y hay había un avión con el nombre de PharmaCullen, Guau no sabia que tenían un avión,

_Si mi padre lo usa para asuntos de negocios de la empresa y viajes en los que va toda la familia como este. _

_Me explico Edward._

_Hola chicos dijo un Emett muy contento abrazo a su hermano, y me dio vueltas por el aire a mi,_ _Después nos saludo Jasper, con un fraternal abrazo._

_Hey chicos hola, saludo Rose, yo corrí a abrazarla, su vientre estaba mas abultado, y tenia un gran brillo en los ojos._

Hola Rose, te he extrañado mucho, y yo a ti Bells, les traje regalos a ti y ALi.

Gracias, y como has estado con el embarazo, recuerda que debes descansar y tomas acido fólico y vitaminas.

_Si Bella no te preocupes, por ahora todo bien solo que ya empezaron los antojos, pero nome quejo mi oso siempre me complace._

_Hola Rosalie, como esta mi sobrinito o sobrinita._

_Bien Edward, y tu como asi has decidido acompañarnos._

_a es que no lo saben, yo estoy viviendo y trabajando en esta ciudad._ _Guau que bueno Edward, Emett se pondrá feliz de tener a su hermano cerca._

_Hey cielo escuche mi nombre necesitas algo, no oso, es que Edward me estaba contando que ahora vive en esta ciudad._

_Guau hermano que bueno, le dijo Emett dándole con un puño en el hombro a Edward._

_Auch Emett mide tu fuerza._

_Todos reimos de la cara de Edward._ _Bueno chicos hora de subir al avión._

Todos iban subiendo yo subí casi ultima antes que Alice y me habían dejado un asiento justo alado de Edward.

Es que no se daban cuenta acaso de cuanto me afectaba este chico, ufffffff. 

_Bella colócate el cinturón de seguridad ya vamos a despegar, me dijo Edward._

_Trata de dormir un poco Bells se nota que estas cansada._

Lo se pero no soy la única deberías de dormir un rato también.

El solo asintió después de despegar me solte el cinturón y acomode en mi silla me estaba quedando dormida y sentí que Edward me aurrucaba en su pecho, y solo con escuchar su corazón fue como un arruyo para mi, y me quede profundamente dormida.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo.

Me desperté y aun seguía arrimada a Edward y el había pasado un brazo encima mio, al igual que yo trate de moverme para no despertarlo, pero me apreto mas. 

_Hey tortolos despierten que ya mismo llegamos, grito Emett, y todos los demás se rieron_

Yo me puse roja y Edward se despertó de una y solo sonrió.

_Hey Emett no molestes a los chicos quieres_

_Auch bebe porque me pegas, se quejo el grandulón ya que su esposa, le había dado un golpe en la nuca._

El avión llego a Port Angeles, todos nos bajamos y subimos a los carros que ya nos esperaban por indicaciones de Carlisle.

Cuando llegue a Forks, les pedí que me llevaran primero a mi casa quería ver a Charlie, y a cambio tuve que prometer que iría luego con el a almorzar a su casa.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

BELLA POV

Papa, grite entrando a la casa, entre y olia a deliciosa comida eso me sorprendió, pues Charlie, era pésimo e eso, al rato me encontré con Sue,

en frente viéndome con una amable sonrisa de bienvenida.

_Oh Bella bienvenida, tu papa debe estar por llegar en un momento salió a comprar un postre para el almuerzo._

Hola Sue me acerque y la abrace, y como están Seth y Leah.

_Bien gracias ellos vendrán, en un rato también. _

Ah _Bella cariño ya llegaste, como te he extrañado, si parece que no te hubiera visto hace años._

Hola papa yo también te he extrañado mucho, le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Este cariño quisiera hablal contigo sobre algo.

_Si ya me imagino le dije._

Salimos de la casa y nos sentamos en el escalón de la entrada.

Mi papa esta nervioso asi que decidí darle una ayuda.

Bueno papa así que desde cuando vives con Sue.

_Ah Bella pero como te diste cuenta._

Bueno eres muy trasparente igual que yo, pero mas que nada la casa esta limpia en orden y tiene cierto toque femenino _Bueno hija y que piensas de eso._

Pues si tu eres feliz yo lo soy papa es bueno que hayas encontrado a alguien para que este contigo.

_Si Bella soy muy feliz, gracias por aceptar mi relación con Sue._

_ Seth y Leah vendrán a almorzar con nosotros._

Oh cierto debo llamar a los Cullen para avisar que no iremos a almorzar, ellos te habían invitado, pero veo que Sue ha preparado un almuerzo y yo prefieo cenar con ustedes.

_Claro pequeña, te espero a dentro y envíales un saludo de mi parte._

Marque al fijo y me contesto la única persona que solo con escucharla, me pone la piel de gallina.

Hola… Hola Edward soy bella, Hey Bella, ya vienes para acá.

No Edward por eso llamaba, no voy a ir mi padre ya tiene un almuerzo preparado y fíjate es con la nueva pareja de papa, y sus hijos.

_Bueno Bella yo aviso acá, y como te sientes con lo de la nueva pareja de Charlie,_

No se pensé que iba a ser raro pero, el hecho de verlo feliz, me hace feliz así que ya.

_A entonces si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz._

Ggrrr_acias Edward, ah y avisa que mi papa les manda saludos.

_Eh, si yo les digo, adiós, nos vemos luego._

El almuerzo en casa de mi padre estuvo bien, Seth era muy chistoso, aunque Leah era todo lo contrario, muy reserva, Sue era muy amable y siempre estaba al pendiente de Charlie, me ofrecí a lavar los platos y Leah me ayudo, conversamos un poco y vimos una película, después de un rato subí para acomode mis cosas en mi habitación.

Cuando abri la maleta preparada por Alice nada de lo que había ahí era mio, esa era la ropa de Edward.

De seguro, como las maletas eran iguales se debieron haber confundido.

Oh por Dios, el debe tener mi ropa, va a ver mis piyamas y mi ropa interior y si fue Alice la que la alisto, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hay ahí Escuche el timbre de la casa y corrí abajo para abrir la puerta y ahí estaba el rey de roma.

Solo de verlo me puse colorada de la vergüenza. 

_Hola Bells creo que esto te pertenece a ti, y tú debes tener algo que me pertenece a mi_

_._ Eh si ya te traigo tu maleta.

Baje enseguida con su maleta, el me miraba de una manera penetrante. 

_Me encanta cuando te sonrojas_ Ah, fue lo único que pude decir. 

_Bueno debo irme me esperan en casa y Alice me dice que los espera hoy en la noche que va anunciar su compromiso._

_Que en la maleta esta un vestido par ti._

_ Y que Sue y sus hijos también están invitados_

Se acerco a mí para hablarme en el oído, _ ah tienes razón con lo de la lencería de revista._

_ Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue rápido._

Yo no sabia que pensar es acaso que Edward me estaba coqueteando.

Le avise a mi papa y Sue lo de la reunión ellos aceptaron ir, pero Seth y Leah no quisieron.

Nos vestimos, y fuimos a casa de los Cullen en el carro de Charlie  
Mi vestido era demasiado demostrativo para mi gusto, muy pegado al cuerpo y de espalda descubierta, era a media rodilla en color negro.

_Oh Bella cariño, me abrazo Esme, pasen por favor están en su casa._

_Gracias Esme, le dijo Sue, _por lo visto Esme sabia lo de Charlie y Sue.

La casa estaba muy bien arreglada habían flores y velas todo en un aspecto romántico.

Todos nos divertimos esa noche, Alice estaba contenta ya solo faltaba mes y medio para su boda, me pidió que sea su madrina y Edward el padrino de la boda.

Después de cenar, estábamos tomando un café y Edward se sentó junto a mi.

Se acerco a mi oído haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

_Estas muy hermosa esta noche Bella, me lo dijo en un tono seductor._

Y tu Edward también estas increíble.

_Gracias, _ Después fuimos interrumpidos de nuestra conversación ya que Emett nos interrumpió. 

_Bella hija ya debemos irnos ya es tarde._

Si papa, me despedí de todos, y Edward nos acompaño a la puerta, cuando mi papa y Sue salieron el me guiño el ojo y me dio un beso que me estremeció en la mejilla.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

BELLA POV

Ya estábamos de regreso en nuestro departamento, yo no había tenido tiempo de volver a hablar con Edward ya que cuando veníamos en el avión Alice se sentó conmigo para contarme detalles de cómo seria su boda.

Lo primero que hice fue llegar a mi cama a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente, Edward estaba esperándome para irnos juntos aunque cada uno en su carro.

El día fue normal trabajamos en nuestro proyecto, no pudimos salir a almorzar.

Terminamos un trabajo importante, y nos felicitaron, como nunca salimos a las 7 del trabajo, Edward me propuso comprar comida hecha y cenar en casa y ver películas podíamos invitar a los chicos.

Hola Emett quería ver si quieren venir a cenar en el departamento.

_Lo siento Bella Rose se siente un poco cansada, que tal otro día._

No te preocupes Emett otro día será.

Bueno bay.

Edward, Emett y Rose no pueden venir.

Ya llamaste a Jasper.

_Si el tampoco puede tiene una cena con unos compañeros de trabajo y Alice va con el dice que no va a venir a dormir a casa._

Oh bueno no importa podemos cenar solos.

_Bueno pues Bells por mi no hay problema._

Nos sentamos a comer, ya que no habíamos almorzado, luego Edward saco una botella de vino para celebrar nuestro éxito de hoy en el trabajo.

Edward puso música y nos pusimos a bailar.

Gracias a Dios y no lo pise.

Después de acabarnos la botella de vino, yo ya estaba medio mareada y el también.

Nos sentamos un rato en el mueble, el me recostó encima de en su pecho, después sentí sus labios en mi cabello. Y que me susurraba un te quiero pero no se si fue mi imaginación, pues ya me estaba quedando dormida.

En el momento en el que iba abrir los ojos sentí unos brazos que apretaban mi cintura, y un pecho fuerte al que estaba arrimada mi espalda, fue cuando recordé que la noche anterior Edward y yo nos quedamos dormidos en el mueble.

_Buenos días Bella, creo que nos excedimos con el vino. _

_Será mejor que nos alistemos para ir a trabajar. _

_Nos vemos en un rato._

Se levanto y se fue como si nada, es que no se daba cuenta de cuanto me afectaba su cercanía.

Si doctor, ya están listas las patentes de la nueva medicina.

Cuando regrese de almorzar, el doctor Cullen y yo le presentaremos el nuevo proyecto.

Cuando me disponía a salir de mi oficina, Edward llego dándome una sonrisa demasiado sexy para mi salud mental.

_Bella, vine a verte para ir juntos a almorzar._

Ok vamos.

Cuando estaba por terminar la cena note a Edward algo intranquilo, cuando le iba a preguntar si sucedía algo.

_E… este Bella quería invitarte a cenar hoy. Que te parece a eso de las 9, quiero hablar sobre algo contigo. Yo te pasare viendo por el departamento, ya que después del trabajo debo pasar por casa de Jasper. _

Si claro encantada.

Estaba ya vistiéndome para ir a cenar con Edward, no se como Alice se entero, y había dejado un vestido sobre mi cama, era lindo, color rojo, arriba de la rodilla, de tirantes fimos y un poco descotado en la espalda, se amoldaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, claro también dejo la ropa de interior, era muy reveladora, no se para que se molesta en buscar ese tipo de prendas si yo no las necesitaba, ah y no podían faltar unos zapatos de tacones a juego con el vestido.

Cuando salí del cuarto Edward ya había regresado y se había hasta cambiado, tenia un pantalón negro, que formaba sus piernas y una camisa negra, mangas largas y traía los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos.

_Guau Isabella estas hermosa._

Gracias.Tú también te ves bien.

Nos fuimos en su volvo, llegamos a u restaurante muy hermoso. Tenía una mesa reservada en una sección mas privada.

Hicimos el pedido de la cena.

Luego salimos y me llevo a un parque muy lindo había, un pequeño lago, y como era de noche la luna alumbraba todo de una manera casi irreal. Era una vista espectacular.

Vaya es una vista increíble, le dije a Edward que estaba junto a mi.

_Bueno Bella yo te dije que quería hablar contigo, lo que sucede es que tu me gustas, y mucho, no voy a negar que en un principio solo era atracción física, pero te he ido conociendo, me encanta cuando ríes, cuando te sonrojas, que eres muy inteligente y siempre luchas por lograr lo que quieres, amas sin condición a mi familia, eres desinteresada, me encanta ver tus ojos que demuestran todo lo que piensas, y que no se en que momento exactamente pero me enamore de ti._

Yo estaba tan feliz nunca pensé oír esas palabras de la boca de Edward no sabia ni que decir, de lo emocionada que estaba. El me miraba a los ojos y note en los suyos, que esperaba mi respuesta.

_No te preocupes Bella no tienes que sentir lo mismo que yo, es que solo quería que tu lo supieras, en verdad no…._

El pensaba que no lo quería, ay fue cuando reacciones puse un debo sobre sus labios para que me dejara hablar

No Edward, como pues creer que no siento lo mismo por ti, yo también desde que te vi me enamore de ti, cada vez que me tocas siento corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo cuando te escucho hablar mi corazón late desenfrenadamente, cuando me miras y cuando me sonríes me deslumbras, me encanta, que eres un hombre caballeroso, me encanta que desde que llegaste al país has estado ahí, siempre para tu familia.

Se que eres un hombre capaz de alejarte de ellos por su seguridad, pero te pido que nunca te alejes de mi por que no podría vivir sin ti.

_Oh Bella, no sabes cuanto he anhelado escuchar esas palabras, y no te preocupes soy demasiado egoísta como para alejarme de ti._

Se acerco a mí y me besó con suavidad y dulzura, tratándome como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, la cual, se puede romper con facilidad. Poco a poco, el beso se fue convirtiendo en mas pasional

- No te muevas- dijo, Y diciendo esto atrajo mi rostro hacia el suyo. Se detuvo a 2 centímetros de mí. Podía respirar su aliento, su aroma era irresistible, sus ojos me mareaban. Todo en él era arrebatadoramente atrayente. Posó sus labios en los míos con una lentitud, suavidad y dulzura, con amor.

_Oh Bella no sabes cuanto he querido poder besarte, apretarte a mí, eres demasiado, deseable para tu propio bien. _

_Ya es tarde vamos a casa._

Yo solo asentí y caminamos cogidos de las manos, hasta el carro me abrió la puerta, cuando me senté, me dio un breve beso para luego ir a sentarse en su asiento llegamos a casa, cuando estaba en la sala.

_Bella después de todo no te pregunte formalmente si quieres ser mi novia._

Claro que si tontito, le dije corriendo hacia el y besándolo.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

EDWARD POV

Esta muy feliz la verdad amaba a Bella, pero quería llevar las cosas despacio por ella claro, de ser por mi ya hubiéramos unido nuestros cuerpos para demostrarle con mis caricias lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba.

Pero debía tener paciencia.

Ya estaba de nuevo en mi oficina, con la mujer que hacia reaccionar mi cuerpo.

Tuve que trabajar con Jacob por petición de la doctora Kate, ya que como yo tenia mucha experiencia en lo que el estaba haciendo, acabaríamos mas rápido.

Pero el muy desgraciado estaba feliz, pero por el hecho que no pude ir almorzar con bella mi novia, no se como es que ella no se daba cuenta que el perro estaba babeando por ella, debía averiguar, si habría algún problema en hacer publica nuestra relación con eso de que trabajábamos juntos.

Cuando acabo el día de trabajo, fui a buscar a bella peo se había ido eso era muy raro, no me había ni avisado.

Llegue al depa, esperando encontrarla ahí, y así fue, tenia una ninfa frente a mi tenia un vestido, blanco de una sola manga suelto de la cintura para abajo, le daba muy arriba de la rodilla dejando a si ver sus torneadas piernas, tenia el cabello suelto, me brindaba una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Avance hasta donde ella para darle un casto beso, claro tratando de contenerme.

_Hola amor, prepare una cena para nosotros, espero te guste, creo que desde que estaba en la universidad no he cocinado._

Claro que me va a gustar todo lo que tú haces es perfecto.

Cenamos en verdad la cena estuvo deliciosa nos tomamos una copa de vino, y nos empezamos a besarnos pero esta vez eran besos apasionados, ella y yo nos estábamos dejando llevar por la pasión ella coloco sus manos en mi cuello y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello eso hizo que ya no me pudiera controlar bese su cuello, su mandíbula, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, ganándome un jadeo de su parte sabia que ella estaba disfrutando al igual que yo, la bese de nuevo rozando mi lengua por sus labios, ella me dio acceso, para profundizar mucho mas el beso, pero mi mano bajo a su cadera baja, y ella se apretó mas a mi, eso me dejo claro que tenia su permiso, apreté su cadera para que sintiera lo que provocaba en mi.

BELLA POV

Cuando apretó mi cadera a su miembro sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás el me deseaba, tanto como yo a el, baje mi mano por su espalda musculosa y metí una mano por debajo de su camisa, el gruño un poco y empezó a bajar la tira de mi vestido, empezó a besas mis pechos hasta donde no le impedía el vestido, yo estaba envuelta en un mar de sensaciones, me sentía en las nubes era como si se encendiera fuego dentro de mi.

No me di cuenta que estábamos en su habitación hasta que sentí la puerta cerrarse. Con lentitud empezó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, yo estaba nerviosa, total no era como esas chicas de cuerpos perfectos, yo empecé a desabrochar su camisa mis manos temblaban un poco pero no me importo, me quede embobada viendo su pecho era perfecto, donde mis manos tocaban su piel lo sentía vibrar igual que yo, cuando termino de bajar el cierre, me separo un poco para permitir que el vestido resbalara, yo no me sonroje la verdad estaba tan inmersa viéndolo a el, cuando sentí su mirada en mi cuerpo trate de tapar mi busto aunque aun tenia el brasier, pero el aparto mis manos, se acerco a mi oído _no te cubras, eres absolutamente perfecta Isabela, Te amo y te deseo demasiado, _ _no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento._

Bajo lentamente hasta mi cuello, lo recorrió haciendo que gimiera y lo abrazara mas fuerte, mi vientre empezaba a palpitar, bese su hombro mientras el llevaba a su boca el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que temblara entre sus brazos, su boca regreso lentamente a la mía, enrosque mis manos nuevamente en su cabello para intensificar el beso, caminamos torpemente hasta topar con la cama, me recostó suavemente, mientras estaba perdida en la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mío, mis manos viajaron hasta su pantalón, se detuvo y me miro los dos estábamos asustados, sabíamos que esto lo cambiaba todo pero yo sabia que esto era lo que quería, que el fuera el primer y único hombre en mi vida, ya no me importaba si yo lo amaba mas de lo que el a mi, lo bese con todo el amor que pude darle, el respondió mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, llegando hasta mis pechos, me levanto un poco y quito el sostén, se levanto un poco y me miro intensamente, yo me ruborice mientras acariciaba mi rostro con una de sus manos, se desabrocho el pantalón, se lo bajo un poco, volvió a recostarse sobre mi y besarme hasta quitarme el aliento, fue dejando besos desde mi boca hasta mi cuello, yo solo podía apretar mas mis manos en su cabello, bajo lentamente y beso y acaricio mis pechos haciéndome gemir, le ayude a quitarse sus pantalones y ropa interior mientras el se encargaba de la mía, hecho esto se separo un poco de mi, yo asentí con la cabeza y el entro en mi lentamente, sin quitar su vista de mi, trate de mantener el contacto lo mas que pude hasta que el dolor llego lentamente, lo abrace fuerte, el estuvo quieto hasta que afloje mi agarre, se separo de mi y mis manos volvieron a su cabello, lo atraje hacia mi para besarlo, el empezó a moverse con fuerza sin separarse ni un solo momento de mi, su cuerpo sudoroso junto al mío eran la mejor sensación de mi vida.

Con su ultimo empuje grite de placer mientras sentía que dentro de mi todo desaparecía en pedacitos, el gimió al mismo tiempo para después dejar caer todo su peso en mi, nos quedamos así hasta que nuestras respiraciones se controlaron poco a poco, se giro llevándome con el para quedar recostada sobre su pecho.

Me abrace a el mientras sus manos deba suaves masajes a mi espalda.

–_Te amo y mucho mas de lo que puedo decirte_,-, dijo con voz baja,

-Y yo a ti, -, dije cerrando mis ojos.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Al amancer todo parecia un sueño era tan feliz tenia un trabajo perfecto y un hombre perfecto a mi lado, que mas podia pedir a veces me parecia todo tan irreal, habian pasado casi un mes desde que Edward y yo estuvimos juntos, ahora dormiamos juntos, en mi cuarto o en el suyo.

Por Alice no nos preocupabamos ya que ella estaba n las nubes con Jasper y lo de su boda, nadie sabia lo de nuestra relacion, menos en el trabajo.

-quisiera saber que tanto piensas amor.

En lo mucho que te quiero Edward, y que si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

-Si, como si fuera mi culpa tu eres demasiado provocativa que puedo hacer.

Yo solo soy un novio demasiado dispuesto, a dar placer a la mujer que ama.

Edward, por favor, ya dejame salir recuerda hoy tenemos una reunion con el grupo de trabajo.

-Si tienes razon Bells, vamos desayunaremos alla.

Ya en su trabajo todo transcurrio normal, tenian asignado otro proyecto. Bella tendria que viajar por un mes a otra ciudad por asuntos del proyecto y ayudar en otras investigazione en un instituto, le tocaba viajar sola ya que Edward se debia quedar, justo el viaje era dos semanas despues de la boda de Alice.

-Bella eso no es justo, como voy a poder estar un mes lejos de ti, te voy a extrañar demasiado.

Y yo a ti, pero recurda trabajo es trabajo.

- si lo se Bells, buenos salimos a almorzar juntos.

Lo siento amor debo ir con Alice ya sabes por l vestido para la boda y todo eso.

Estoy segura que hasta para ti tiene ropa lista.

- conociendo a mi hermana si lo creo. Bueno entonces creo que nos vemos en casa, porque hoy en la noche unos dottore me invitaron a tomarnos una copa a un bar dicen que yo no socializo mucho y que solo ando contigo, ya sabes que mejor es evitar sospechas.

Esta bien Edward, pero cuidado con alguna chica loca en ese bar.

- Bella yo solo tengo ojos para ti, ahora mejor te vas si no quieres que Alice empiece a llamarte.

Bella amiga, estoy tan feliz, me caso en dos semanas ya tengo casi todo listo, el vestido de Rose, ya sabes, con el embarazo de 6 meses, Jasper ya tiene listo lo de la luna de miel nos vamos dos meses a europa.

Despues de probarse el vestido, y pasarse toda la tarde en un spa con Alice, regreo a la casa, se preparo algo para cenar y vio television en lo que llegaba Edward.

Se giro y sintio la comoda cama, eso hizo que abrira los ojos y se sentara de golpe, como habia llegado hasta ahi.

- Hey Bella tranquila, no quise despertarte. Estabas dormida en el sillon y te traje a la cama.

Hola amor, que hora es.

-Son las 11 de la noche, los chico no me dejaban salir del bar.

Ah, si desta en la refri te deje un sanduche.

-Si ya me lo comi, gracias. Pero ahora se me apetece otra cosa.

Ah si y que sera, doctor lo que se le apetece.

- sabe doctora Swan, quisiera, besar, sus labios y acariciar su cuerpo hasta escucharla gemir mi nonbre, hacerte el amor, hasta que ya no tengamos fuerzas y solo nos quedemos dormidos juntos, como uno solo.

A Bella se le escapo un jadeo, y hablo con la voz ronca como la de Edward, por el deseo, Bueno pues Doctor, ya o hable y haga conmigo lo que quiera, pues yo soy toda suya.

- Te amo Bella, yo nunca te dejaria por mi propia voluntad, tendrian que matarme, solo para alejarme de ti, yo nunca permitire que nadie te haga daño, haria cualquier cosa por que estes bien.

Lo unico que necesito para estar bien es a ti mi vida. Le dijo Bella besandolo de manera apasionada.

* * *

Guau Edward no puedo creer que ya hoy se case Alice.

- si amor mi hermanita se casa hoy pero eso significa que en dos semanas tendras que viajar,

Lo se Edward, pero es por una buena causa, tu sabes que nuestro trabajo es muy importante, y las medicinas que hay que probar alla son muy importantes.

Lo se, lo se, pero todos los dias hablaremos por telefono.

La ceremonia, fu muy hermosa, todos estaban contentos, Esme estaba llorando pero de felicidad, Rose tambien, claro ella tenia de escusa sus hormosas, y yo solo sentimntalismo, pero no me importaba, Alice era mi mejor amiga mi casi hermana.

-Hija como estas, Belly,

Hola papa, que bueno que hayas podido venir a la boda de Alice.

-Si pequeña tu sabes que la quiero mucho, pero ahora te iba a preguntar algo.

Que cosa papa.

- bueno segun Esme me comento Alice y Jasper se van a mudar a una casa nueva y si mal no recuerdo tu vivias con Alice que vas hacer ahora, viviras sola.

Bella trago en seco, y vio a Edward, que estaba justo detras de Charlie se venia acercando para saludarlo, y tambien habia escuchao la pregunta de Charlie.

Este papa yo me quedare a vivir ahi, n ese departamento y..

- pero sola hija?, no es muy peligroso.

- Señor Swan, buenas noches como esta.

- Hola Edward, bien muchacho, aqui cablando con Bella sobre que si va a vivir sola.

-Bueno seno Swan, ese departamento es muy seguro, por eso mis padre lo compraron.

-como digas muchacho, de todos modos hoy revisare la seguridad, ya que me voy mañana, puedo quedarme a dormir hoy contigo hija, que te parece?

- pero sr. Swan, mis padres ya le tienen lista una suit, en este hotel, para asi pueda salir mañana con ellos a Forks.

-cierto lo habia olvidado, no seria justo que gasten en vano, me quedare en el hotel hija.

Oh, esta bien papa no te preocupes.

- bueno muchachos si me disculpan voy a conversar un momento con Emett.

-bueno amor eso estuvo cerca, que crees que hubiera pasado si el jefe Swan decuria que su hija vivia conmigo.

Shhhhh.. Edward que alguien te puede escuchar, creo que debemos decile a la familia de nuestra relacion.

- si Bella tambien lo creo, y te queria proponer ir a Forks despues que regreses de tu viaje y contarle a todos de lo nuestro.

Perfecto amor, dijo Bella dandole un rapido beso a su novio, claro asegurandose primero que nadie los vea.

Vaya. Vaya Vaya. No creo que esto le agrade mucho al director. Del instituto.

Jacob. No por favor.

- pero Bella como puedes estar con este.

-ten cuidado d lo que dices Perro.

Edward amor, tranquilo, dejame hablar con Jake, ya regreso.

Edward solo asintio muriendose de la rabia el sabia que a Jake le gustaba Bella.

-Bella, desde cuando andas con Cullen.

Jake, por favor prometeme, que no le diras aun a nadie, planeabamos hacerlo publico, cuando regrese de mi viaje.

-Bella yo soy mejor que el, es que no te has dado cuenta que yo te quiero que me gustas demasiado, el solo te quiere para pasar el rato, dejalo y quedate conmigo.

Jake, entiende, yo lo amo y el a mi, por ti siento cariño, te quiero pero como a un amigo, no dañes nuestra amistad.

-esta bien Bella pero cuando ese chupasangre te lastime, yo estare esperandote, yo te quiero.

El me ama Jake entiendelo.

-Que hubo Belly, Alice esta llamando a las solteronas para tirar el ramo.

Si Emett ya voy, pero que te conste que solo porque Ali me obligo.

Como cosa del destino Bella fue quien agarro el ramo.

Ella se giro atonita y su mirada se choco con la de Edward, que solo le guiño un ojo.

-Bella QUE BIEN, YA SOLO DEBES CONSEGUIR UN NOVIO. Grito Alice emosionada barazando a su amiga.

Si Alice, lo que digas, ahora si es hora de que te vayas, a tu luna de miel.

- Bella amiga soy la mujer mas feliz qu pueda existir, te traere a ti y Rose regalos de europa. Ah por cierto cuida a mi hermanito, ahora se quedan solitos en el departamento, ya pueden hacer cositas, sin que yo este ahi.

Alice, de que hablas, dijo Bella ruborizandose.

- Hay Bella no soy tonta, si mi intuision no me falla ustedes son pareja. No me lo niegues anda dime Bella no me voy hasta que me digas.

Si Alice, somos pareja, pero pensabamos decirlo despues del viaje que te comente.

-Que emocion, un momento, entonces no se lo debo decir a nadie aun, bueno, no importa, espero que cuando regresen ya sea publico su romance.

-Alice amor mio vamos a perder el vuelo.

-si Jazz, solo me despedia de Bella.

-Bueno amiga, nos vemos cuando regrese, te quiero machismo, cuidate si.

Bella y Edward regresaron al departamento, estaban cansados pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de disfrutar esa noche juntos en su cama.

Bella, no sabes como he deseado poder quitarte este vestido toda la noche, dijo Edward desistendo a Bella y besandola desesperadamente, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Edward, te amo cada dia mas, me muero por que me hagas el amor.

Esa noche Edward y Bella estuvieron juntos amandose, dejando de lado sus temores por el trabajo o la aprobacion de su familia solo eran ellos.

* * *

-Amor te voy a extrañar, machismo. No quisiera derrate subir en ese avion.

Bella beso con todo su corazon a Edward, demostrandole cuanto lo amaba.

No te preocupes Edward, un mes pasa rapido, edema existe el internet nos podemos ver por camara web. Ahora si ya me voy te amo. Le dijo Bella saliendo de ahi para ir a abordar su avion.

* * *

Bella estaba tan cansada, habia llegado ese dia a su hotel y se habia quedado dormida con la ropa que traia, se desperto al escuchar su celular.

Hola contesto Bella aun con la voz adormilada.

-oh, por Dios Bella estaba preocupado te esta esperando hace dos horas que acordamos vernos por la camara web, pero no te conectaste, te he estado llamando, te sucede algo, estas bien.

Si Edward es solo que no se me he quedado dormida ni bien llegue de instituto, pero dame unos segundos y me conecto.

Ahora si Edward, ya te veo, sabes te he extrañado demasiado amor.

- y yo ati Bells, pero segura estas bien te veo algo palida con ojeras.

Si estoy bien Edward solo es casancio, pero ya solo faltan dos semanas para regresar, dijo Bella tapandose un bostezo.

-Cielo veo que estas cansada, te dejo para que derma, te amo.

Bella se durmio casi enseguida, a la mañana seguente se desperto con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Asi transcurrio una semana todos los dias se veia con Edward por la camara y hablaban por telefono, a dos dias para regresar al fin juto a Edward Bella se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, tenia un retraso, y recordo el dia de la boda de Alice, ella ni Edward, habian tomado precauzione. Despejo esos pensamento ya cuando estuviera de regreso se encargaria de verificar sus sospechas, aunque ella misma podria hacer se el examen decidio esperar y ver primero a Edward.

* * *

Hola, contesto Bella el telefo celular.

-Bella amor, estoy tan frustrado, sabes el dia que tu regresas de tu viaje yo debo irme por dos semanas.

No puede ser Edward eso no es justo.

- Lo se cariño ni me digas, pero no pude hacer nada, solo debemos esperar dos semanas para estar juntos.

Bella estaba nerviosa, habia decidido mejor ir a una clinica a realizarse los analisis para confirmas sus sospechas, ya solo faltaba una semana para que Edward regresara.

- Isabella Swan, pregunto una enfermera.

Soy yo.

-la doctora le espera en el consultorio, siga adelante.

Buenos dias doctora, soy isabella, me podria decir los resultados de los analisis.

- pues Felicidades Isabella tienes un mes y tres semanas de embarazo.

Bella estaba en shock, sabia que amaba a Edward y el la amaba, amaba a su bebe, pero esta asustada, por el tipo de trabajo que tenia, era un peligro para crear un familia.

Pero mas era su felicidad una parte de ella y Edward crecia en su interior, haria de todo por proteger a su bebe, por que crezca sano, en su interior.

Salio del consultorio despues de un par de indicazione de la doctora y fue directo a visitar a Rose, necesitaba decirle a alguien sobre sus bebe, aunque esperaria que Edward regresara para darle la noticiaa.

-Bella amiga como estas, hace mucho que no me venias a visitar.

Hola Rose, estas hermosa y tu bebe como esta.

-bien Bella ya en una semana cumplo los ocho meses, y debo tener cuidado, pues son gemelos y el parto se puede adelantar.

Vaya, Rose, estoy muy feliz por ti.

-bella te veo diferente no se radiante, me tines algo que contar.

Pues si Rose, se supone que en una semana se lo diriamos a todos pero ya no puedo esperar mas para hablar de esto con alguien.

-Sin rodeos Bella recuerda que estoy embarazada y tengo las hormonas alborotadas.

Bueno, desde el princio, desde unos dias despues de tu boda y Emett, mantengo una relacion con Edward.

- QUE????..

Si Rosalie, nos amamos y se lo ibamos a contar a todos cuando regresara de mi viaje, pero el tuvo que viajar tambien, pero hoy nose como decirtelo.

- bueno pues te aseguro que nada mas me puede sorprendre despues de la noticia de que tu y Edward estan juntos.

Estoy embarazada, tengo un mes y tres semanas. Dijo Bella poniendose a llorar.

-GUAU, si habi algo que me sorprendiera aun mas, pero porque lira es que no quieres tener al bebe, prgunto -rose un poco insegura.

Como puedes pensar eso Rose, claro que amo a mi bebe, es algo mio y de -edward, estoy feliz, pero asustada y si Edward, no quiere un bebe en estos momentos, y hay algo mas que tu no sabes.

-no me asustes Bella y tranquilizate, tomate este te y cuentame, que mas debo saber.

Bella le conto muy superficialmente a Rose sobre que trabajaba junto con Edward y para el gobierno.

-Bella estoy muy impresionada con todo esto, pero de lo que estoy segura es que Edward a cambiado mucho, y si el te ama, amara mucho mas a su bebe, se lo que te digo, yo tambien estaba asustaba cuando se lo iba a decir a Emett, y miralo es el hombre mas feliz y espera ansioso la llegada de los bebes.

Gracias Rose por escucharme y o juzgarme, te quiero mucho amiga, ahora estoy mas tranquila, en una semana cuando regrese Edward le dare la noticia personalmente.

Ese dia no hablo con Edward, el tenia una reunion importante e iba a estar incomunicado.

Segun algo que le habia dicho, estaba en un proyecto muy importante y muy bien resguardado por el gobierno, Edward le habia pedido, que siempre vigile a su alrededor y no confie en nadie.

Bella estaba impaciente en la casa esperando que Edward, llegue.

- Bella, ya llegue, donde estas.

Edward amor, dijo Bella corriendo y lanzandose en los brazos de su amado.

Edward respondio el abrazo, pero luego se solto delicadamente, Bella lo miro dsconcertada y se quedo pasmada cuando vio determinacion y dolor en los ojos de Edward.

Edward, que pasa?

-Bella debemos hablar, de algo muy importante.

De que pregunto Bella con un hilo de voz.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

EDWARD POV

Esto era lo mas dificil que tenia que hacer, decirle a la mujer que amaba que ya no queria nada con ella.

Bella primero quiero qu sepas que todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros ha sido real y todo lo que te he dicho es verdad.

Estaba atormentado de ver el dolor en sus ojos, ella estaba luchando por reprimir unas lagrimas y yo me sentia un mostruo pero todo lo que hiciera estaba seguro era lo mejor.

- Edward habla de una vez.

Bella nuestra relacion no es lo mejor, en estos momentos, tu sabes que nuestro trabajo es importante, por eso creo que debemos terminar.

- pero Edward, no, no entiendo .

Lo siento Bella pero para mi es muy importante mi trabajo, y no quiero distracciones.

-eso soy solo una distraccion.

Solo respondeme algo, ya no me amas??

Yo no sabia que decirle claro que la amaba mas que a mi mismo por eso la debba, pero si confirmaba mi amor ella sospecharia, pero si lo negaba seria la peor de las blasfemias.

Solo pude quedarme callado y agache la mirada, pero puede ver unas lagrimas caer de sus ojos, y despues como casi cae al suelo perdio el equilibrio, es que estaba enferma y no me lo habia dicho,

Bella estas bien, estas enferma, dime que te sucede.

-sueltame Edward, ademas no creo que quieras otra distraccion en tu vida.

Otra distraccion, por favor Bella si estas enferma dimelo.

Ella solo nego sarcasticamente con la cabeza y tomo sus llaves y se fue, trate de decirle que se quedara y yo me iba, pero no me hizo caso solo se marcho, pude ver que iba con el corazon destrozado.

Asi me sentia yo destrozado, habia tnido que dejar lo mas importante en mi vida, lo unico bueno que habia tenido.

Pero todo por protegerla, en mi utimo viaje, fui interceptado por unos hombres que me dieron un mensaje de la gran organizacion europea de los Volturis, querian informacion sobre el proyecto que se estaba desarrollando como me negue, me amenazaron.

Si no les daba informacion tendrian que recurrir a medidas drasticas, secuestrarian a Bella para hacerme hablar, tenian fotos de ella, eran reciente, la estaban seguendo.

Les di algo de informacion pero nada relevante, cuando me soltaron informe todo en el instituto, si algo yo sabia era que enfrentar las cosas solo no era lo mejor.

Ahi me pidieron que terminara mi relacion con Bella ya que seria la unica forma de protegerla al menos despues me permitirian explicarle todo a ella.

Ya habia puesto un guardespalda cuidandola y le habia advertido a hecha que este alerta.

De esta situacion solo estabaan enterados los mas altos directivos, ni siquiera el directos del instituto donde yo residia podia saber de esta informacion.

Pero aunque ahora todos estabamos siendo preotegidos yo no arriesgaria a Bella.

Si esta como muerto en vida, pero sabia que estaria peor si algo le pasaba a ella.

BELLA POV

Estaba destrozada como me podia haber dicho eso, me sentia morir, no sabia a donde ir habia salido solo con mi cartera, el no me queria, cuando le pregunte si me amaba no me respondio era claro que yo nunca le interese, solo me queria como una distraccion.

Claro de seguro habia conseguido una nueva para reemplazarme en su viaje.

Pero que paso con tantas promesas, tome un taxi ya que en el estado que estaba no era conveniente conducir, fui a donde Rose y Emett.

-OH, Bella que te sucede, pasa, sientate ire por un te para que te calmes.

Yo, estaba en un estado de shock, no podia responderle a Rose me sentia cansada y llena de dolor, lo unico que me mantenia en pie era mi bebe, si mio solamente, ya que su padre no lo queria porque seria una distraccion.

-Bells tomate esto, y dime que paso, voy a llamr a Edward.

Eso me saco de mi ensoñacion, NO A EL NO LO LLAMES, dijo Bella volviendose a quebrar en llanto.

Rose, solo la abrazo y dejo que ella llorara y sacara ese dolor de ella y que luego le contara que habia pasado.

- Rose princesa, ya llegue, grito Emett desde la entrada, para despues quedarse pasmado, vio a Bella en el sillon de su sala dormida con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Rose y tenia el rostro con rastro de lagrimas y estaba medio sollozando en sueños.

- Emett no hagas ruido, recien se durmio, mas bien ayuda y llevala a la cama del cuarto de huespedes.

Si princesa, pero dime que le sucedio.

No lo se osito, pero por eel mometo solo dejemosla descansar.

A la mañana seguente Bella se desperto, recordo todo lo sucedido, pero se dijo a si misma que ya no lloraria, debia superarlo todo y estar feliz por su bebe, pondria una coraza y no permitiria que nadie mas la lastimara.

-hola Bella buenos dias, me imagino que debes tener hambre y te he traido el desayuno.

Gracias Rose y disculpa por haber venido asi aqui, es que no sabia a donde ir pero despues de desayunar me marcho a un hotel.

-NO, Bella eres muy bien recibida en mi casa, tu eres mi amiga, Emet, esta contento asi cuando el tenga que viajar no dormire sola en esta casa, dime que aceptas quedarte por favor.

Rose no se es que hay demasiadas cosas que debo arreglar y….

- Por favor, por favor, recuerda debes consentir a una mujer embarazada.

Esta bien Rose me quedo pero no por mas de uno o dos meses.

- si, si lo que digas. Pero ahora, dime que te sucedio para que estes en este estado.

Te lo dire si prometes no decir nada a nadie, a Alice se lo dire pero despues por ahora ella esta feliz en su viaje.

- si Bella te lo prometo, a demas alice alargo su viaje por mas tiempo, llega casi para cuando me toque tener a mis bebes.

Veras, Edward llego de su viajje y me dijo que no queria seguir estando conmigo, que yo solo era una distraccion para el y su carrera.

-Que!!!, no puede ser y el bebe, se lo dijiste.

No se lo dije, y no se lo dire, al menos por ahora, necesito estar lejos de el no quisiera que rechaze al bebe, se seguro lo veria como una carga y otra distraccion.

-No creo Bella pero si tu dijiste que estabas segura de que el te amaba, cuando cambio todo entre ustedes.

Todo fue repentino, dos dias antes de que regresara todo estaba bien y de pronto, se murio el amor.

- Bella, no le pudes ocultar lo del bebe, el tiene derecho a saberlo.

Lo se Rose, pero aun no estoy preparada para decirselo, aunque no quisiera que lo sepa nunca, ya de seguro alla en su viaje se consiguio a alguien mas que lo entretenga, por eso me dejo.

-Bella, no solo lo digo por el, Esme, Carlisle tienen derecho de saber que tendran otro nieto.

Si se lo digo a Edward, te aseguro que solo es por ellos, pero necesito tiempo, para pensar y planificar que hacer con mi vida.

-Bella, no has pensado que su cambio repentino, fue por algun problema de su trabajo, ya antes se alejo de su familia por protegerla, y si fue eso lo que sucedio.

Bella se quedo pensativa, talves Rose tuviera razon, pero no queria crearse falsas esperanzas, aunque, no, mejor ni pensaria en eso.

Rose, por cierto, no le digas a Emett de mi relacion con Edward, es mejor asi.

- Esta bien, Belly.

Ese dia Bella se la paso con Rose ayodandola con el cuarto de sus gemelos y tratando de despejar un poco la mente.

* * *

Despues de una semana

Buenos dias director, quisiera hablar con usted un asunto personal, que creo que deberia saber.

-Claro Dra. Swan digame que sucede.

Bella le explico de su embarazo, pero nunca le dijo que era de uno de sus colegas, tambien le pidio al director, que no le dijera a nadie acerca de su estado.

-no se preocupe, Dra, Isabella, yo no dire nada, y por su puesto este tranquila, su vida personal, no debe afectar su trabajo, en su caso, el ultimo mes de embarazo, se le dara libre, al igual que dos semanas despues de que tenga el bebe.

-Se le aligerara un poco la carga aqui en los laboratorios.

No, yo puedo seguir haciendo mi trabajo y… Bella se callo cuando vio la mirada de desicion que tenoa su superior.

-Isabella entiende, un embarazo no es cualquier cosa, y muchos de los quimicos y cosas que se usas aqui no te favorecerian mucho.

Esta bien doctor, entiendo y accato sus ordenes.

Bella salio de la oficina y iba respirando para calmar el dolor que iba saliendo a flote segun se iba acercando a su oficina, debia ver a Edward, despues de todo era su compañero de equipo.

-Bella por Dios donde has estado he estado preocupado por ti, te he estado llamado y tu no respondias.

Edward se quedo de piedra cuando vio la mirada de Bella una mirada de dolor y frialdad, hacia el.

Buenos dias doctor Cullen, creo que yo no le debo explicaciones de mi vida privada, y si no le importa quisiera que iniciemos con el trabajo.

Empezaron a trabajar, despues de dos horas de trabajo, Bella se estaba sintiendo rara que todo le daba vuelta, si no fue a dar al piso, FUE POR QUE edward estaba junto a ella y la sostuvo.

-Bella estas palida, que pasa, sera mejor que te sientes, ire por mi equipo para revisore.

Dejame en paz, ya estoy bien, no te metas en mi vida, no quisiera ser una distracion para ti.

-no debes jugar con tu salud Bella, no seas isensata. Entiende que me importas, de verdad.

Edward por favor no quiero hablar mas del tema.

-esta bien pero si te sientes mal solo dilo y dejamos de lado el trabajo y nos vamos a que te rebice un medico.

Bella estaba muy confundida que le pasaba a Edward una semana atras era indiferente y a la otra estaba preocupado, seria que Rose tenia razon.

ademas no podia dejar que el la revisara se enteraria de su embarazo y aun no estaba lista para decirle nada.

Edward estaba de verdad preocupado, seria que Bella estaba enferma y no le habia dicho, quiz recien se enteraba y se lo iba a decir antes de que el terminara su relacion.

Ya cuando se iba, le iba a preguntar a Bella donde se estaba quedando y si la podia llevar ya que ella habia dejado el carro en el departamento, pero ella se le escabullo cuando, el director lo mando a llamar.

-como esta Dr Cullen, le mande a llamar para pedirle un favor.

Si claro digame, contesto Edward con seriedad.

-Quisiera que ayudara a su compañera de equipo la Dra Isabella, que le aminorara el trabajo y si no es pedir mucho este al pendiente de ella, no deje que se sferze demasiado, ella es muy testaruda, y esta empeñada en seguir realizando el trabajo igual que antes, pero yo creo que no es lo mas conveniente en su situacion.

Edward sentia que se le oprimia el corazon, es que el sabia lo que tenia Bella seria algo grave, debia ir a buscarla y, rayos Edward no sabes donde se esta quedando.

-Bueno que me dice Edward.

Si Bella es mi amiga no es necesario que me pida eso, es solo que me toma por sorpresa, Ella no me ha comentado nada sobre su salud, me podria decir que es lo que tiene.

- Lo siento Edward, eso es algo que le concierne solo a ella.

Pero, si voy a ayudarla debo saber que tiene, Edward casi estaba rogando, pero pudo notar la determinacion del Director en que no le iba a decir nada.

-no se preocupe si ella es su amiga se lo contara.

Edward asintio y salio de ahi, estaba angustiado y triste, deberia regresar al departamento solo, Bella estaba enferma y no se lo queria decir.

Mejor decidio irse a un bar donde se emborracho, hasta que perdio practicamente la conciencia, sentia como una mujer le hablaba, pero ne le interesaba escucharla si no era su Bella.

- Señor, ya no beba mas deme su telefono, llamare a alguien para que venga por usted, digame un nombre para saber a quien llamo.

- E…mettt, el siii e..ss mi amissgoo.

* * *

Bella estaba sola en la casa de Rose, ellos habian tenido que Viajar por un trabajo de Emett, pero como era cerca de Forks habian aprovechado para quedarse de visita unos dias por alla.

Eran ya las 3 de la mañana y de nuevo se le habia quitado el sueño, estaba pensando en el comentario de Rosalie, seria que Edward la habia dejado para protegerla, pero de que.

Ya cuando el sueño le estaba llegando escucho el telefono de la casa, s incorporo rapido para ir a contestar, quien llamaria a esa hora, sera que habia pasado algo.

Si, hola, pregunto Bella timidamente.

-Disculpe se encuentra el sr. Emett.

No esta de viaje, pero digame si es algo importante yo puedo avisarle.

-Lo que pasa que aqui tengo a un amigo suyo que esta borracho y practicamente no se puede ni mantener de pie, y se quiere ir en el carro y eso es peligroso.

Oh, es que el esta de viaje, peero si me dice el nombre de esa persona yo podria ver si alguien puede ir a ayudarle.

-un momento dejeme preguntarle.

- es algo asi como Ed..mun, Edwin, no le enti muy bien.

A Bella se le paro el corazon, era Edward, pero el no tomaba, y menos entre semana.

Si ya se quien es, yo ire a verlo pero digame la direccion.


	21. DULCE ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 21

Dulce encuentro

Bella entro en el bar y vio a Edward en la barra con la cabeza agachada y una mujer que le hablaba, pero el no la tomaba en cuenta, se acerco hasta el y se armo de valor.

Edward, vamonos.

-Be Bellaa, eresshh tu.

Si ya vamonos, dame las llaves de tu coche yo manejo.

Edward estaba atonito, que hacia ella ahi, seria que se la imaginaba a causa del alcochol.

Edward se acerco peligrosamente a ella medio tambaleante, y toco su mejilla, aun no creia que estaba ahi, Bella tuvo que sacar las llaves del bolsillo de Edward.

Con ayuda de unos meseros, logro deshacerse de la chica que rondaba a Edward y meterlo en el coche.

En el edificio fue igual tuvo que pedir ayuda al guardia y al conserje.

Edward estaba ya medio dormido sobre la cama, aun con esa ropa impregnada de alcohol.

Ella tuvo que cambiarlo, el olor a alcohol habia logrado revolverle el estomago y hacerla vomitar, pero a ella eso le valia mucho la pena, ya que era por ayudar al hombre que amaba.

Por esa madrugada, no penso en nada, solo se acomodo junto a Edwar, y trato de conciliar el sueño, este la abrazo mas y aun en su estado de media inconciencia le dijo que la amaba, eso confirmaba las sospechas de Bella el la habia dejado por alguna cosa relacionada a su trabajo, ya estaba decidida hablaria con el al siguiente dia.

Edward desperto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, despues cuando iba recobrando la conciencia sintio que entre sus brazos estaba Bella, su Bella pero como.

Abrio los ojos y ahi estaba ella, con sus ojos cerrados y la respiracion acompasada, recordo como ella lo habia ido a buscar al bar y lo habia yudado, a pesar de todo lo que el le habia hecho

No le importaba, debia decirle la verdad a ella de porque la habia dejado.

Sintio como ella se removia y de repente de manera brusca se separaba de el y salio corriendo al baño.

- Bella estas bien, que pasa dejame entrar.

NO, entres ya salgo espe…. Se quedo inconclusa cuando sintio que de nuevo le venian ganas de vomitar.

Despues sintio las manos de Edward sosteniendo su cabello.

Te dije, que no entraras dijo Bella mientras se levantaba iba a enjuagarse la boca con pasta, pero como si el destino se confabulara en su contra sintio un repentino mareo uno mas fuerte que los anteriores que habia tenido, mas la debilidad que sentia por haber vomitado, la hicieron perder el equilibrio solo sintio como Edward la cargaba y depositaba sobre la cama.

Ella respiro profundamente, y se sento arrimandose al espaldar de la cama

-Bella me puedes decir, que es lo que tienes.

Creo que primero quisiera saber que tienes tu que decirme que yo no sepa.

Edward respiro resignadamente, cuando se disponia a contarle todo a Bella sono el telefono de ella, era del trabajo.

Miro a Edward, antes de contestar, cuando cerro.

Uggrrrrg, es que no puede ser, solo a mi me pasan estas cosas.

-Que sucedio, pregunto Edward.

Creo que hablaremos otro dia, suspiro resignada Bella. En media hora me espera un jet para ir a revisar de urgencia un proyecto en otra ciudad.

Y ese es el tiempo justo que me toma en llegar hasta alla.

- no debes ir asi como estas, y si te desmayas, ni siquiera has comido nada, de seguro estas anemica.

Edward soy medico recuerdas, estoy bien y se cuidarme sola.

-Bella, antes que te vayas solo quiero que sepas que te amo.

Si, pero sigo siendo una distraccion verdad, dijo Bella en tono sarcastico y dolido. Mira Edward, hablamos cuando vuelva, y asi Bella se marcho del departamento, hacia el aeropuerto, no lo podia negar estaba feliz, al menos sabia que Edward la amaba. Pero debia hacerlo sufrir un poco.

En esa semana que le toco viajar la tomo para relajarse un poco y pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando con Edward, ella lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad, queria disfrutar de su embarazo junto con el.

Habia llammado a Rosalie para explicarle lo de su viaje, y le habia contado su desicion de hablar con Edward.

Ya estaba en un taxi que habia conseguido pagando el triple de la tarifa iba rumbo a la casa de Rosalie, total ahi era donde se habia estado quedando, por suerte habia consguido un jet privado para regresar, debido a una tormenta que se acercaba los aeropuertos habian suspendido las salidas hacia su ciudad.

Bella iba vestida comodamente, debido al frio que le esperaba llevaba un jeans con medias y botas bajas adecuadas para el frio, una blusa mangas largas, un abrigo grueso y una bufanda, lo menos que queria era pegar un resfriado, edema no seria conveniente con su embarazo.

Ella estaba feliz, estaba notando los leves cambios del embarazo, eran leves debido al poco tiempo, pero como doctora que era, siempre se cuidaba en su alimentacion, y rutina de trabajo.

Los mareos seguian al igual que las nausias, y el sueño, aunque a todo se le habia sumado lo de ir al baño a cada rato.

Cuando llego a la ciudad, el clima esta peor, incluso nevaba, no habia avisado a nadie de su regreso ese dia, de abro hecho no se lo hubieran permitido.

Cuando despues de batallar logro llegar hasta la puerta toco el timbre al minuto, esta se abrio mostrando a su hombre perfecto frente de ella.

- Bella, entra rapido te vas a congelar ahi.

Edward jalo a Bella y la entro en la casa.

Que haces aqui.

-Rose y Emett me invitaron a desayunar, pero el clima empeoro y no me han dejado marchar. Pero un momento. Isabella Swan como se te ocurrio viajar con este clima, pudiste tener un accidente.

-Belly regresaste porque no nos avisaste.

-Emett sueltala, la vas a marear, decia Rosalie, viendo como su esposo le daba vuelta en el aire a Bella.

Auch, Emett hola, gracias Rose por pedir que me baje, de verdad que si me maree un poco.

-Ven Bella sientate. Dijo Edward llevandola hasta un mueble en la sala.

-Bueno, ya que llegaste Bella ven vamos a cenar, esta a punto de servir la cena.

Ummm, gracias Rose muero de hambre.

Rosalie sonrio un poco ella entendia muy bien a Bella.

Rosalie se sentia algo intranquila, y le dolia mucho la espalda, pero atribuyo eso al peso que eran sus bebes.

Mientras cenaban ella se escuso, dijo que iba a descansar.

-segura que estas bien princesa.

-si osito, solo tengo algo de casaccio.

-bueno cualquier cosa me llamas, edema recuerda aqui tenemos dos dottore por falta de uno.

Cuando Rose se fue, Emett les conto a los chicos sobre un auto que habia comprado para Rose, para cuando nacieran los bebes, era mas grande que el que tenia.

-Vaya Bella, si que tienes hambre hasta haces riudito, pareces chiquita ja, ja, ja, ja.

Emett no molestes a Bella de seguro no a almorzado. Dijo Edward algo pensativo, sobre todo los sintomas de Bella.

Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho a Rose.

-EMETT AMOR VEN!!!!!!

Todos corrieron donde Rosalie.

-Rose amor que pasa, dime.

-Emett creo que los gemelos ya quieren nacer. Decia Rose llorando algo preocupada aun faltan dos semanas, Emett.

Rose amiga calmate, son gemelos, cuando los bebes ya estan completamente formados, suele pasar esto.

Hermano llame a una ambulancia pero la tormenta esta peor, la nieve da casi a media puerta de la casa, dicen que no puden venir, las ambulancias estan atascadas y seria peligroso incluso para Rose sacarla en su estado de la casa.

Rosalie se estaba esasperando mas, y dando otro gripo cuando otra contraccion le venia.

-Emett hermano calmate, debes apoyar a Rose. Cuñada tranquila, aun ahi tiempo aun no has roto fuente.

Edward, dijo Bella con la voz un poco angustiada, creo que acaba justo ahora de romper fuente.

-Rayos!!!

Rose amiga tu confias en mi verdad.

-Si Bella claro que lo hago.

Entonces yo te ayudare a tener tus bebes, tengo aqui mi maletin medico y otras cosas importantes que ns ayudaran que tuve que traer de instituto al que tuve que Viacard.

-si Belly mi esposita y yo confiamos en ti y en Edward sabemos que ustedes cuidaran de que los bebes esten bien.

Edward y Bella se pusieron en marcha, dejaron todo listo para empesar Rosalie ya estaba completamente dilatada y lista para traaer al mundo a sus bebes.

-Vamos Rose amor puja. Le decia Emett a su esposa cuando Bella lo indicaba, ella estaba ayudando a Rose y Edward se encargaria de darle los primeros cuidados al primer bebe, luego cambiarian con el segundo.

Despues de un ultimo empujon de Rose se escucho el llanto de un Bebe.

Son papas de un niño, les decia Bella con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas estaba feliz, de haber podido ayudar a traer a esa personita al mundo, su mirada se encontro con la de Edward que la miraba embelezado, lleno de ternura al ver a Bella y al bebe, el lo todo de prisa y empio dandole los primeros cuidados.

-Emett estaba que rebozaba felicidad y orgullo, tomo el bebe en brazos y se lo mostro a su esposa, despues le entrego el bebe a Bella para que lo cuidara mientras el seguia apoyando a su esposa y Edward s encargaba de traer al otro bebe al mundo.

Bella estaba sentada en una silla junto a Emett con el bebe en brazos, estaba cansada despues de todo el viaje apresurado le estaba pasanndo factura, y edema las lagrimas seguian saliendo, no las podia detener, ella sabia que era por las hormonas, ahora era una llorona sentimentalista.

Despues de un momento se calmo recordandose que debia de atender pronto al otro bebe.

- Es un varon tambien, son papas de otro niño, dijo Edward, muy feliz, Bella le habia entregado el otro bebe a Emett y se hizo cargo del segundo, mientras Edward terminaba de atender a Rosalie.

Despues los bebes fueron Colorado en los brazos de la argillosa y feliz mama, antes de quedarse dormida.

- son hermosos verdad. Le dijo Edward a Bella.

Si son preciosos, le respondio Bella viendo como Emett velaba el sueño de sus bebes y esposa.

Edward se acerco a Bella y le seco el rastro de lagrimas de su rostro.

-Bella creo que debemos hablar, por favor solo escuchame y despues decide lo que haras pero escuchame.

Esta bien edward vamos, a la sala, necesito sentarme estoy cansada.

Ya instalados en la sala Edward empezo a explicarle Bella lo del proyecto que habia realizado, como lo habian amenazado.

Bella solo lo escuchaba sorprendida por el peligro que habia corrido, no le hubiere importado, de no ser que ahora le preocupaba su bebe.

Si, entiendo tu explicacion, pero me duele que me hayas mentido una vez, prometiste no alejarte de mi como la alias hecho con tu familia.

-Bella no sabes como me moria por suplicarte que no te vayas ese dia, mi vida, yo mantenia la esperanza de ser capaz de convencerte de que te amo y si te dejaba era por tu bien

-porque creeme Bella te amo.

Edward no se… decia Bella ya hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-no dudes, Oh, Bella no sabes como me muero por abrazarte y que me abrazes tan fuerte, me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despiertes junto a mi.

-Bella dime algo por favor, poque lloras, tranquila.

Te amo Edward, abrazame.

-Yo tambien, Bella en mi vida solo importas tu.

Se abrazaron dejando atras todo el dolor antes sentido, eso quedaba enterrado en el pasado.

Se besaron como tanto ansiaban hacer desde que se habian visto, Edward cargo en sus brazos a Bella.

Hey Edward que haces bajame.

-Te llevo a una cama para que derma un poco ya son casi las 5 de la mañana no has dormido desde ayer en la mañana, tienes una cara de casancio.

Esta bien, pero quedate conmigo si.

-Claro amor, nunca mas me separare de ti.

Lugo de unas dos horas la tromenta calmo y la ambulancia pudo llegar, Rosalie y los bebes fueron llevados a la clinica para revisarlos.

Edward y Bella estaban en la clinica con ellos y Emett.

-Hey chicos gracias por todo, Rose y yo queriamos decile que ustedes seran los padrinos de los bebes, ahora si ya vayan a descansar yo me quedo con mi familia.

Gracias Emett, estoy muy feliz, dijo Bella con lagrimas nuovamente.

Emett le dio una mirada de curiosidad y recordo que habia olvidado algo, molestar a los chicos, ya se habia dado cuenta que estaban juntos.

-Por cierto Tortolos si van a hacer cositas malas que no sea en mi casa, vayan a su separatamente.

Emett, guño Edward, mientras Bella le sacaba la lengua a Emett.

-ah y por cierto preparen un discurso porque segun se mañana llegan mis padre y el jefe Swan aprovecha para venir a ver a su hijita.

Bella se quedo de piedra tendria muchas explicaciones que dar.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

QUE TODOS SE ENTEREN.

VAYA, ya extrañaba estar aqui en el departamento junto a ti mi amor.

-Yo te extrañaba a ti Bella.

-Pero ya de esta no te salvas creo que tu debes de contarme algo, estas enferma??, es anemia verdad?

Edward jurame que me amas.

-mas que a mi vida, pero me estas asustando que tienes.

estoyembarazada, dijo Bella entre dientes

Puedes repetirlo no te entendi.

Ahhhh Edward, ella tomo la mano de Edward y la coloco debajo de su abrigo justo sobre su vientre, Voy a tener un bebe, tengo casi dos meses y medio.

Edward estaba tratando de entender, un BEBE, dijo abrazando fuertemente a Bella.

-Bella te amo a ti y a nuestro Bebe no me imagino que habria sido de mi sin ti y nuestro bebe.

Estas feliz, Edward, pregunto ella algo dudosa.

Claro que lo estoy dijo el levantandola y dado vuelta juto con ella.

Edward me mareo. Bajame.

-ouchh, lo siento amor, lo siento estas bien.

Si, tranquilo ya estoy bien. Dijo ella acercandose a los labios de su amado, Edward respondio el beso, de manera apasionada, se fueron despojando de su ropa, y se amaron y llegaron a la cima juntos.

…………………..

Cuando Bella desperto fue a causa del sol que daba en su cara, abrio los ojos encontrandose con su amado, que la veia y le sonreia.

-Buenos dias dormilona. Has dormido bien.

Vaya, claro que si como nunca y todo por que estabas junto a mi, y por suerte hoy no me despertaron las nausias.

-entonces aprovecha eso y desayuna te prepare cereal, jugo, fruta, pan tostado, unos huevos revueltos.

Gracias amor, la verdad es que muero de hambre.

-Que pasa Bella, pregunto Edward viendo como Bella se habia cambiado su semblante a uno de angustia.

Que le vamos a decir a nuestra familia. Como le explico a mi padre que voy a tener un bebe justo cuando recien le presento a mi novio.

-Bella, no se que pienses, pero tengo una idea genial.

Que amor, dimela.

-NOS VAMOS A LAS VEGAS.

Que!!!!!

-Si, esperame aqui un segundo.

Edward regreso a la cama con una cajita en la mano.

-Bella te quieres casar conmigo.

Ella no sabia que responder claro que lo amaba, pero que dirian sus padres, pensarian los demas que era solo por el bebe. Seria por eso que Edward se queria casar.

-No Bella que imaginas, me quiero casar porque te amo, fijate que ya tennia el anillo y no sabia que ibamos a tener un bebe.

Claro que quiero casarme contigo, estare feliz de ser la señora Cullen.

-Gracias cariño por hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Bueno seno Cullen que espera, para reservar los boletos, recuerda nos vamos a las Vegas, aunque creo que Esme, Renee y Alice no estaran muy contentas.

-no te preocupes por ellos, podran organizar despues la boda por la iglesia, solo nos casaremos en las vegas por lo legal.

* * *

Los declaro marido y mujer.

Puede besar a la novia.

Edward beso a Bella olvidandose de que los estaban viendo, fue un beso lleno de amor y seduccion, dejando a Bella por las nubes.

Edward no puedo creer que sea tu esposa.

-pues creelo cielo porque lo pienso gritar a los siete vientos, quiero que todos sepan que eres solo mia, y que vamos a tener un bebe.

Esa noche se la pasaron disfrutando de su amor, explorando el cuerpo del otro, hasta quedar tan agotado como solo para dormir.

-Sra. Cullen despierte, es hora de desayunar.

Buenos dias amor, que hora es.

-Hola mi vida son las 10 y 30, no te tubiere desperado, pero debemos ir a comer algo y luego al medio dia ir al aeroporto para regresar a casa.

Se vistieron y salieron a desayunar.

-esto esta delicioso, estaba Hambriento.

Vaya y yo que pense que la hambrienta deberia ser yo la embarazada.

-Edward se acerco al oido de Bella y le susurro. Pues debo recuperar todas las energias que perdi en la noche mientras te hacia gritar mi nmbre mientras llegabas al limite.

Edward por favor, dijo Bella con voz ronca por el deseo que se estaba encendiendo en ella.

-Que cielo por favor que. Pregunto Edward haciendose el inocente.

-vaya, vaya pero a quien tenemos aqui.

Jake, hola.

-Hola Bella, como estas veo que has regresado de tu viaje, y con Cullen.

-Si Black contesto, Edward algo molesto, por recordar eso.

-espero que no la vuelta dejar, aunque no entiendo como pudo perdonarte despues de como la trataste.

Jake, por favor tu no sabes como son las cosas.

-Esta bien Bella.

Ademas que haces tu aqui Jake.

-estoy de vacaciones, y bueno vine con una amiga.

-jake ya podemos irnos.

Leah, vaya que sorpresa.

-Hola Bella.

Un momento, desde cuando ustedes se conocen.

-pues desde la boda de Alice. Contesto algo seria Leah, a ella no le gustaba mucho la atencionde Jake hacia Bella.

-Bueno Bella ya que estas aqui te lo cuento, Leah es mi novia, ella se mudo a vivir a nuestra ciudad hace un mes.

Ah, Charlie no me habia comentado nada, dijo Bella inocentemente.

-Asi Bella, asi como tu no le has dicho que andas con un Cullen. Respondio Leah.

-Leah, por favor creo que lo que haga Bella solo le concierne a ella. Dijo Jake.

-no se preocupen despues de todo mi esposa y yo regresamos hoy a decirle a todos de nuetra relacion.

-Esposa, se casaron!!! Dijo Leah sintiendose como una boba por los celos que habia sentido de Bella.

Si Edward y yo nos casamos.

-Felicidades, Bella Edward, y disculpenme por mi comportamiento.

No te preocupes Leah, creo que eres una pareja perfecta para Jake.

-Vaya Bells, pues espero que seas feliz, y que sepas qu he superado todo y te quiero como una amiga, ya he encontrado una mujer a la que amar y me ame, dijo Jake abrazando a Leah.

-Edward, cuida bien a Bella o te prometo que esta vez no me dejare convencer de Bella para partirte la cara.

-no te preocupes Jacob, no soy tan estupido como para volver a cometer el mismo error. . Felicidades por tu relacion con Leah.

Bueno, creo que mi esposo y yo debemos irnnos o perderemos un avion, nos vemos chicos, que pasen bien en sus vacaciones.

-Si Bella y suerte con tu padre cuando explote la bomba de tu matrimonio.

Gracias, adios.

-Por fin.

Hey Edward no seas grosero Jake es mi amigo.

-si, pero de igual me cae mal, despues de todo el antes andaba atras tuyo.

Tonto yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Bueno sr. Cullen vamonos o perderemos el avion.

* * *

Al dia siguiente en el hospital.

-Hijo, que bueno verte, tu mama se preguntaba donde metabasi, desde ayer que llegamos en la tarde y no te abiosi visto.

hola papa, estaba con mi es..

-Edward, hijo cariño, como estas, Emett nos conto que tu y Bella ayudaron a traer los gemelos al mundo.

-Por cierto donde esta Bella.

Mama, estoy bien y Bella esta desayunando algo es que se nos hizo tarde y no alcanzo a desayunar y queria venir pronto a ver a los bebes, ya aqui la convenci a comer algo antes de subir.

-Ah, bueno, cariño y por cierto donde estaban tu y Bella.

-Edward hermanito, ya apareciste, mi mama no paraba de preguntar por ti, pero no se le ocurrio que ayer mas que seguro estaban descansando ya que practicamente no habian dormido toda la noche y ademas Bella recien llegaba de un viaje antes de todo lo del nascimento de los bebes.

Todo esto dijo Emett dando un Guido a Edward que se lo agradedio, no queria dar explicaciones sin Bella presente.

-Por cierto familia venia a decile que hoy Rose sale en 1 hora de aqui solo faltan unas firmas y todo listo.

-que bueno, asi podra estar mañana en el ammuerzo que vamos hacer para recibir a Alice y Jasper, regresan mañana, y va a ser para estrenar su nueva casa, edema Alice a planeado casi todo por telefono con las nuevas chicas de servicio que tiene en su casa.

-Vaya, veo que Alice ni en su luna de miel deja de pensar en organizar cosas. Bella y yo mañana no tenemos trabajo asi que no habra problema en ir.

-Edward, no habia malteada de fresas en el bar y tal vez tu podrias conseguir una p… oh Hola Esme, Carlisle!!!!

Bella iba caminando leyendo una revista y solo habia visto a Edward no a los demas que estaban al otro lado del pasillo. Casi decia en frente de todos una para el bebe, eso si habria sido terrible, esa no era la manera en que queria que se enteraran de su embarazo.

-oh, Bells que gusto verte, te ves muy bien tienes un brillo especial en los ojos, dijo Esme sonriendole picaramente.

Gracias Esme.

-Y para mi no hay abrazo.

Claro que si Carlisle, que gusto volverte a ver.

-Igual digo Bells aunque concuerdo conEsme te vez diferente, peor bien.

Edward y Bella estaban nervoso, como les darian la noticia todos, la verdad la mas preocupada era Bella, por sabr que decir al jefe Swan.

-Bella sabes mañana. Va a ver un almuerzo en la casa nueva de Alice, ella llega mañana.

Oh, genial, ahi estare. Dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Por cierto y mi papa no se suponia que vendria con ustedes.

-Si Bella es solo, que como vino con Sue, hoy fueron a pasear por la ciudad como, ya paso todo rastro de la tormenta. Pero mañana estara en el almuerzo, de hecho todos nos estamos quedando en el antiguo departamento de Jasper. Contesto Esme.

-Por cierto eso me recuerda, por que no le dijeron a Charlie que ustedes vivian en el mismo departamento, el queria quedarse donde Bella, pero le dijimos que como ahi estaban ustedes no seria buena idea incomodarlos.

Bella se quedo de piedra la revista de sus manos fue a dar en el piso.

-Belly estas bien, estas palida, comento Emett mientras le ayudaba a sentarse, ya que el estaba mas cerca de ella.

ah, si, si es solo, nada no se preocupen.

Dijo Bella tratando de darle una mirada de calma a Edward que estaba a punto de correr hacia ella, aunque no le hizo mucho caso y fue donde ella.

-Bella segura, no deseas, descansar, podemos pedir una habitacion aqui. Dijo Edward susurrando para que nadie los escuche.

Edward, no seas Absurdo, es solo la impresion de lo de mi padre, respondio Bella en un susurro a Edward.

Ellos levantaron la vista cuando se escucho un carraspeo de parte de Carlisle.

-Segura estas bien hija, le pregunto Esme con cariño.

Si Esme, recuerda soy medico, parece que a veces se les olvida eso.

-No Bella, es solo que todos nos preocupamos por ti, te queremos mucho, estoy seguro que hasta mi hijo Edward en este tiempo te ha aprendido a querer. Verdad hijo?

Edward trago en seco. Pero fue salvado por la enfermera que llego a decir que ya podiamos pasar a ver a Rose y los bebes.

-Vaya chicos creo que esta vez se salvaron por la enfermera, ja, ja, ja, no me imagino lo que el jefe Swan le va hacer a Edward cuando se entere, que su pequeña hija, vive con Edward Cullen. Dijo Emett burlonamente cuando sus padre habian avanzado a ver a Rosalie.

-Emett no asustes mas a Bella, le reprocho Edward

Auchh, Bella porque me pegas si solo digo la verdad.

-mejor callate Grandulon si no quieres que te vuelva a pegar.

……………………………...

Despues de salir todos incluso Rose y los bebes, Edward y Bella se despidieron con la escusa de ir a su trabajo a arreglar unos asuntos.

-Bueno amor, ahora si, solos, creo que mañana sera perfecto para contarle a todos lo de nuestra boda y nuestro bebe.

-Bella?

Ah, si perdon estaba distraida.

-que pasa amor en que piensas.????

Si te digo promete no burlarte.

-lo prometo dime.

Es que, tengo ganas de la malteda de fresas, ya en la mañana no pude tomarla.

-ja, ja, ja, ja Bella tanto misterio por eso, solo me lo tubiera dicho.

Edward dijiste que no te burlarias, dijo algo molesta Bella.

-lo siento, veo que ya van empesando los antojos.

Si, al menos las nausias tambien van desaparecido.

* * *

Hola, ya faltan dos capitulos para el final, esta es la primera historia que escribo, asi que bueno....

ah, perdones los errores ortograficos, es que mi laptop, esta en otro idioma, y cuando escribo unas palabras se cambian automaticamente, aunque suelo revisar, siempre se me escapan algunas...


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

-ya estas lista Bella, por que demoras tanto, tu nunca demoras tanto.

--Bella?, estas bien responde.

Si, solo espera, que tengo un problema.

Como siempre Edward no espero, por su cabeza pasaron miles de cosas, que lo preocuparon e incentivaron a entrar rapido al cuarto de Bella, pero lo que vio solo lo divertio un poco.

Uhhhhggr, Edward, sabes a veces eres demasiado exagerado.

-Que haces Bells?

Que crees, pregunto Bella sarcastica, mientras tenia un monton de ropa en la cama, y tenia pueston un pantalon desabrochado, no me queda bien la ropa, parece que el bebe,se quiere dar a notar hoy en el almuerzo con toda la familia.

Edward, se acerco a ella y la beso amorosamente en los labios y poso sus manos en el vientre de ella,

-si parece que nuestro bebe esta creciendo, y eso me hace feliz, y sabes, se te ve muy sexy asi vestida.

Edward, sin distracciones si queremoa llegar rapido a casa de Alice.

-esta bien amor, pero ya ponte algo rapido.

Lo que pasa, es que tu loca hermana antes de irse de luna de miel, cambio toda mi ropa por nueva y una que era muy apretada y pegada al curpo, ahora todo me apreta demasiado, mucho mas que antes.

-tengo una idea Bella, si ella lo hizo antes de irse, no tuvo timpo de regalar tu ropa, lo que significa que debe estar en una bolsa en alguna parte de la casa.

Eres un genio Edward, de seguro esta en su cuarto, y ella lo dejo abierto.

-Pues vamos abuscar tu ropa.

Aqui esta!!!!!, la encontre.

Despues de vestirse con un jean y una blusa mangas largas algo floja y comoda y un abrigo, Bella salio con Edward, de la casa.

Vaya, esto si es comodo, mi ropa era nueva, ya que solo usaba la del trabajo y esta no la habia ni siquiera usado, pero tu sabes como es tu hermana Alice, por suerte, ya no vive con nosotros.

-Si, te imaginas como alistara ella la ropa de Jasper.

Oh, pobre Jazz.

-Bueno, sra. Cullen llegamos, creo que sera mejor que entremos.

Edward, besame antes de entrar.

-claro, si eso he querido hacer desde que te subiste al carro, solo que ya sabes con eso del bebe a bordo, no puedo descuidarme en la condicione.

Ya, no hables tanto Cullen y besame.

Despues de un beso no tan casto, se encaminaron a la puerta de la casa.

-hola hijos que bueno que llegaron, Alice llego hace media hora y esta como loca por que todos estemos juntos. Para enseñarnos las fotos de su estadia en Europa.

Gracias Esme por advertirnos.

Ummmm, huele delicioso, veo que el almuerzo esta listo.

Si Bella hicimos una parrillada.

Vaya, que delicia.

Bella entro en busca de algo que comer y dejo olvidado a Edward y Esme mientras Esme la veia algo confusa, Edward solo sonrio a su madre, y se encogio de hombres, pues su esposa, estaba sin duda hambrienta.

-BELLA!!!!!, ya llegaste amiga, te he extrañado mucho, y que has hecho, ya me entere lo de los bebes, y que tal todo con Edward, ya admitieron qu sientes el uno por el otro, y…

Alice por favor respira y deja de preguntar tantas cosas. Dijo Bella abrazando su amiga.

- Isabella Swan, que se supone que haces asi vestida, eso ya era ropa que no servia.

Pero si esta nueva Alice, pero el porque la tuve que cojer te lo contare luego, ahora vamos que debo saludar al resto.

Alice asintio, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

-QUE HICISTE BELLA SWAN !!!!!!!! Grito Alice mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga para ver un anillo que obviamente no era una simple bizuteria.

Shhhhhhzzzz. Alice no grites, te dije que esperes un poco y no degas nada.

-pues mas te vale que tengas una muy buena explicacion.

-Alice, hermanita, como estas, que tal tu luna de miel.

Alice solo le dedico una mirada de mucho enojo a su hermano, pues ya sospechaba que el era el unico con ese tipo de ideas, estaba muy molesta.

Edward solo trago en seco y desvio la mirada hacia Bella, quien solo sonrio de la cara de espanto de su esposo.

Esme solo no dijo nada, y los hizo avanzar a todos al amplio jardin trasero de la casa, donde estaba el resto conversando y viendo a los bebes.

Hola ya llegamos, dijo Bella.

-hija,al fin te veo, mi pequeña, te he extrañado Bella, ademas creo que tu y yo debemos tener una muy seria charla.

Si papa, lo se yo tambie tengo que contarte algo, mejor dicho a toda la familia.

-Bella entonces debes esperar a que llegue alguien mas. Dijo Rose.

Quien mas va a venir pregunto Bella algo intrigada.

Jasper fue quien contesto esta vez, -viene Jake y su novia-

-Ah, ya entiendo-, dijo Bella al parecer ella no era la unica que iba a dar noticias ahi, por eso era que Sue habia viajado.

Si hija, pero resulta que alguien mas iba a venir en estos dias y tu gran amiga Alice hizo que todo coincida en que tambien llegue hoy.

-Alice, y quien va a venir hoy. Pregunto esta vez Edward, pues quien mas podria estar presente. Se preguntaba el. Cuando escucho a Bella.

No puede ser Mama?.

Hola hija, cariño, hace tanto que no nos vemos, no es genial la idea de Alice de juntarnos a todos hoy, ya quee tu ultimamente has olvidado llamarme, he tenido la genial idea de venir a quedarme unos dias, he venido con Phill, el esta pagando el taxi yo me adelante para verte hijita.

pues si es genial la idea de Alice, dijo Bella mientras abrazaba a su mama, pues a decir verdad si la extrañaba mucho.

Gracias Alice, te quiero mucho amiga, dijo Bella abrazando tambien a Alice, esta sonrio, aunque no muy alegre.

-Si, Bella, ya veo que me quieres mucho dijo Alice algo resentida.

Alice, por favor, solo se pasciente le susurro Bella a su amiga, a lo que la otra solo atino a poner los ojos en blanco y asentir.

Bella suspiro pesadamente pues habia escuchado que sonaba la puerta de seguro era Jake y estarian todos para ella poder dar su noticia.

Despues del Shock inicial de ver llegar a Jake junto con Leah, todos los felicitaron, Edward aprovecho para sentarse junto a mi, pues ya habia llegado ala hora.

Todos se volvieron a sentar, y justo cuando Bella iba a decir algo, fue interrumpida.

-la comida esta lista grito Emett.

Todos comimos y disfrutamos, conversamos nos pusimos al dia de noticias, decederono que el postre lo tomariamos luego cuando Alice mostrara las fotos.

Todos volvieron a sentarse, en el jardin, pues los hombre iban a jubar furbo, por ideaa de Jake.

- familia quisiera hablar con ustedes antes de empezar a armar los equipos de juego. Dijo Edward, sentandose, junto donde estaba Bella.

-Al fin dijo, Alice.

Tienes suerte que hoy mi papa este de civil y no tenga aqui su arma. Susurro Bella al oido a Edward.

-tranquila amor.

Despues de que todos se sentaron intrigados para escuchar a Edward, claro menos Jake y Leah y Alice que sabian la verdad y la ultima lo sospechaba.

Bella respiro profundamente y hablo.

Estoy casada, que les parece. Dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

Que???? preguntaron todos los sorprendidos al unisono,

- y adivinen que, dijo Edward, tambien contento de que todos se enteren,

ES CONMIGO, BELLA Y YO SOMOS ESPOSOS.

Bella apreto la mano de Edward, pues despues de todo queria que todos acepten su nueva situacion de casada y mama, aunque eso lo diria en el postre.

-Que le hiciste a mi hija Edward Cullen, pregunto un muy enojado Charlie.

Papa, por favor yo amo a Edward y por eso nos casamos.

-Pero Bella, hijita, como es posible, que nos digas que estan casados.

-Creo que mas logico hubiera sido que primero nos digas que eran novios. Dijo esta vez Renee, aunque no estaba tan enojada como Charlie.

Edward, hijo, creo que nosotros te hemos dado una buena educacion, como pudiste casarte asi como asi, sin decir nada a la familia de Bella y a nosotros. Pregunto Esme algo desilucionada.

Bella, esta poniendose triste ella queria que todos entendieran que amaba a Edward, que eso era suficiente, tenian buenos trabajos y eran adultos.

Edward apreto mas la mano de Bella al ver como iba cambiando su semblante y decidio intervenir.

-Mire Charlie, Renee, se que no hicimos las cosas en el orden correcto, se que debi pedir la mano de Bella y comprometernos y despues casarnos, pero, quiero que sepan que yo amo a su hija, y laa respeto, ahora somos esposos y nadie podra cambiar eso, si quieren ser parte de nuestra felicidad bien, pero si nos van a recriminar nuestro amor, entonces me ire de aqui con mi esposa ella no se merece que la juzgen por algo que decidio.

Charlie trato de calmarse un poco y hablo.

Hija, yo te amo y si esa es tu decicion la acepto, pero Edward si tu lastimas a mi hija te la veran conmigo y mi pistola.

-no se preocupe Charlie, yo nunca haria daño a su hija.

Gracias papa, no sabes cuan feliz me haces.

-Bella, hija, no quiero que creas que estoy molesta por tu decision, es solo ilusion de toda madre es ver a su hija en la iglesia casandose, y tu me negaste ese privilegio, hija, pero de igual estoy feliz por ti se que Edward es un buen muchacho y edema es muy guapo, dijo Renee.

Mientras Edward se sonrojaba un poco y Bella lo miraba divertida.

Carlisle, tambien los felicito, pues desde que habian dado la noticia el habia estado con una sonrisa inevitable en el rostro.

-Bueno, Bella bienvenida a mi familia, se que tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi hijo Edward, ahora si te podre llamar siempre, hija.

Gracias Esme.

-por cierto Bella y yo solo nos casamos por lo legal sabiamos que nuestras madre y Alice y Rose no nos perdonarian si nos le dejabamos organizar una boda, asi que tienen carta blanca para eso. Dijo Edward.

Todas las chicas se pusieron emosionadas, Alice perdono a Bella y todos los felicitaron, Emett, los dijo uno que otro comentario vergonsozo.

Despues del partido de Futbol, donde gano el equipo de Emett, Charlie y Jake.

Todos se sentaron nuevamente a descansar, Alice ordeno que siviera el postre

-Por cierto Bella, nunca me dijiste, porque traes esa ropa que yo habia quitado de tu armario.

Bella casi se atraganta con el delicioso postre, que se estaba comiendo.

Edward, la abrazo y le sonrio dandole valor para hablar.

Todos centraron su atencion en Bella, en ese momento.

ehh, est.. Este es que la otra ropa era demasiado apretada Alice, no me quedaba bien.

-Bella, pero si te quedaba perfecta.

- no me digas que es troglidita de mi hermano no te deja usar ropa provocativa desde que se casaron. Dijo Alice picadamente para hacer enojar a su hermano, aun no perdonaba a el de todo lo de la boda en las vegas.

No, Alice, no molestes a Edward, es que no me quedaba esa ropa.

Ademas Edward y yo nos casamos recien antes de ayer, despues de dejar a Rose en el hospital viajamos a las Vegas a casarnos, por eso no nos incontravano por ningun lado.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, a Bella y Edward.

-Se casaron el mismo dia que mis bebes nacieron, pregunto Rose, emocionada, ella si sabia lo del embarazo de Bella, y que ella estaba peleada con Edward.

-Si Rose, nos casamos ese dia ya que los bebes practicamente nacieron de madrugada.

-Rose aprovecho en darles un empujon a los chicos para que terminen de decile a todos de que iban a tener un bebe.

Vaya, asi que Bella como asi que no te queda la ropa, pregunto Rose con una sonrisa en su cara.

Edward y Bella sabian que ella preguntaba eso para que ellos al fin digan lo de su proximo hijo.

pues, es que …..

Al ver Edward que su esposa estaba nerviosa decidio nuovamente intervenir.

-Es que resulta que como vamos a tener un bebe, esa ropa era muy incomoda para Bella, y como ya esta en casi el tercer mes, la ropa que Alice habia dejado era muy apretada e incomodaba a mi esposa. Todo lo dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa y colocando sus manos en el vientre de Bella mientras la brazaba por detras. Bella estaba algo sonrojada. Pues todos la veian con cara de incredulidad.

-Vvoy a ser abuela, grito Esme corriendo a abrazar a Bella y Edward.

Vamos a ser abuelas corrigio Renee, unidose a ese abrazo.

Todos los felicitaron nuevamente, aunque esta vez, hasta Charlie volvio a amenazar a Edward.

En la noche todos se despidieron y Edward se llevo a Bella salvandola de todos los planes de su madre, su suegra y su hermana, por suerte Rose estaba entretenida con los gemelos.

Bella se habia quedado dormida en el carro, ese habia sido un dia muy agotador.

Cuando Bella desperto se encontro en la cama y con una bata de piyama.

-Hola amor, tienes hambre, dime que quieres desayunar y te lo preparo.

Hola Edward, veo que me has cambiado a la piyama.

Si amor, y no sabe cuan frustrante fue.

-Asi y por, yo pense que alias disfrutado la vista.

Pues si, pero solo la vista no pude hacer nada mas, no queria despertarte.

-Pero adivina que Edward, ya estoy despierta.

Asi Edward y Bella hicieron el amor hasta quedarse nuevamente dormidos.

-Bella, te amo.

Y yo ati, Edward, nunca imagine, que yo Bella Swan la chica aburrida del colegio terminaria como esposa del sexy Edward Cullen, y que ahora en mi vientre tendria a nuestro hijo.

Aunque Edward, aun me preocupa que nos pueden decir en el instituto.

-Bella antes te conte lo que paso con el proyecto y las amenza, pero omiti algo.

Que cosa omitiste Cullen.

-Es que yo estoy en este instituto, pero antes de estar aqui yo tenia un puesto superior en Londres,

-Era como el superior del director de nuestro instituto, y la verdad es que cuando regrese aqui vine con una propuesta de un cargo sililar, y me lo dieron,

-solo que despues de ver a mi familia, y todo lo que habia perdido, me negue, a seguir en este trabajo pero, no me permitieron salirme, solo mas tiempo un trabajo mas libre, como el que tengo ahora pero, si me necesitan en algo urgente como en la vez que tuve que viajar debo ir sin chistar, practicamente, tengo los dos cargos, y estoy como de incubierto, para descubrir si el del director del centro es el espia que ha estado vendiendo nuestras mejores ideas a las empresa Volturis.

Vaya, Edward, ahora entiendo, todo, por eso te alejaste antes de tu familia y despues de mi.

-Si Bella por eso.

Hay Edward, resulta que yo le conte al director que estaba embarazada, y si el es el espia, de los Volturis, sabran que es tu hij y … Soy una tonta no debi confiar en el debi habertelo dicho primero a ti.

-tranquila Bella, fui yo quien debio haberte dicho esto antes. No te preocupes, yo no permitire que nadie te haga nada ni ati ni al bebe.

Despues de esa charla con Bella Edward decidio reunirse con sus superiores y hablar de su situacion, de su esposa y su bebe, le habian prometido proteccion constante, y que podrian mantener su relacion tranquillamente sin problemas, en el asunto laboral.

En el instituto, no se habian sorprendido mucho de la noticia de su matrimonio pues siempre los veian juntos, los habian invitado a almorzar para celebrarlos y a la vez Edward y Bella lees habian contado lo de su bebe.

Pues, ya casi se notaba mas el embarazo, asi pasaron unos meses, Bella estaba ya en el mes siete Edward era amoroso y siempre cumplia sus antojos, la cuidaba y trataba de no hacerla trabajar mucho.

Bella no se quejaba, pues a decir verdad su embarazo la hacia sentirse costantemente cansada.

-Bella ya son las seis de la tarde sera mejor ya irnos a casa mañana podemosterminar eso.

Esta bien Edward, pero debo terinar todo pronto ademas recuerda el ultimo mes no me dejaran trabajar solo tenemos un mes para terminar este proyecto.

-Bueno pero si te demoras mas hoy, no vamos ha alcanzar el restaurante donde venden la pizza de piña que me comentaste en la tarde recuerdas.

Eso es trampa Edward provocar a tu muy embarazada esposa de pizza, para salir del trabajo es trampa.

-Yo hacr trampa, nunca Bella, que dices, dijo Edward en todo falso de resentimiento.

Bella rodo los ojos y beso a su esposo y lo oblligo a que la lleve a comer su pizza de piña.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

Que mas puedo pedir, mi esposo me ama, voy a tener un bebe.

_-Doctora Swan, que bueno que la encuentro, necesito hablar con usted-_

ah, si digame, pregunto Bella al director del instituto de ciencia.

_-Vera tenemos un problema con una formula y necesitaba que usted viaje para verificar eso, ya que usted la creo, pero al parecer cometieron un error y querian su ayuda._

_solo sera dos dias, ira en un avion privado y cuando regrese se le dara su boleta de permiso de maternidad.-_

Vaya, pues no hay problema yo puedo viajar, creo que con mis casi 8 meses aun no tengo inconvenientes.

claro solo que como se lo digo a EDWARD. pensaba Bella ya imaginando el escandalo que armaria su esposo.

* * *

_-Bella por favor, piensa en nuestro bebe, como se te ocurre irte de viaje.-_

Edward, no seas dramatico, solo son dos dias en si me voy mañana y regreso pasado mañana y recuerda que soy...

_-si ya me se tu discurso de que eres doctora le corto Edward, pero uno nunca sabe que puede pasar, Bella imaginate si se adelanta el Bebe.-_

Eso no va a pasar, es mas Edward solo te estoy avisando, ya tome la decision.

_-QUE!!!, tomas una decision asi como asi, no se trata solo de ti, tambin es de mi hijo.-_

Ahhgggrrrr, no me hagas enojar y no quiero seguir discutiendo, mañana salgo a las 9 de la mañana, si me quieres llevar al aeropuerto bien y si no avisame temprano para pedir un taxi.

_-pues pide un taxi yo no estoy de acuerdo con que viajes, eres una irresponsable, dijo Edward saliendo del cuarto y golpeando la puerta.-_

Bella esta enojada y dolida por que Edward le habia gritado, y claro que no era irresponsable, ella amaba a su BEbe y por favor que podria pasar en dos dias.

se estremecio cuando escucho como su esposo tambien tiraba la puerta princípal del departamento. las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ella se las seco y se recosto en el muble de su cuarto se quedo dormida pensando a que hora regresaria Edward.

La alarma sono y Bella estiro, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la cama, se desperto completamenta se sento y vio a Edward observandola desde la puerta del cuarto.

buenos dias Edward, susurro Bella.

Edward suspiro y se sento junto a ella.

_-Bella amor disculpame, yo no tengo porque gritarte, ees solo que me preocupo, y no te preocupes yo te llevo al aeropuerto pero de igual no significa que este de acuerdo con tu viaje, pero te Amo y respeto tus decisiones, y odio tanto estar disgustado.-_

oh, Edward gracias, dijo Bella llorando, estaba tan triste de irme disgustada contigo. te amo, eres todo para mi y no te preocupes el bebe y yo estaremos bien, ademas si me voy de viaje esos dos dias cuando vuelva me daran el permiso por maternidad.

_-bueno, ya levantate y alistate y despues ven a desayunar ya son las 7 y 45.-_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

No sabia que me habia pasado, le habia gritado a mi esposa, cuando me tranquilice, luego de 20 minutos de haber salido de casa, regrese debia hablar y pedir disculpas a Bella.

Cuando entre en el cuarto, la vi dormida en el sillon medio sollozando.

Eso, me dolio más, yo la habia lastimado, le habia gritado, y ella estaba embarazada y sensible, era un estupido, la levante con cuidado y la pus en la cama, ya en la mañana cuando se despierte le pediria disculpas esta noche, solo dormiria abrazdo a ella, la estrañaria en estos dos dias.

En la mañana cuando se desperto le pedi disculpas, pero de igual le deje claro que no estaba muy de acuerdo con su viaje.

La lleve al aeropuerto nos despedimos.

____

-Te Amo Edward, y ya no te procupes el bebe y yo estaremos bien, solo son dos dias, cuando regrese ya no hare nada mas que te enoje, ni siquiera ire a trabajar, hasta despues de un mes que nazca el bebe.-

-Ahora, solo dame mi, beso que ya debo irme.-

Se besaron con todo el amor que sentian.

Despues Edward se dirigio al trabajo, despues estaba repentino de haber tenido razon, no sabia que hacer, si avisar o no a familia, en ese momento, solo podia rememorar todo la informacion que le habian dado.

…………………………….......

__

-Dr. Cullen que bueno que ya llego le estan esperando, en la sala de conferencias-

-tenemos noticias, Edward

teniamos razon el doctor del instituto, si era el espia, enviado por los VOlturis, el al verse descubierto ha escapado, y para obetener las formulas que querian has secuestrado a tu esposa, Isabella.

que, no puede ser, y que van hacer ya iniciaron las busquedas????

______

- lo siento Edward, ellos no piden nada solo la quieren a ella sabe mucho e incluso tiene mas formulas nuevas, No podemos hacer nada.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

No podemos hacer nada.

Esas palabras seguian en a mente de Edward, pero el no se iba a quedar tranquilo, el tenia que hacer algo, asi que lo primero, seria pedir ayuda a su padre.

Hola, papa soy Edward, quiero pedirte de urgencia que vengas, necesito informarte algo muy delicado y tambien necesito tu ayuda.

_-Edward, hijo, que sucede, te escucho mal, estan bien tu y Bella.-_

No, lo se papa, no se si Bella esta bien, dijo Edward mientras se le quebraba la voz.

-hijo, tranquilo dime que sucedio-

La sequestrarono, creo que debes venir y avisale a Charlie, hay mucho que debo contarles.

-esta bien, iremos lo mas pronto posible, y por favor no cometas ninguna locura-

Esta bien, los espero.

Solo, le pedia a Dios que en verdad Bella estuviera, bien si algo le pasaba a mi esposa no lo podria soportar.

Mientras legavano mis padre, reuni toda la informacion posible, Bella habia sido secuestrada en el avion, el piloto era italiano, al parecer, se la habian llevado para alla, o solo era para despistar, no estaba seguro, el director del laboratorio, habia huido a un pais donde no se lo podia estraditar.

Estaba seguro de algo, si lo que los Vulturis querian informacion pues estaba dispuesto a negociar un intercambio, les pediria que dejen libre a Bella y yo trabajare para ellos, no me importa si me tienen ahi encerrado de por vida, pero mientras Bella y mi hijo esten bien, haria lo que sea, mi hijo, ya solo le faltaba un mes y una semana, rogaba, que con tanta tension y problemas a Bella no se le adelantara el parto.

Estaba tratando de mantener la calma, debia pensar con la cabeza fria, no me podia derumbarme ahora, mientras esperaba que llegue mi padre y suegro de Forks, aliste una maleta por si tenia que Viacard a donde sea para encontrar a Bella, estaba dolido si ella me hubiera escuchado y no viajado, nada de esto estaria pasando, pero por ahora, eso ya no importaba, trate de descansar, aunque era casi imposible, me tome unas pastillas para dormir, debia descansar antes de iniciar la busqueda.

* * *

Escuche un ruido y de pronto todo vino a mi cabeza, no era una pesadilla, era real, el amor de mi vida estaba en peligro y yo aqui sin poder hacer nada.

Escuche como alguien movia las sillas del comedor, seria posible, era acaso Bella y esta en verdad si habia sido solo una pesadilla.

Me levante y sali corriendo al comedor, y ahi estaban, mi familia.

La decepcion que sufri, trate de borrarla inmediatamente, ellos no me habian visto aun, estaban mis padres y Charlie, de seguro como mis padres habia comprado este departamento tenian llaves.

Me acerque, a ellos y mi madre, me vio, y abrazo, tratao de darme fuerzas, las que me falataban en este momento.

Charlie, tenia la misma expresion qu yo en el rostro, despues de todo era su hija, pero estaba seguro, que nadie podria sentir lo que yo.

Cuando mi madre me solto, sono el timbre, hasta ese momento, nadie habia dicho nada, las palabras sobraban, Esme fue abrir mientras mi padre y Charlie, saludaban conmigo.

Cuando me fije, mi mama estaba saludando a todos Alice, Jasper, Emett y Rose, ellos no tenian a los gemelos, de seguro los habian dejado con alguna niñera.

_-Oh, Edward, hermanito, sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo, tu sabes que todos queremos a Bella, ella es mi mejor amiga.-_

En ese momento reuni fuerzas para poder responder.

Lo se Alice, ya no llores ahora debemos ser fuertes y buscar soluciones.

Emett , Rose, gracias por venir, me imagino el sacrificio que deben haber hecho para dejar a los gemelos en casa con niñera.

_No, te preocupes Edward, los gemelos estan con Jacob y Leah, ellos querian venir pero aceptaron quedarse con los bebes y poder venir nosotros._

Creo, que ahora si debo contarles toda la verdad.

_- si Edward, ya habla sin rodeos, necesito saber todo tal como paso, para poder movilizar a la policia y buscarla.-_

Charlie, eso va a ser dificil, no creo que la policia pueda hacer nada, pero, mejor escuchenme.

Bella y yo trabajamos, para una agencia del gobierno, pero es algo sobre ciencia, por nuestras carreras, yo tengo un acrgo muy importante, incluso antes de regresar al pais, por eso estuve alejado, ponia a todos en riesgo, cuando regrese y entre al nuevo trabajo, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, Bella tambien trabajaba para el centro d investigaciones scientifica, de este pais, todo fue justo dias despues de la boda de Emett.

-Edward, suspiro para seguir hablando, viendo la cara de preocupacion, enojo, de su suegro.-

Como saben, Bella, es una mujer inteligente y capaz, tuvo que hacer un viaje, ayer, pero tambien sabes que soy un sobreprotector y nos peliamo porque yo no queria que viaje, pero tambien saben que ella es, muy indipendente y tenaz, y termino viajando, aunque, yo la apuye, ya qu no queria estar peleado con ella, cuando regrese a mi trabajo, despues d edejarla en el aeroporto, me entere que el director del laboratorio, donde trabajamos, es espia de unas empresas de otro pais, creo que deben haber escuchado hablar de los Volturis.

-Edward, escucho un jadeo, y se giro para ver la cara horrorizada de sus padres. Pero lo paso por alto y siguio hablando.

Se cree, no, mas bien estoy seguro que ellos la tienen, ella iba a Viajar, para modificar una formula, pero al verse visto descubierto el director, huyo y secuestraron a Bella, la quieren porque ella creo esa formula, que les haria ganar mucho dinero, pero edema ella sabe mucca mas, y trias nuevas que aun estan solo en proyecto.

Por eso, ellos no piden nada a cambio, solo la necesitan a ella, pero tengo un plan, quiero encontrarlo y decile que yo me quedare trabajando con ellos si la dejan libre a ella.

-_hijo, no puedes hacer eso, Aro Volturi, es un tipo ambicioso, pero te aseguro que no e hara daño a Bella ni al bebe, cuando tenga la informacion que quiere la dejara libre.-_

No, papa tu como puedes estar tan seguro, tu que sabes de esas personas.

_-Edward hijo, tu padre sabe mas de lo que te imaginas de ellos, Aro Volturi fue compañero de tu padre en la universidad, fueron socios, pero tu padre vio que el era un mal hombre y se valia de cualquier cosa para su beneficio, por eso decidio empezar solo, Aro nunca perdono, que tu padre lo abandonara, pero mas que nada por que tu padre tenia una formula que lo llevo alto, gracias a los inventos de tu padre es que Pharma Cullen es lo que es hoy en dia.-_

_- si, Edward, Aro secuestro a tu madre, hace años, pero le tuve que dar una parte de mis formulas e inventos, el la dejo libre, y nunca le hizo daño, el solo es ambicioso, te puedo decir, que las medicinas que mas ingresos le dejan a el son las que yo invente.-_

_-Papa, tu crees, que el se este vengando haciendo esto, secuestrando a Bella, pregunto Emmett.-_

-la verdad hijo, no estoy seguro, pero espieremo que no.

Un momento, tengo una idea, mama, papa ustedes recuerdan donde te mantuvo secuestrada a ti Aro mama.

-si, en Volterra, italia-, pero, crees que la tenga ahi mismo, tenia sospetta de que estuviera en italia, pero no estoy seguro, pudo haber sido para despistar.

-despues de contarles todo, y tranquilizar a Charlie, Edward y su padre fueron a hablar con los superiores de Edward, les contaron de la sospetta del lugar donde estaba, y Edward los amenazo, con darles informacion a los Volturis, si no le ayudaban a rescatar a Bella.

A los dos dias Edward, ya estaba viajando en un avion hacia italia, habia viajado con su padre, habia consegudio que Charlie se quedara, solo diciendole, que si no la incontravano en italia, alguien debia estar buscandola en Estados Unidos.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

BELLA POV

Estaba aterrada, cuando me subi al jet, tuve una rara sensacion me iba a regresar y bajarme, pero de repente me senti mareada y todo se borro.

Cuando desperte, seguia en el jet, pero estaba oscureciendo, ya debian haber pasado varias horas, como para haber llegado a mi destino, pero todo se aclaro, cuando una chica y un chico se acercaron a mi.

_-tal parece que al fin te has despertado, no se porque Aro tiene tantas consideraciones contigo.-_

_-Jane hermanita tranquila, recuerda que ella sebe toda la informacion que querelo.-_

Estaba horrorizada, ya comprendia todo, - me tienen secuestrada - a donde rayos me llevan.

_-tranquila querida, pronto sabras, es mas en unas dos horas llegaremos, Trata de descanzar, despues de todo estas embarazada, y no creo que quieras que le pase nada a tu bebe, asi que mejor quedate tranquila y no armes escandalo.-_

Maldita, bruja, no te atrevas a hacerme nada, embarazada y todo pero me se defender, cuando mi familia se entere de esto me rescataran.

_-si claro, eso dicen todos, pero no creo que sea posible, al menos por ahora, ya que lo que querelo eres tu, asi que, mejor comportate, ya sabes, uno nunca sabe, podrias sufrir un accidente.-_

Bella, solo miro con odio a esa mujer, estaba tratando de reprimir las lagrimas, no iba a negarslo, tenia miedo, por su bebe, todo era su culpa, si solo no se hubiera subido a ese avion como le pidio Edward. Dios, que haria el, conociendolo como lo conocia, sabia que era capaz, de cualquier locura, y yo no podria vivir si le pasa algo a el o a mi bebe.

Ya no pude mas, con tanta desesperacion y tambien por las hormonas del embarazo, me puse a llorar, solo llore y llore hasta que me quede dormida de nuevo.

* * *

EDWARD POV

Ya estaba en italia, iba junto con mi padre a volterra, tambien iba un equipo especial, si lograbamos probar, que las Empresas Volturis, eran de unos mafiosos, y que todo lo que tenian era por medio de trampas, y cosas irregolare, podrian detener a Aro y sus hermanos y socios.

_-Edward, hijo, recuerda mantener la calma deja que los policias, hagan su trabajo, veras que ellos rescataran a salvo a Bella.-_

Si papa, lo se.

Despues de que los agentes especializados se infiltraron, y lograron estar adentro sin ser detectados, encontraron los laboratorios, y muchos documentos, tambien arrestaron a toda la gente que estaba ahi, pero nunca aparecio Bella.

Hicieron un interrogatorio, y descubrieron, que Aro, junto con su mano derecha una tal Jane y su hermano Alec, habian viajado de regreso a Estados Unidos esa mañana, llevando con sigo a Bella.

Ni siquiera lo pense mucho, llamamos a Charlie, para que esten pendente, pero por la hora, de seguro ellos ya habrian llegado y estarian escondidos en algun sitio.

viajamos con mi padre de regreso, en el jet privado, iba atormentandome, pensando en como estaria Bella, segun cierta informacion que pudico obtener, ella no estaba tan bien, estaba algo palida y enferma, eso fue todo lo que dijo, uno de los interrogados.

_-tranquilo, Edward, hijo ya no te atormentes, ella es fuerte, estara bien, veras que pronto la encontramos.-_

_Despues de unas eternnas horas de viaje, llegue a mi casa, ya era de madrugada, no podia hacer nada a esta hora, por lo menos capturar a Aro y encontrar a Bella en este pais seria mas facil. Eran las 3 de la mañana y no podia dormir, mis padre y Charlie, se habian quedado, aqui, para ahacerme conpañia segun mi madre, pero sabia que era para ver que yo no haa alguna locura._

Estaba dejando mi celuar de nuevo en la mesita de noche, cuando empio a sonar, lo conteste lo mas rapido que pude.

_-Edward?_

Oh, Bellla mi amor, dime que estas bien y en donde, habla por favor.

_-tranquilo Edward, amor, creo que estoy camino a Forks, no estoy segura, ni se porque vinieron aqui, creo que porque era obvio que no vendriamos aqui. Solo escuche que Aro le decia eso, a alguien por telefono, no se preocupo de que lo escuchara, ya que me hice la dormida. Cuando quien me cuidaba se durmio, logre quitarle el telefono, -oh, rayos- -_

Que pasa Bella.

-Ella suspiro pesadamente y le contesto, nada, nada, solo no te demores en venir, debo cerrar antes que se despierte alguien, te amo, y por favor no cometas ninguna locura.-

Bella, segura estas bien, te oigo, mal, dime la verd……..

Rayos, Bella porque me mientes, me cerro el telefono, debo ir pronto por ella, me levante y cogi mis documentos telefono y dinero y la sequela maleta que tenia lista, deje una nota a mis padres y Charlie, si les avisaba, y llamaba a la policia, de seguro Aro se enteraria, apostaba a que tenia contactos en todas partes.

Sali, del departamento, con la esperanza de que la proxima vez, que regresara, seria con mi esposa.

Ya, estaba a una hora de Forks, la pregunta ahora era, donde debia de buscar, Forks no era tan grande, despues de dos horas de buscar, me meti en el bosque en la carretera, segun unos hombre cazadores a los que tuve que pagarles por informacion, en el bosque, habia una cabaña, que casi nunca era habitada, pero que justo ese dia que ellos habian regresso de una escurcion, se llevaron la sorpresa de que habia luces encendidas, la cabala era en un lugar muy bien oculto, no se podia ir en coche, solo a pie, les di mas dinero, para que fueran a la delegacion, y preguntaran por Charlie, y le comunque todo, a la hora que ellos legaran, de seguro, el y mi familia ya estaria, en Forks.

Segun las indicaciones de los hombres ya estaba cerca de esa cabaña, despues de caminar algunos metros, y pasar por un abundante monte, la encontre, de seguro, ellos deben haber venido en jet, hasta aqui, no queria imaginarme, que hubieran hecho pasar por todo esto a Bella.

Cuando llegue, habia una ventana, me asome sin que nadie me vea, y si precisamnte ahi esta el desgraciado de Aro Volturi, y dos chicos mas, Aro le daba unas ordenes al parecer a la chica, esta, se fue y quedo Aro solo con el otro chico. Como me pude dar cuenta no habia nadie mas ahi, esa era mi oportunidad de entrar, tal vez en algun cuarto tendrian a Bella.

Tenia una navaja, para defenderme por cualquier cosa, Aro y el chico entraron por un pasillo, y luego se escucho una puerta, esta era mi oportunidad, me meti, por la ventana, que por suerte estaba abierta, entre sigilosamnte, estaba algo oscuro y sucio, caminne al corredor por donde los vi entrar y solo habia una puerta esta era mi ultima oportunidad, al ser la unica puerta, de seguro, Bella estaba ahi adentro.

Abri poco la puerta y los vi, ahi de espaldas Aro y Alec, segun como escuche, que lo llamaba Aro. Habia una maseta cerca de la puerta, estaba de adorno, la agarre para tirarsela a Aro, como ya era algo viejo, no tendria problemas en defenderme, de el.

Entre y lo primero que hice fue tirarle la maseta a Aro, quien por el impacto cayo al piso, Alec, se lanzo contra mi, le di un punente en la cara, el me golpeo en el estomago cogiendome desprevenido, yo estaba tratando de ver por donde estaba Bella, reaccione y le di una patada, saque fuerzas de no se donde, y lo deje tumbado en el piso, busque por toda la habitaion y no estaba Bella, habia una unos muebles, dos literas y camas de 2 plazas, en el piso habia sangre, y en la sabana de la cama tambien, eso me hizo congelarme.

Agarre del cuello a Aro, -Donde esta mi esposa, habla ahora, y mas te vale que este bien , sino quieres morir.-

Estaba furioso, lo unico que queria era matar a Aro, por hacer pasar por todo esto a Bella.

_-vaya, Edward, si me matas, nunca sabras donde esta, aunque no creo que te sirva de mucho.-_

De que hablas, donde la tienes??, -habla- donde esta mi esposa, decia Edward mientras apretaba mas el cuello de Aro arrimado a la pared.

_-suetame y te digo._

Edward, aflojo el agarre de Aro_, bueno, tu esposa es, muy rebelde, ella no quria hacer nada de lo que le pedia. Sabes querido, yo soy, muy pasciente, pero todo hombre tiene su limite. Ella era necia y le adverti que se comportara, la muy tonta se escapo, pero en su estado, de seguro no logre ir a ningun lado, a demas, ha estado algo enferma en estos, dias, pero con el odio que le tiene mi querida, Jane de sguro ya la encontro y la mato._

Edward, sintio como se le oprimia el corazon de dolor y rabia, dio un golpe en la cabeza a Aro para dejarlo inconciente, los medio amarro a Aro y Aec para que cuando despierten no huyan, salio desperado, de la casa en busca de Bella, siguio, el camino que habia tomado, Jane, cuando la vi marcharse.

Camine y pude seguir el rastro que ella iba dejando, iba tambien gritando el nombre de Bella, para que si se estuviera escondiendo, se dejara ver por mi.

Despues escuche un grito desgarrador, era Bella, no puede ser, sentia que me moria , segui a donde crei haber escuchado el grito, despues se escucho una bala. Ahi me quede tiezo no sabia que hacer, no podia, correr, solo estaba ahi, sintiendo que se me partia el corazon, solo de pensar en que Bella estuviera muerta.

De pronto aparecio Jane, la furia me cego y mis musculos reaccionaron, aprete mas la navaja que tenia en la mano.

_-Vaya, pero miren quien es, el esposo salvador._

Donde esta, que le hiciste.

_-que no escuchaste querido, yo queria mi venganza, nadie se mete conmigo y se marcha asi como asi, mira lo que me hizo, pero yo le gane, al final, la tonta creyo que iba a Huila de mi, pero la encontre, y pum. Te imaginas su cara de horror, al saber que su esposo estaba tan cerca y no hiciste nada para salvarla. Ja, ja, ja, ja, que lastima, si quieres te hago el favor y te mando al otro lado con ella.-_

Ella se acerco, pero estaba esperando mi reaccion, yo sabia que si nadie me paraba en este momento, la iba a matar, aunque muriese en el intento, ya nada me quedaba, en esta vida, o tal vez si, quiza Bella no estuviera muerta, solo herida, a eso me estaba aferrando para no derrumbarme es este momento.


	27. CAPITULO FINAL

CAPITULO 27

BELLA POV

Cuando volvi a despertar estaba segun escuche en un lugar llamado Voterra. Ahi conoci al maldito de Aro Volturi y sus hermanos, ellos querian que yo les diera toda la informacion que sabia de las formulas nuevas y otras mas, pero no tenia la certeza de despues de darles la informacion me dejarian libre, si fuera asi, no me tubiera traido hasta aqui.

Ese dia trabaje, algo, pero me sentia cansada, estaba nerviosa tenia miedo quee me hicieran daño a mi o al bebe, no podia probar bocado, sabia que debia hacerlo por mi bebe, pero toda esta situacion me lo impedia, como doctora que era, sabia que no estaba muy bien que digamos, al parecer tenia la presion algo baja, de todas formas no se los iba a poner facil, hice las formulas pero con fallas, ellos no me podian hacer nada, despues de todo me necesitaban, al seguente dia fue igual, pero yo no tenia fuerzas de nada, ni de levantarme de la cama donde me tenian, no me sentia para nada bien, estaba preocupada por mi bebe, trate de comer algo de fruta que me llevaron, solo por mi hijo. Solo me podia preguntar porque nadi hacia nda, porque no me iban a rescatar de ese infierno, senti como las lagrimas salian de mis ojos, no podia evitarlo estaba embarazada y eso era normal, edema la situciaon, por favor, debian de tener algo de piedad de mi.

Ese dia, no me obligaron a nada, no se cuantos dias pase asi, solo en esa cama, esperando que alguien me salve, era no era tan tonto despues de todo, asi que me hizo trabajar, al menos en las formulas, al menos por pales, escribiendo las indicazione, pero de igual le puse trabas.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, dias amanecia bien, y me obligaban a ir al laboratorio, pero ese dia estaba trabajjando, y senti que me desmayaba, solo era un mareo pero uno muy fuerte, eso me preocupo mucho, no era algo normal, este mes de embarazo, me dejaron descanzar, yo estaba algo ago biada con tantas cosas que medecian, a vces pensaba en crerlo, pero no, me decian que Edward, no me queria que nadie se preocupaba por mi,po eso no hacian nada por ayudarme.

Ese dia aunque no queria creer esas palabras me deprimi, pues en parte, yo sabia que ya habian pasado varios dias y nada yo seguia ahi, un nudo en la garganta se me habia formado, no podia, ni comer, ese dia, vi que tenia mas vigilancia que nunca, la gente andaba algo alborotada, bueno solo la gente de Aro, sus empleados de confianza, Jane y Alec.

En un momento, en que me sentia cansada de todo cerre los parpados, pero no me dormi, no podia, luego escuche, como se abria la puerta donde estaba, escuche la voz de Aro y Jane, saludando a Alec, quien era elo que me estaba cuidando en ese momento.

_-Parece, que Cullen descubrio donde estamos, talvez quieran sorprendernos esta tarde, pero nos vamos a marchar, ni siquiera a mis hermanos le he dicho de esta informacion, ya tengo todo preparado, decia Aro, en una hora debemos salir sin ser vistos por la gente de mis hermanos, en eso no tndran problemas, ah y nos llevamos a la chica, ella es mi unico escape, con ella en mi poder, no podran hacerme nada.-_

_-Si, Aro y adonde nos vamos-_

_-Bueno querida Jane, estado pensando en regresar a Estados Unidos, ellos ni se esperan que estemos alla, asi, que es lo mas inteligente que podremos hacer. Ahora apurense y hagan las cosas bien, saquenla sin que nadie se de cuenta.-_

Fue, como si mi corazon volviese, a la vida, Edward me estaba buscando, si me queria, pero, yo debia hacer algo por decirle donde estaba, debia hacerme la dormida, y averiguar esattamente donde iba a estar.

Senti como despues de un rato, era cargada, por Alec supuse, senti como me ponian en un carro, despues de un rato me despertaron, me hicieron subir a un avion privado, en donde iba Aro, Alec, Jane, el piloto y otra chica mas, que no sabia quien era, parecia mas la asafata.

Pase despierta todo el viaje, para asi, despues poder hacerme la dormida y escuchar la informacion que queria.

Cuando el avion aterrizo, nos bajamos y fuimos a uno mas pequeño, cuando entramos en el avion, me hice la dormida, justo minutos depues Aro recibion una llamada, hablaba con alguien, le decia que iba a Forks, al parecer, era algun contacto suyo aqui.

Despues de un rato me quede dormida de verdad, cuando desperte, vi que era de noche, junto a mi asiento estaba, Alec, Jane y Aro, estaban en el asinto delantero, todos estaban dormidos, asi que tenia que aprovechar.

Alec se habia dormido, y habia dejado su teefono encima suyo, algo muy bueno para mi. Lo tome y cuando iba a marcar, senti como alguien me apretaba, la mano, me tense en ese momento, era Jane, me habia descubierto.

-que pensaste estupida, que ibas a llamar a alguien, si nadie te quiere, nadie te ha rescatado aun.-

Eso, no es cierto, eestoy segura que mi esposo me encontrara, y tu zorra desgraciada la vas, a pagar, pudriendote en la carcel.

-asi, pues no estes muy segura Isabella-

Claro, que estoy segura, yo tengo alguien que me ama, y tu no eres una zorra, que estas con un viejo asqueroso como Aro, solo por dinero, eres una perra. Vi como sus ojos destilaban veneno.

Luego, claro tambien senti como su mano se estampaba, contra mi cara, pero, no me importo, pronto estaria libre de ellos, asi sea que yo misma me tuviera que escapar. No podia hacer nada, solo llorar de impotencia, pero me las iba a pagar, estaba segura que me vengaria de Jane.

_-Hey, Jane querida, deja en paz a Isabella-_

_-Ella se lo busco, trato de llamar a aguien con el celular del idiota de Alec.-_

_-Asi, que no intentes nada estupido si quieres vivir, mira que te lo advierto, querida Isabella, yo no respondo por las acciones mi querida Jane._

_Jane, sonrio satisfecha._

Despues de muchas horas, llegamos a Seattle, ahi aterrizo el avion, me bajaron, pues me hice la dormida.

Llegamos a una casa, cerca del aeroporto, de seguro solo era una parada. Senti que me dejaban en un mueble, no estaba muy comoda que digamos, pro debia seguir haciendome la dormida para escuchar a donde ibamos, sentia que mi espalda me dolia horrible y tenia un dolor en el vientre, eso me preocupaba, aun faltaba un mes para que el bebe nazca, y no queria imaginarme que me harian a mi y mi bebe, si seguia siendo prisionera de Aro, cuando me llagara la hora.

-Jane, Alec, a las 5 de la mañna sale el heicoptero, que nos va a llevar a Forks, por esta noche descansen, y vigilen a Isabella.-

-Jane, querida ven conmigo, deja, que Alec cuide, a Isabella.-

Despues escuche pasos y una puerta cerrar, Alec estaba cansado por lo que se tiro en otro mueble, y me dejo ahi, en el otro mueble a mi.

Despues de esperar el tiempo suficiente como para que el se hubiera dormido bien, me incorpore un poco, esta vez me fije que no hubiera nadie mas por ahi.

Que suerte la mia, al parecer Alec, no aprendia, habia vuto a dejar su teefono encima de una mesa que habia entre los muebles.

Lo agarre y espere que no se despertara, estaba algo incomoda, y tenia un dolor mas agudo que antes.

Marque rapidamente, el numero, de Edward, rogaba al cielo, que me contestara, vi la hora y eran las tres de la mañana.

Edward?

_-Oh, Bellla mi amor, dime que estas bien y en donde, habla por favor_.-

Al escuchar la voz de mi esposo, me relaje por un momento, escuchar, que estaba preocupado, por mi sabia que el me rescataria, que me amaba.

Trate de poner la voz menos angustiante para volver hablar.

_-_tranquilo Edward, amor, creo que estoy camino a Forks, no estoy segura, ni se porque vinieron aqui, creo que porque era obvio que no vendriamos aqui. Solo escuche que Aro le decia eso, a alguien por telefono, no se preocupo de que lo escuchara, ya que me hice la dormida.

Cuando quien me cuidaba se durmio, logre quitarle el telefono, -oh, rayos- que pasaba, el dolor que sentia seguia en aumento, trate de tranquilizarle, y suspire pesadamente sin poderlo evitar.

_-Que pasa Bella.-_

nada, nada, solo no te demores en venir, debo cerrar antes que se despierte alguien, te amo, y por favor no cometas ninguna locura.-

Escuche, como se habia preocupado, queria seguir hablando con el pero no me podia arriesgar que me atraparan y cambiaran el lugar a donde ir a esconderse, tuve que cortar la llamada.

_-Bella, segura estas bien, te oigo, mal, dime la verd……..-_

Deje el telefono donde estaba despues de borrar el numero marcado, me recoste, tratando de relajarme para olvidarme del dolor, sabia que no podian ser dolores de parto, aun faltaba un mes, pero tampoco eran dolores muy intensos, de seguro, serian por todos los ajetreos, del viaje, podia sentir, como mi bebe se movia, dentro de mi, eso era lo unico que me tranquilizaba, comence a tararear una nana a mi bebe, y me quede dormida.

Cuando desperte, estaba en una cama era un cuarto oscuro, habian literas y otra cama como en la que yo estaba, me desperte e incorpore un poco, cuando me fije, solo estaba Jane, ahi, no habia nadie mas.

_-Vaya, hasta que despierta, a reinita, toma ahi ahi algo que comas, dijo ella dandome una bandeja con una sopa.-_

Tenia tanta hambre, el dolor habia desaparecido, asi, que aproveche, pues no habia comido casi nada el dia anterior, cuando iba a meterme una segunda cucharada enla boca la desgraciada hablo.

_-Te, la tomas asi como asi, no desconfias de que yo te tubiere envenenado, o puesto alguna cosa, imaginate que algo le pase a tu hijito, total a quien no debo hacer nada es a ti no a tu bastardito. _

Claro que desconfiaba de ella y mas si estaba sola y no habia nadie mas ahi, tome la bandeja y se la tire a ella asi calient como estaba.

-que te pasa, maldita desgraciada, esta me la pagas, aqui no esta Aro ni Alec para que te defiendan.

Ella se iba contra mi pero yo me iba adefender, le clave las uñas en la cara, y la aruñe, de modo, que quedara marcada, no soo con las uñas, sino con el añilo que tenia puesto, ella me empujo y cai al piso, en ese momento se intensifico el dolor que habia estado sintiendo, e hice una exclamacion de dolor.

La vi levantarse d la cama y quitarse la sangre que salia de su rostro y se la limpio en la sabana, cuando estaba en el piso yo trtabdo de levantarme, senti algo, un fierro cerca de mi mano, cuando ella no se dio cuenta yo lo agarre y con todas las fuerzas que tenia me evante cuando ella se acerco a mi dispuesta a tacarme, le di con el fierro en la cabeza, ella cayo al piso al parecer mi golpe habia sido muy fuerte, y hasta la vi sangrar. Aproveche, ese momento, y pense en Huir, agarre un abrigo, que traia, y saki, estab en una cabala en medio del bosque.

Solo confiaba en que Edward llegara rapido, con este dolor y en mi estado, no podia llegar muy lejos que digamos. Segui corriendo lo mas que podia y me meti en el bosqu camine quien sabe cuanto, hasta que un fuerte dollor me tomo desprevenida, tuv que arrimarme a un arbol, y sentarme, despues escuche un ruido como de un helicoptero, de seguro era Aro y Alec, encontrarian a Jane, ojala Edward, me encuentre primero.

Me levante con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y segui caminando, pero mas despacio, logre encontrar un sitio debajo de varios helechos, donde podia esconderme, si Jane salia a buscarme, desde ahi podia verla pero ella no a mi.

Despues de casi una hora, escuche como Jane me estaba buscando, gritaba mi nombre, asi paso bastante rato sin encontrarme.

Despues escuche la voz de Edward, mi ange, mi esposo, mi todo, sabia que todo estaria bien con el, pero Jane se cayo, de seguro ella tambien lo habia escuchado, cuando trate d levantarme para ir a buscar a Edward senti ahora si un dolor desgarrador, era una contraccion ahora estaba cien por ciento segura, solte un grito sin poderlo evitar.

Trate de enfocar la vista y vi a Jane, tratando de encontrarme, disparo al aire, commo para asustarme, despues vi que se dirigio al otro lado,

Me pude levantar y la sgui por detras de donde estaba sin que me hubiera manra de que ella me pudiera ver, y ahi esta ella en ferente de mi esposo, de Edward, el estaba con una mirada mortificada, no sabia que hacer si decirle que estaba aqui o, no, si lo distraia Jane podria dispararle.

_-Vaya, pero miren quien es, el esposo savador. Decia Jane_

Donde esta, que le hiciste. Decia mi esposo con desesperacion.

_-que no escuchaste querido, yo queria mi venganza, nadie se mete conmigo y se marcha asi como asi, mira lo que me hizo, pero yo le gane, al final, la tonta creyo que iba a Huila de mi, pero la encontre, y pum. Te imaginas su cara de horror, al saber que su esposo estaba tan cerca y no hiciste nada para salvarla. Ja, ja, ja, ja, que lastima, si quieres te hago el favor y te mando al otro lado con ella.-_

Ella se acerco a Edward, sabia que debia hacer algo, me levante como pude al hacerlo me di cuenta de que se me rompia la fuente, ya no podia mas, pero por Edward haria lo que sea, encontre una piedra muy pesada, sali despacio, sin que ninguno me vea, si Edward me veia se distraeria y Jane aprovecharia ese momento.

De un momento a otro ella apreto el gatillo en ese segundo yo me quede congelada, pero no salio ruido, ni balas, genial no tenia balas, era el momento de salir de mi escondite, al parecer el cielo se estaba apiadando de Edward y de mi.

En ese momento todo fue muy rapido, Edward se lanzo contra ella, estaba echo una furia, seria capaz de matarla, yo no permitiria que el se ensuciara las manos de esa manera, en un momento sali de mi escondite, enfoque vien mi vista y cogui la piedra y se la tire a la cabeza de Jane, por suerte siempre habia tenido buena punteria, desde que era doctora, Jane, cayo desplomada al piso.

Camine otro paso mas mientras ella caia al piso, y Edward reaccionaba, pero un fuerte dolor me tomo desprevenida, y salio otro grito de dolor de mi, esta vez ya no podia aguantar senti que me caia al piso, pero a los segundo senti que los los brazos de Edward me cogian, aguantando mi carpo, para que no me golpeara.

Despues de que tranquille, deje de apretar los ojos, y los abri, ahi estaba mi esoso el hombre que amaba, y llore de dolor de emocion, de todos os sentimento encontrados que tenia en ese momento.

-Edward tambien me miraba como no podiendo crer que estaba ahi, el tambien lloraba, yo lo abrace mas fuerte, que pude y el me apreto mas contra el como le era posible, y me beso, un beso reconfortante, despues de recuperarnos un poco de la emocion, el hablo.

_-Bella, gracias a Dios que estas viva, no sabia que habria sido de mi sin ti._

_Estas bien, estas herida, que te pasa, dime, amor._

Tranquilo Edward, ya estamos juntos, decia Bella, aun algo conmocionada.

_-Te juro Bella que ya nunca te voy a dejar sola, Veras, que saldremos de aqui, , oh Amor yo nunca podre estar bien mientras estes mal._

Oh, por Dios, grito Bella con mas fuerza, aferrandose a su esposo.

Edward, se tenso un poco, y se separo despacio, para ver si ella estaba herida o algo. Pero Bella no lo solto, solo se acerco a su oido, respirando agitadamente y le hablo.

Edward, quiero que estes tranquilo, pero el bebe esta a punto de nacer.

_-Que Bella, estas segura, aun falta un mes, dime que tan seguidas han sido las contracciones.-_

Edward, estoy segurisima, ya se me rompio la fuente como hace 15 minutos.

_-ya, tranquila Bella, no lllores, yo estoy contigo, yo te voy a cuidar, creo que no tenemos tiempo ni de regresar a esa cabaña.-_

No Edward, ya no hay tiempo decia bella, con voz agonica, mientras le venia otra contraccion.

Edward cargo a Bella y la recosto encima de el abrigo que ella tenia y el deel que se habia sacado.

-Bueno, Bella respira profundo, tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer, recuerda el parto de Ros, cuando venga la contraccion fuerte, tu pujas, si amor, tu sabes que te amo, y no te preocupes nuestro bebe, estara bien tesoro, vamos Bella tu puedes.

Bella asintio y cuando vino la contraccion pujo, con todas sus fuerzas, asi hizo con unas cuantas contracciones mas, hasta que al final casi ya no podia mas, sintio una mas fuerte que las anteriores, asi que por su esposo y por su hijo, pujo con todas sus fuerzas, segundos despues pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebe, un llanto que borro toda la angustia que habia pasado, todo quedo atras.

Edward se acerco a ella y con el bebe, se lo coloco en sus brazos.

Bella vio a Edward que tambien estaba como ella llorando de felicidad y con orgullo.

-_Es nuestra princesita Bella, es una niña. Gracias, Bella por este hermoso regalo, te amo, con todo mi corazon, a ti y a nuestra bebe._

_Yo, los amo a los dos dijo Bella mientras el s acercaba y la besaba en los labios, despues se escucho como un elicottero, llegaba, a los minutos estaban un grupo de agentes, su padre y su suegro, apareciendo por el lugar._

_-Charlie, se acerco y abrazo a su hija, al fin le regresaba, la paz al corazon, Carlise abrazo tambien a Bella y la felicito por su hijjita, Carlisle, llevo a la sequela en sus brazos, mientras Edward, cargaba a Bella hasta el elicottero, se dirigerne al hospital de Frok, que estaba muy bien equipado, gracias a las donaciones de Carlisle.-_

_-despues de revisar a Bella y la bebe, Edward estuvo mas tranquilo, Bella estaba durmiendo y e estaba ahi en la habitacion del hospital contemplando a su esposa, y cargando a su sequela en brazos.-_

_Al rato toda su famiia parecio, por la puerta, sus hermanos y cuñados, hasta sus sobrinitos, estaban ahi, Jacob, Sue, Leah._

_Luego de casi sacar a patadas a todos de ahi y convencer a Esme, de que se vaya que el se quinaria con Bella, pues ya habia pasado mucho timpo lejos de ella como para alejarse de nuevo._

_Se sento junto a Bella en la cama, ella se desprto y abrio los ojos, sonrio al vr a su esposo, ahi junto a ella, el la beso, y abrazo, le conto que habian estado todos ahi visitandola._

_-Bella amor, ya sabes como le vamos a poner a la Bebe.-_

_Si, claro se va a llamar, Reneeme Carlie Cullen Swan._

_-muy lindo el nombre amor, aun no puedo creer que estes junto a mi._

_Ya Edward no pienses mas eso, lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos y nuestra pequeña esta bien._

_-si, lo se Bella, pero tambien te queria proponer algo, Quieres vivir conmigo y Reneesme aqui en Forks, y podemos trabajar en Pharma Cullen, pero solo si tu quieres.-_

_Claro, que quiero, Edward, eso es lo mejor, no quisiera regresar a trabajar al instituto._

_-Gracias Bella te Amo.-_

* * *

_-Sabes Bella estas hermosa, este vestio de novia te sienta muy bien, pro sabes mas me gustaria quitartelo, susurro Edward a mi oido, mientras bailabamos el Vals, nuestra boda por la iglesia habia sido preciosa, debia agradecer mucho a Alice, ya habian pasado 7 meses desde que Reneesme habia nacido, habiamos estado viviendo un tiempo con los padres de Edward._

_Despues de disfrutar la boda y hacer todo lo tradicional, Edward, me saco de la fiesta y llevaba al coche._

_Un minuto Edward a donde vamos._

_-Ya veras, Bella es una sorpresa.- _

_Me deje guiar por Edward, despues en el carro me vendo los ojos. Luego de un rato escuche como se estacionaba, abria la puerta del carro y me llevaba en peso, me saco la venda mientras entravamo por un hermoso jardin._

_-oh, por Dios Edward es hermoso, de quien es._

_-es tuyo Bella, es tu jardin y esta es tu casa, donde podremos vivir con Reneesme y con los otros dos hijos que vamos a tener.-_

_Asi que? Dos hijos, eh?._

_-Pues, si dos hijos mas, que te parece?_

_Me parece genial Edward, solo que apresurate, que ya quiero etrenar la casa y empezar con eso de conseguir un hermanito para Reneesme._

_-Lo que usted diga señora Cullen.-_

_Bella, no te imaginas uantas gracias e doy a Dios por dare una mujer como tu, yo puedo hacer lo imposible solo si tu conmigo estas._

_-Esto que tenemos es una aventura que no acaba, por que confias en mi, sin importar lo que pasa, para mi es una aventura cada dia si te tengo a ti, junto a mi, y sabes Bella quiero que mi vida sea una aventura para siempre.-_

_Te amo Edward, yo siento que camino por el agua si tu conmigo estas y no te preocupes, que yo pienso tenerte junto a mi para siempre._

_Fin….._

* * *

**Bueno que puedo decir, esta es la primera historia que empece a scribi, asi que no pidan perfeccion hago lo que puedo, en los ultimos 5 capitulos, ya no sabia que escribir, pero encontre una gran inspiracion, creo que si nos proponemos algo podemos hacerlo, de verdad mi admiracion, para las prsonas que escriben Fanfiction, parece facil, pero no lo es, en verdad que son creativas y cada dia me sorprendo mas con que escriben, bueno espero que despues de todo les haya gustado mi historio, ya tengo otra en proceso, tal vez en unos dias la publique, ya esta casi terminda, pero no se me ocurre un nombre aun. **

**Bay, y plis lean mi proxima historia.**

**Posdata. Perdonen todos los errores ortograficos, mi computador esta programado en idioma italiano y aveces me autocorrige las palabras a ese idioma.**


End file.
